Naruto Redo
by Raegar
Summary: Naruto no es el héroe optimista que conocemos, sino un joven cínico y poco amistoso. Sin sueños particulares pasa el tiempo entre pequeños robos y fechorías, añorando escapar de Konoha. Cuando es forzado a convertirse en ninja deberá lidiar con nuevos compañeros, retos y el demonio que amenaza con destruirlo ¿Encontrará su camino este joven confundido o lo perderá definitivamente?
1. Ninja a la fuerza

_H_ ola, que tal todo. Les traigo un fic inspirado en otro que había comenzado, pero que pensé en retocarlo para darle una nueva dirección. Sólo les pido leer el capitulo y dejar su opinión, comentar no cuesta nada. La historia esta basada en el mundo de Naruto, no es un AU. Aunque las cosas son diferentes, pensé en darle un toque mas "maduro" y crudo a la historia. Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura son algo distintos a sus contrapartes del manga. Intenté retratar una Konoha mas realista y no tan idealizada. Espero que le den una oportunidad, suerte! Advertencia por lenguaje moderado

Referencias:  
 **Pensamientos con negrita** _  
Recuerdos con cursiva_  
 **(Voz de Kyubi)**

* * *

 _Desde que Konoha echó raíces nunca se vio tragedia semejante, las guerras siempre fueron horribles pero la aldea continuó en pie. Aunque muchas vidas se perdieron ¿qué eran los shinobi sino la materia prima del poder de su aldea? Las guerras se libran en los campos de batalla, son otros quienes pagan el precio por esos enfrentamientos. Al final, las grandes Aldeas se estabilizan y sus fuerzas aumentan._  
 _Pero aquello fue diferente, nadie esperaba que en la mitad de la noche una montaña viviente apareciera para devastarlo todo. La gigantesca criatura conocida como el Zorro de Nueve Colas desató su ira sobre la tranquila noche, y Konoha sangró. La aldea quedó destrozada, los cuerpos se contaron por miles, familias enteras destruidas, niños quedaron huérfanos, esposas viudas, padres que no verían mas a sus niños. Las fuerzas shinobi fueron diezmadas y apenas si pudieron contener la ira del monstruo. Al final el Cuarto Hokage, el poderoso y respetado líder pagó el precio final por la victoria, la criatura fue derrotada a cambio de su vida. Esa es la historia oficial..._  
 _Pero, toda verdad es una verdad a medias. Y en realidad la bestia fue sólo contenida, encerrada dentro de un bebé tan pronto como este dió su primer respiro en el mundo. El niño fue bautizado con la sangre de los inocentes, y bienvenido con la carga de una maldición. Naruto se convirtió en un demonio apenas sus ojos tuvieron fuerza para abrirse._  
 _El odio se propaga tan rápido como el mas letal de los virus, y habita los corazones de los hombres por años, a veces por siempre. La bestia había producido una herida que nunca se cerraría, pero el monstruo ya no estaba, en su lugar estaba el niño. El joven de cabello rubio alborotado y ojos azules que vagaba por la aldea con total impunidad ¿Donde terminaba el monstruo y comenzaba el niño? Sólo el rencor tenía la respuesta a esa pregunta, y para quienes han sufrido la perdida de su amor, de sus familias, o simplemente tienen miedo la opción más simple es castigar a alguien por su propio dolor. Naruto, el Zorro, ambos eran lo mismo a los ojos del pueblo. El joven era un lobo con piel de cordero, pero no engañaría a nadie._  
 _Y el niño creció, respirando un aire que no merecía. Caminaba por las calles que sus garras habían destrozado años atrás, sus ojos se paseaban por las caras que sus fauces habían intentado despedazar. Y esas mismas caras le hacían saber su lugar, lo miraban como fantasmas de una venganza invisible, una que él no comprendía. Condenaban cada paso que daba, rechazaban su existencia. Muchos lo odiaban, muchos preferían evitar cualquier contacto con él, el resultado era el mismo, el niño era rechazado. Donde fuera le recordaban que no merecía estar allí..._

* * *

\- Uno, dos... diez. Ese idiota no tenía nada consigo, maldito tacaño

Sobre una pila de basura estaba nuestro protagonista, sentado, mientras contaba un manojo de papeles con cuidado. En la zona oeste de la aldea era residían los habitantes de ingresos mas bajos. La parte menos colorida de la aldea, por decirlo de una manera amable. Toda economía fuerte necesita de aquellos dispuestos a trabajar duro por poco, y en una Aldea tan grande y poderosa como Konoha esta regla no era excepción. Desde luego que era el escondrijo propicio para maleantes y otros marginales, y estas pequeñas redes criminales estaban informalmente establecidas, mientras no pasaran a mayores. Los asuntos de los civiles no interesaban demasiado a los ninjas. Y podían resultar útiles llegado el caso. Toda economía prospera necesita de esos "incentivos" extras, y Konoha no era la excepción.  
Los contactos comerciales del bajo mundo podían llegar a resultar muy ventajosos, el metal era necesario para el armamento ninja, la armadura de los ANBU se podía fabricar a costos bajos si se conocían a los sujetos adecuados, y muchas veces se podían escuchar rumores muy interesantes de otras aldeas preguntando a la gente indicada, a veces susurraban cosas de lo mas interesantes... por su puesto, nada de esto figuraba en los informes, no había papeleo del asunto.

\- Solo doce Ryo, que perdedor - El muchacho arrojó la billetera junto al resto de la basura y guardó el dinero en su bolsillo con gesto aburrido - Apenas si me llenaré el estomago con esto. Bueno - Se puso en pie y sacudió sus manos - Supongo que es hora de ir a clases, Iruka me va a patear el culo esta vez. Debería haber llegado como hace una hora - Se rió tranquilamente

\- Valla, pero si no es otro que mi amigo Naruto - Dos jóvenes, uno de la edad del rubio y otro unos años mayor aparecieron. El basurero era un lugar frecuentado por bribones que lo usaban como base

\- Valla, pero si son tú y cómo se llame - Replicó con antipatía el rubio

\- ¿Contando ganancias? - Preguntó el mas grande haciendo caso omiso de la provocación

\- Si se le puede llamar ganancia a 12 miserables Ryo...

\- Jeje, es todo lo que conseguirás si sigues manoteando carteras Naruto. Deberías visitarnos de vez en cuando, sabrías lo que es la buena vida por una vez - El mayor hablaba con calma y en tono amistoso, pero provocandolo al mismo tiempo. Era un lider, y sabía como conseguir lo que quería de otros

El rubio se llevó las manos detrás de la cabeza - ¿Ustedes? Ese tipo no podría quitarle el bastón a una anciana ciega - Se burló con indiferencia del otro joven

\- ¿Que dijiste idiota? - Replicó el ofendido

El mayor rió calmando a su compañero - Relájate Kai; Naruto es uno de los nuestros

\- Quisieras - Naruto bajó con calma de la pila

\- Bueno, solo recuerda que mi oferta sigue en pie, dentro de poco daremos un golpe grande. Si entras, contarás tus Ryo de a cien, mas de lo que ganarás robando las billeteras de toda la zona oeste

Naruto no podía negar que la oferta le generaba interés, pero sabía de sobra que confiar en otros estaba fuera del tablero de juego. Y Kenshi era uno de los mas manipuladores y rastreras alimañas que tenía el desagrado de conocer - Lo pensaré - Respondió con calma mientras se alejaba

* * *

Iruka estaba en medio de su lección sobre la historia de la aldea cuando unos ligeros golpes se oyeron en la puerta. Dió un profundo suspiro, sabía perfectamente quien era - Entra Naruto - Ordenó

\- Debería haber usado la ventana - Se quejó Naruto de pie en el umbral - ¿Como sabía que era yo sensei? - Exclamó sonriente llevando sus brazos detrás de la cabeza, en una actitud que evidenciaba que le valía todo un comino.

El resto de la clase se reía de él. No era el mas popular de los alumnos, aunque sería mas preciso decir que la popularidad lo había vomitado. Era el hazmerreir de su clase, el peor alumno. Un título que ostentaba con orgullo, y al cual hacía honor religiosamente.

\- Naruto, tarde otra vez - Iruka lo regaño con el ceño fruncido

\- Bueno, tal vez, pero mire

\- No quiero escucharte - Lo interrumpió el profesor antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de embarcarse en otra de sus disparatadas e inverosímiles excusas - Ve a sentarte, luego hablaremos

\- Usted manda - Se encogió de hombros y se dirigió a su asiento, en el fondo del salón

Algunas miradas de reproche lo siguieron en su camino, y algunos murmuraban por lo bajo. "De seguro se despertó hace unos minutos", "de seguro estaba robando", "seguro que se le olvidó el camino", "es un tonto". Entre las ventajas de tener encerrado en tu interior a una criatura inmortal y de poder inimaginable se encuentra un desarrollo agudo de los sentidos, el oído por ejemplo. Naruto podía oír todos aquellas bromas e insultos que susurraban esos perdedores, pero realmente no le importaba.  
Si alguien tenía el valor para decírselo de frente, sólo tendría que hacerle unos arreglos a su cara... con sus puños.  
La clase había llegado al receso, seguía un momento para almorzar antes de los ejercicios prácticos. Naruto salía junto al resto, pero Iruka lo llamó a quedarse unos momentos.

\- Naruto, llegaste tarde, OTRA VEZ - Remarcó con énfasis

\- ¿Si? - Fingió inocencia el rubio - Mi despertador debe haberse descompuesto, es que no tengo dinero para comprar otro - Se lamentó falsamente bajando la vista, intentando parecer triste

\- Basta Naruto, sabes que no me vas a engañar... otra vez - Iruka se aclaró la garganta - Mira, el exámen de graduación es en dos días. Sé que es mucho pedirte, pero ¿podrías llegar a tiempo estos días, por favor? Te lo estoy pidiendo de verdad Naruto, no quiero que quedes fuera por una tontería como esta - Le dijo severamente, pero con una visible preocupación

El rubio movió la cabeza inquieto y finalmente suspiró - De acuerdo, pero le costará un buen tazón de Ramen - Exigió el rubio con firmeza

\- Si pasas la prueba te invitaré todo el Ramen que puedas comer, a mi cuenta - Replicó Iruka con una sonrisa

\- Es una promesa! - Exclamó Naruto antes de escaparse del salón de clases

Iruka se sentó dejando caer su cabeza sobre el escritorio "Tengo fe en ti Naruto"

En el campo de entrenamiento de la Academia los jóvenes estaban dispersos comiendo sus almuerzos. Cuando lo vieron llegar muchos le dirigieron una mirada antipática ya que a través de los años mas de uno había perdido misteriosamente su almuerzo, para luego ver al rubio devorándolo. Y lo peor, Naruto jamás se disculpaba sino que encima se burlaba.  
Por su parte el rubio no se molestó en acercarse a nadie, ya que sabía el trauma que les había generado. Fue entonces que se dio cuenta de que en su prisa había olvidado comprar (o robar) algo para comer, y su estómago comenzaba a pasarle factura ¿Qué podía hacer? Acercarse a alguno de los grupos estaba descartado, ya que sólo lograría que lo persiguieran por todo el edificio. Y la mayoría comía en grupos, solo algunos pocos no lo hacían. Si insistía lo suficiente a Sakura sabía que lograría convencerla, pero en aquel momento estaba rodeada de otras muchachas, entre las que se contaba Ino, una de las principales miembros del club "odio a Naruto". No, ya sabía que hacer, y sonrió con malicia.  
Con sigilo se dirigió a la azotea del edificio, sabía que allá es donde iba él a comer su almuerzo. Si era lo suficientemente rápido podría arrebatárselo y salir ileso, pero no debía cometer ningún error. Se asomó por la entrada con cuidado y se guareció detrás de una pared, entonces lo vio. Comenzó a acercarse sigilosamente, estaba cada vez mas cerca...

\- Ni se te ocurra - Dijo el muchacho que comía tranquilamente

\- Haaa, si sólo venía a ver que hacía mi buen camarada Sasuke - El rubio se acercó con sus brazos detrás de la cabeza, fingiendo inocencia

\- Seguro - El muchacho comía sin prestarle atención

\- Pero ahora que lo mencionas Sasuke, da la casualidad que olvidé mi almuerzo. Bueno en realidad sucede que soy tan pobre que no tengo ni para comer - Bajó su rostro simulando dolor - Pero no te preocupes, no voy a pedirte que compartas tu comida conmigo, no querría arrebatarte el placer de comerte todo eso tu solo

\- Mejor así - Sasuke siguió comiendo sin prestarle atención

\- Ha vamos Sasuke, al menos dame un poco. Sino tengo que ir a pedirle a Hinata, y siempre trae ese arroz raro que no sabe a nada. Te lo juro, la gente rica es tan estirada - Se quejó sacando su lengua con rechazo. Sasuke no dijo nada - ¿En serio, dejaras a tu compañero morir de hambre? Eso es cruel Sasuke, muy cruel, te creí diferente ¡pensé que teníamos algo especial! Pero tú solo

\- Toma y vete de una vez - Sasuke le arrojó una pequeña caja donde había algunos bocadillos

\- Es un placer hacer negocios contigo Uchiha - Exclamó con satisfacción - Aunque me sigues cayendo mal sabes? - Se despidió el rubio. Naruto era ciertamente una persona sin decencia ni verguenza

Tras 15 minutos el receso había finalizado. Iruka reunió a los jóvenes el el campo de entrenamiento para comenzar. Las clases usualmente constaban de una período teórico, seguido del entrenamiento físico. Después de todo los Shinobi eran arman que necesitaban ser pulidas y afiladas, el condicionamiento para la batalla debía empezar a temprana edad.  
La paz había pasado factura a la aldea ¿cómo hacer entender a estos jóvenes el verdadero propósito al que servirían como shinobis, cuando había crecido rodeados de seguridad y tranquilidad? Para muchos era un juego donde creían que podían medirse, otros reconocían la seriedad que representaba, pero no podían asumir verdaderamente el significado de ser ninjas. No habían crecido en una época de guerra, no entendían el verdadero horror de la batalla, la amenaza de la muerte. Muchos querían graduarse y convertirse en ninjas, enorgullecer a sus familias, ser heroes... pero esas ideas tienden a cambiar cuando se desgarra con un kunai la carne de un oponente, o cuando la sangre de un camarada muerto tiñe tu ropa.

\- Bien muchachos nos dividiremos en cinco grupos para la práctica de lanzamiento de shuriken. Quien logre mas puntos será el ganador - Iruka dividió a los jóvenes en grupos. Claro que podía simplemente poner a competir a todos los jóvenes y determinar al ganador, pero era la manera de Konoha el fomentar el trabajo en equipo, era considerado vital para la carrera de un ninja

Naruto quedó en su grupo junto a un par de chicas boconas a las que le caía mal, un pedante llamado Kashi que se creía la gran cosa y Sakura Haruno, una chica curiosa. Por regla general, Naruto se llevaba horrible con sus compañeros, aunque había algunos, y podían contarse con los dedos de una mano, con los que no se llevaba tan... horrible. Sakura era uno de ellos, por un lado la chica tenía cabello rosa algo que le daba mucha curiosidad. Era una de las estudiantes mas destacadas, y siempre pasaba sus exámenes con un 10 sobresaliente, en ese sentido era la número uno de la clase. Además tenían algo en común, muchos de los estudiantes eran miembros de clanes reconocidos, y otros provenían de familias de ninjas de larga tradición, pero Sakura era hija de civiles, era la primera en su familia en seguir el camino del shinobi. Sus padres no le habían legado herramientas ninja ni técnicas secretas, no tenían pergaminos en su casa, no le habían enseñado a luchar ni a moldear su chakra, sus padres tenían una panadería. En eso se parecían, ambos eran diferentes en ese sentido, claro que Sakura se esforzaba al máximo por demostrar que valía tanto como los demás y añoraba ser una gran kunoichi, mientras que Naruto no se esforzaba en lo mas mínimo y no le tenía grandes sueños ni metas.  
Pero, aún así, no se llevaban tan horrible. La chica era algo estricta y estirada, pero Naruto no la molestaba mas de la cuenta y le tenía respeto, y ella bueno... le tenía bastante paciencia. No lo odiaba per se, pero sus personalidades eran opuestas.

\- Hey perdedor, será mejor que no nos hagas quedar mal - Kashi le advirtió a Naruto

Naruto se encogió de hombros y llevó sus manos detrás de la cabeza - Y supongo que eso es una amenaza, créeme apestas en esto - Replicó Naruto aburrido

\- Naruto por favor, solo hazlo lo mejor que puedas - Sakura intervino esta vez con la intención de calmar los ánimos

\- Como sea - Se apartó el rubio con antipatía

La práctica de lanzamiento finalizó tras veinte minutos. El equipo de Naruto había anotado un total de 40 puntos, de los cuales sólo 4 correspondían a nuestro protagonista. No es como si se hubiera esforzado demasiado, o en lo absoluto de hecho.  
Sus compañeros se quejaron y lo insultaron, pero el sólo les señaló a donde podían irse, si entienden lo que digo. Sakura sabía que no tenía caso enojarse con él, así que pasó de recriminarle algo. Sabía que Naruto le respondería con un insulto, o una broma, o directamente no le prestaría atención.  
El equipo ganador desde luego fue el de Sasuke, el joven había anotado una puntuación perfecta consiguiéndole a su equipo 15 puntos. No por nada era considerado el alumno del año, y era llamado un genio. Sin lugar a dudas era quien mostraba mas talento entre sus compañeros, destacando en todas las destrezas ninja.

\- Bien hecho muchachos, los resultados han estado muy bien. Ahora qué les parece una serie de combates amistosos. Ya que el exámen de graduación está a la vuelta de la esquina sería bueno que practiquen todo lo que puedan, necesitan mejorar los puntos en los que fallen. Recuerden, ser shinobi no es un juego, la vida se pone en risgo en cada misión, por ello no pueden descuidar sus habilidades y siempre deben intentar mejorar - Iruka les dió otro de sus discursos sobre el futuro. Como profesor era su trabajo, pero aquello no significaba que no sintiera sus palabras - Bueno, ya conocen las reglas. Sin ninjutsu, solo es una pelea de taijutsu, prohibido el uso de armas y fuerza letal, es solo para medir sus capacidades de combate. El tiempo límite es de 6 minutos, si no derrotan a su rival en ese tiempo yo decidiré el resultado - Habiendo explicado las reglas el ejercicio dio comienzo. Todos abrieron espacio alrededor de la arena de combate

La primera pelea fue entre dos muchachos, nada muy destacable, ambos peleaban pero sin tomarse muchos atrevimientos. Finalmente Iruka lo declaró un empate - Que perdedores - Musitó Naruto. Sasuke que estaba a su lado respondió con un "hmpf", algo que podía interpretarse como una señal de acuerdo o una pequeña risa. Lo siguiente fueron dos muchachas, una de ellas Ino, o como Naruto la llamaba el "pedante saco de hormonas", aunque tenía lo suyo a ojos del rubio. Ino derrotó a su rival en 4 minutos. Los combates continuaron hasta que le tocó a Sakura, quien luchó contra un muchacho, la victoria fue para la pelirosa al minuto 5 gracias a un golpe directo al rostro.  
El siguiente combate fue antecedido por una ola de exclamaciones y un coro de alabanzas femeninas. En efecto, le tocaba a Sasuke, el chico mas cool, con el cabello mas negro, el rostro mas apuesto, la mirada mas penetrante, el aura mas misteriosa, de acuerdo a las chicas. Su oponente era Kiba Inuzuka o "aliento de perro" como lo llamaba Naruto, un joven ruidoso al extremo y bocón. El joven estaba determinado a no perder, pero todos sabían como terminaría. En efecto, tras un minuto Kiba estaba en el suelo, mientras Sasuke tranquilamente abandonaba la arena. Iruka sacudió la cabeza con una ligera sonrisa, sabía que Sasuke ganaría sin dudas - Bueno, el ganador es Sasuke. Siguientes veamos... Naruto y Kashi pasen al centro por favor - Antes de que lucharan le pidió a Naruto acercarse - Naruto contrólate por favor, no quiero accidentes - Le advirtió seriamente

\- Bien, pero si se pasa no respondo - Replicó indiferente tomando su lugar

La advertencia no estaba de más. El estilo de taijutsu de la academia era bastante estándar y los alumnos lo aprendían obligatoriamente, claro que muchos aprendían de sus padres nuevos estilos y entrenaban por su cuenta. Pero aún así, en la academia los combates eran entrenamientos, no era el propósito dañar al oponente de forma letal. Pero si Naruto peleaba lo hacía en serio, sin contemplaciones, sin contenerse. Así había aprendido, para sobrevivir debió golpear mas fuerte que el otro, moverse mas rápido que el otro, aguantar mas golpes. En las calles las peleas no tenían reglas, era golpear al otro hasta no poder levantarse, sin códigos ni normas. Y Naruto se había curtido de esa manera, sin mencionar el hecho de que su cuerpo era mas resistente debido al pequeño detalle de contener un demonio capaz de destruir aldeas enteras. Debido a la presión de contener a la criatura su cuerpo se había vuelto mas fuerte de lo normal para un chico de su edad, para un humano.

\- Ahora te haré pagar por lo de antes perdedor - Lo retó Kashi, a lo que Naruto lo miró con total indiferencia - Ojalá me hubiera tocado contra Sasuke, esa hubiera sido una buena pelea - Eso hizo que comenzara a molestarse - Voy a enseñarte lo que es un ninja de verdad

\- ¿Ninja? Pareces una chiquilla con todo ese parloteo; no te preocupes, luego te consigo una cita con Sasuke si eso era lo que querías marica - Naruto llevó sus manos detrás de la cabeza, el resto de los alumnos no pudo contener la risa ante sus insultos

Kashi hervía de la furia y cuando Iruka dió la señal para que comiencen se abalanzó salvajemente contra Naruto. El rubio bloqueó la patada con su antebrazo y enseguida le devolvió el favor dándole una patada en el pecho con tal fuerza que Kashi fue a parar al suelo con gesto de dolor

\- Menudo ninja - Se burló Naruto

Kashi se puso de pie al instante con furia y atacó de nuevo. Esta vez lanzó varios golpes contra Naruto, el rubio pudo esquivarlos, aunque una patada lo sacó de equilibrio y luego un puñetazo conectó con su rostro. Kashi sonrió satisfecho y lanzó otro golpe, pero Naruto lo tomó por la muñeca y comenzó a apretar con fuerza sacandole un quejido, entonces estrelló con fuerza su cabeza contra el rostro del muchacho dejandolo completamente atontado, luego siguió un fuerte rodillazo a su estómago haciéndolo caer de rodillas, pero antes de que tocara el suelo Naruto lo arrojó con fuerza dando por terminado el combate.

\- Otro día continuamos la lección imbécil - Se burló Naruto despectivamente escupiendo el suelo

\- Es suficiente Naruto - Iruka lo detuvo antes de que la cosa continuara, Kashi estaba completamente desorientado y no podía ponerse de pie - Te dije que no te excedieras, esta es una pelea entre compañeros

\- No es mi culpa que sea un debilucho, se supone que los ninjas pelean hasta a muerte no? Yo diría que la sacó barata - Naruto se encogió de hombros y le dió la espalda observando el reloj - Valla, 54 segundos. Parece que te gané geniecito - Exclamó señalando a Sasuke

\- La suerte se te está por terminar - Sasuke aceptó el reto con confianza dando un paso al frente, ante los vitoreos de los demás

\- Suficiente los dos - Iruka utilizó su tecnica secreta: el jutsu de cabeza gigante, para poner orden - Naruto tú combate terminó, sal de la arena por favor

\- Bien - El rubio replicó molesto alejándose, Sasuke volvió a su lugar para decepción del resto. Naruto podía ser el peor alumno en sus calificaciones, pero pocos dudaban que en términos de fuerza era uno de los primeros, y que pocos querían tenerlo de oponente

\- Sigamos - Continuó Iruka observando a Naruto con preocupación, sabía que no había estado del todo bien reprenderlo. Pero la verdad es que estaba preocupado en que el incidente repercutiera negativamente en él, después de todo las acciones del muchacho eran controladas por las altas esferas. Kashi fue retirado con ayuda de otros alumnos, su nariz estaba lastimada y aparentemente su muñeca se había dislocado. Por suerte no se le había roto, pero sabía que enfrentaría muchas quejas por exponer al chico al "demonio".

Los combates continuaron otro rato, pero el rubio ya había perdido el interés. Divisó a una muchacha sentada a la sombra de un árbol y decidió unírsele ya que estaba aburrido - ¿Qué hay Hinata?

\- Hola Naruto - La joven levantó la vista apenas para chocar con los dirigiéndole una débil sonrisa. Hinata se llevaba relativamente bien con Naruto, aunque era una muchacha extraña que siempre parecía estar deprimida por alguna razón. No era muy habladora, pero siempre lo trataba con amabilidad

\- Luchaste muy bien antes - Dijo mientras se llevaba las manos a la cabeza con gesto cansado

\- G-gracias, tu tambien lo hiciste...bien - Le devolvió el halago, pero no sonó demasiado segura. La verdad es que la joven no disfrutaba la brutalidad en lo mas mínimo, y la forma de luchar de Naruto solo podía describirse de ese modo

\- Si, estuvo bien jeje, aunque creo que me contuve un poco - Acordó con satisfacción - Tú tambien, podrías haberle pateado el trasero fácilmente a ese flojo

\- Eso creo... pero el sensei dijo que era un combate amistoso - Respondió algo incómoda. Hinata apreciaba a Naruto, pero no le gustaba verlo actuar tan agresivamente. Pero él era una de las pocas personas que la trataban con gentileza, el resto de la clase no la apreciaba mucho, una de las razones era su personalidad, y además de que circulaban rumores de que su clan la consideraba indigna. Ambos eran marginados en diferentes sentidos, y eso los hacía entenderse mutuamente

\- Si bueno, cuando seas ninja tendrás que acostumbrarte a ver algo de sangre sabes? - Naruto se sentó cerca de ella - Todos estos perdedores creen estar preparados, creen que van a ser heroes y rescatar princesas y esas porquerías. Pero ya lo viste, no son capaces de tomar en serio ni una pelea, si su vida dependiera de ello mas de la mitad morirían al instante no crees? - Naruto reflexionó seriamente

\- Bueno... - Lo que Naruto decía hacía sentir algo perturbada a Hinata, pero no podía negar que tenía razón - No creo que sea la persona indicada para decirlo

\- Je, tu eres de las buenas Hinata. Podrías derrotar a casi todos aquí sabes? Te he visto pelear y sé que te contienes mucho, pero si alguien amenazara tu vida podrías defenderte tú sola, créeme puedo decirlo con seguridad - Naruto dijo con un extraño brillo en sus ojos, aunque sus palabras eran retorcidamente amables esa sed de sangre la ponía nerviosa

La peliazul asintió debilmente. Esperaba que las cosas no llegaran a aquello, no creía tener el estómago...

* * *

Mientras tanto en otra zona de la aldea dos personas conversaban en la terraza de un edificio. Uno era un sujeto excéntrico con el cabello gris alborotado y una máscara cubriendo su rostro casi por completo, dejando solo su ojo derecho a la vista. La otra era una bella mujer de su edad, de cabello castaño, ojos oscuros y dos curiosas marcas de color púrpura en su rostro.  
El portaba el uniforme típico de los ninjas de la aldea, la mujer usaba un traje negro y una falda blanca simplemente.

\- Estaras bastante ocupado de ahora en más Kakashi - La mujer dijo en tono burlón, aunque con afecto, y rió levemente

El mencionado suspiró pesadamente - Así parece, honestamente el Hokage se pasó esta vez - Expresó con resignación, pensando en la dura tarea que tenía por delante.

La mujer le palmeó la espalda consoladoramente mientras sonreía, claramente disfrutaba con el sufrimiento de su acompañante - Vamos, sabes que eres el indicado - Le dijo con sinceridad, intentando reafirmar su ánimo - Ademas se que en el fondo estás feliz de tomarlos bajo tu cargo - Era cierto, y ella lo sabía

Kakashi no lo negó, pero continuo hablando sin muchos ánimos - Son chicos complicados. Sasuke tiene mucho potencial, pero Naruto... es alguien complicado. Lo sabes tan bien como yo Rin, el chico es un completo sociópata

\- Las cosas no le han sido fáciles, lo sabes. Pero sé que su corazón está en el lugar indicado - Su mirada se perdió unos segundos en el horizonte - Sabes... muchas veces lamento no haberlo llevado conmigo

\- No era posible Rin - Kakashi le aseguró como tantas veces - No hubieran permitido que dejara la aldea

\- Lo sé...pero debí estar con él, podría haber hecho más - Se recriminó

\- No lo sé, a veces pienso lo mismo... pero no planeo tener mas arrepentimientos

\- Si haces tu parte todo saldrá bien - Rin volvía a ser quien ofrecía consuelo - Serás un buen sensei

\- Eso espero... realmente eso espero

* * *

\- ¿Así que, nervioso por el examen geniecillo? - Naruto preguntó casualmente con sus manos detrás de la cabeza

\- Hm? ¿Por qué estas aquí? - Sasuke no le dirigió la mirada y continuó caminando como si nada

\- Caminamos en la misma dirección; tsk, eres todo un bastardo verdad? - Se quejó el rubio

Sasuke suspiró y contó mentalmente hasta tres - No, no lo estoy - Respondió la anterior pregunta

\- Claro, eres el gran Sasuke después de todo

\- Si tú lo dices... - Continuó Sasuke con indiferencia

\- ¿No se te apareció Kakashi a darte un discurso sobre la seriedad del asunto? - Preguntó el rubio arqueando una ceja

\- No, pero pronto lo hará seguramente - Resumió Sasuke mirando al frente

\- Jeje, es todo un pesado - Rió Naruto - "Naruto, la bandana es un símbolo de que serás parte ... blabla... trabajo en equipo" - Se burló del hombre

\- Es mas o menos así - Aceptó Sasuke sonriendo levemente - ¿Y qué hay de ti, crees que pasarás?

\- Pfff, pan comido amigo - Exclamó Naruto con soberbia - Aunque tal vez me lo salte sabes?

\- Bromeas - Esta vez Sasuke lo miró sorprendido

\- Na, la verdad que todo eso de los ninjas no va conmigo. De todos modos planeo cambiar de aire, así que para que hacer el tonto examen? - Confesó Naruto, aunque esta vez su tono sonó mas serio y su mirada se fijo perdidamente en el cielo un momento. Había mucho mas detrás de sus palabras

 **\- ¿Para que intentarlo de todas formas? Nada cambiará... Dejaré atrás este basurero -** Ya lo había decidido, dejaría la aldea dentro de poco y buscaría un nuevo hogar. Mejor dicho, buscaría un hogar al fin, Konoha nunca lo fue para él

\- Que perdedor - Sasuke avanzó molesto dejándolo atrás

\- Si, yo también te quiero Sasu nos vemos! - El rubio replicó con sarcasmo cambiando de dirección

Decidió dirigirse para su casa, aquella zona de la aldea no le gustaba en lo mas mínimo. Irónicamente se sentía mejor entre aquellas pilas de basura y casuchas amontonadas que en la tranquila zona residencial. No era difícil imaginar el por que, ya que durante todo el camino la gente volteaba para mirarlo, destilando rencor y hostilidad, susurrando a sus espaldas.  
Naruto hacía caso omiso, no les daría el privilegio de verlos al rostro. Solo caminó con calma hasta que todo aquello quedó atrás. Había entrado en su "hogar" ahora, un perro flaco y de mal aspecto corrió rápidamente frente a el persiguiendo un gato a modo de recibida. Pateó una lata del suelo y siguió su camino tranquilo. Aún era de tarde, pero las calles no recibían luz ya que el muro se alzaba imponente a un lado bloqueando el sol. En la base se alzaban apiladas varias casas formando un cordón que se extendía hasta donde alcanzaba la vista. Los edificios casi se cerraban unos sobre otros, por lo que las calles eran sumamente estrechas, sin mencionar los pozos y charcos. El aire era denso, cargado de humedad y de polvo, y muchas veces olor a podrido y basura.  
Naruto vivía en un departamento venido a menos, con el espacio suficiente para una persona y no mas que eso. Tenía una sala donde no podía moverse mucho y una pequeña habitación que podía pasar por un ropero, y un baño que vivía dándole problemas. Las paredes estaban agrietadas y apenas si habían sido revocadas.

\- Oh, pero si es Naruto - Una voz familiar habló junto a él

-Kenshi. Qué hay? - Replicó el rubio sin muchos ánimos

\- Sólo recolectando algunos pagos - Dijo el muchacho con su típica sonrisa despreciable - Ha sido una buena temporada sabes? - Le enseño un fajo de billetes

Naruto no pudo evitar sorprenderse, debía al menos haber 10000 ryo ahí - Imagino que te lo ganaste trabajando honestamente

\- Oh, desde luego. Ya me conoces. Toma, algo para ti - El muchacho le extendió un pequeño monto - De un amigo a otro

El rubio contó 1000 ryo - Sí claro ¿cuanto me costará esto? - No era tonto, sabía que Kenshi no daba nada sin tomar algo a cambio

\- Sin cargo amigo, es sólo por que me caes bien. Pero sabes, si quieres ver mas de eso deberías unirte a la causa alguna vez - Dijo guardando el resto del dinero - Esperamos obtener mucho mas que esto mañana. Si entras, tendrás tu parte, créeme. 20 dobles para ti amigo o quizá mas, te podrás tomar unas lindas vacaciones con eso

Naruto lo pensó un momento. Necesitaba dinero si en realidad iba a irse de la aldea, 20.000 Ryo serían un buen respaldo, y sería de una sola vez - De qué va? - Preguntó tras un momento de silencio

Kenshi sonrió maliciosamente - Sígueme y discutiremos los detalles, será de locos viejo

* * *

Solo unos momentos para la puesta de sol. Naruto estaba sentado en lo alto de su edificio observando la aldea. Desde allí podía ver como se extendía hasta donde alcanzaba la vista. Tantas casas, tantas personas, y podía decir con seguridad que al menos el 95% de ellas lo despreciaban. Ni siquiera conocía sus caras, no sabían quienes eran, qué hacían de sus vidas, tantas vidas, tantas historias distintas y todas tenían algo en común, su rechazo hacia él, eso era lo único que sabía con seguridad. Estaba maldito después de todo.

\- ¿Qué hay con esa actitud? ¿Naruto está pensando acaso? -Dijo en broma una voz femenina detrás suyo

El rubio sonrió genuinamente alegre - Si... estaba pensando en una chica que conozco... - Dijo aún de espaldas

\- Suena como alguien genial

\- Si... aunque es un poco mandona y puede ser un verdadero dolor en el trasero - Se quejó el rubio

Naruto recibió un golpe en la cabeza - Te pasaste - Dijo la mujer sentándose a su lado

\- Y golpea fuerte también - Naruto se sobó la cabeza - Hacía tiempo que no te aparecías Rin, qué hay?

\- Decidí pasar a visitar a mi problemático cabezahueca favorito - La mujer le refregó los cabellos con cariño - Antes de que se convierta en un ninja

\- Si...

\- ¿Sucede algo? - Rin preguntó preocupada

\- Nada, solo estoy algo cansado - Se excuso el rubio desperezándose - Hoy le pateé el culo a un presumido sabes? Iba de "te voy a mostrar lo que es un ninja" y yo lo mandé con su mamá - Exclamó el rubio satisfecho

Rin no pudo evitar reír - Entonces no tendrás problemas con tu exámen

Naruto se encogió de hombros - Pan comido

\- Bien, tengo mucha fe en ti - Le sonrió apretando gentilmente su hombro

\- Claro...

* * *

La noche había caído sobre Konoha. Las calles estaban en silencio, las luces iluminaban tenuemente las calles. En el centro de la Aldea, justo debajo del gran monumento, se erigía la Torre Hokage. La unidad administrativa central de la aldea, desde donde trabajaba el mismísimo Hokage, el incuestionable líder de las fuerzas ninja y gobernante.  
El edificio constaba de una cúpula central de varios pisos, y dos menores ubicadas en ambos laterales. El perímetro estaba circundado por un muro bajo donde se disponían puestos de vigilancia. Los guardias cubrían su puesto como siempre aquella noche.  
Nada parecía estar fuera de lo normal, parecía otra noche como cualquier otra. Pero, ocultas, unas siluetas espiaban esperando el momento indicado.

- _Bueno, ya estamos todos aquí verdad? - Habló Kenshi_

 _Un numeroso grupo de diez estaba reunido en el basurero formando un círculo alrededor del bribón. Naruto los recorrió con su mirada, conocía a todos ellos, la mayoría eran la misma clase de escoria que Kenshi._

 _\- Cómo saben estamos ante un trabajo muy importante. Esto es en serio muchachos, si creían ser maleantes de verdad esto los hará sentir unos idiotas. Este es su exámen de graduación - Sonrió con malicia_

 _\- Vas a escupirlo de una vez Kenshi? - Se quejó un muchacho fornido_

 _\- Si, dinos de una vez qué sucede. Espero que valga la pena o te lo haré pagar - Escupió otro_

 _\- Calma calma, voy a decírles de que se trata - Un destello de emoción brilló en sus ojos - Vamos a robar el Pergamino Prohibido del Primer Hokage_

 _Un silencio mortal se apoderó del aire. Nadie podía creer lo que escuchaban, incluso Naruto se quedó paralizado - ¿Estás bromeando verdad? - Preguntó aún anonadado - Kenshi solo río en respuesta_

 _\- Estas loco - Gruñó otro sujeto_

 _\- Nos van a ejecutar a todos - Exclamó otro_

 _\- Calma muchachos - Kenshi habló con tranquilidad - Antes que nada quiero que sepan algo. Ese pergamino nos conseguirá - Sonrió otra vez - Diez millones de Ryo - El silencio fue mortal otra vez, pero los ojos brillaban con emoción y un hambre voraz - Un grande para cada uno de nosotros, nada mal no?_

 _\- Ahora estamos hablando - Exclamó uno_

 _\- ¿Qué tienes planeado bastardo? - Gruñó otro_

 _\- Jeje, veo que estamos todos de acuerdo ahora - Nadie objetó nada - Les voy a decir el plan..._

Todos estaban en posición. El plan había sido repasado una y otra vez, cuando vieran la señal comenzarían

 _\- Es imposible, no lo vamos a lograr_

 _\- Eso sería normalmente cierto - Replicó Kenshi con calma - Pero en esta ocasión tenemos a alguien dentro - Sonrió satisfecho - Podremos entrar_

 _\- ¿Cómo lo haremos sin que nos vean? - Preguntó Naruto_

 _\- Es bastante simple de hecho. Estos mentecatos se encargan constantemente de vigilar los muros, temen una invasión de algún enemigo. Pero los idiotas son tan confiados para creer que nadie aquí dentro cometería una locura así. Y usaremos eso en nuestro favor - Kenshi hizo una mueca de satisfacción - Bajaremos por el monumento. Allí hay muchos pasadizos que nos serán útiles, pero el último tramo tendremos que bajarlo nosotros. Hoy no habrá luna, así que es el momento ideal_

 _\- Sólo unos pocos deben entrar - Comentó uno_

 _\- Así es - Afirmó Kenshi - Naruto, Koi y yo seremos quienes entremos. Pondremos otros a crear una distracción afuera, y el resto vigilará por nosotros_

 _\- ¿Y qué haremos una vez que consigamos el pergamino? - Preguntó Naruto desconfiado_

 _\- No podemos tenerlo mucho tiempo con nosotros, iremos al bosque de inmediato. Allí nos reuniremos con el comprador; si lo hacemos bien no tendremos problemas_

Avistaron la señal debajo, junto al muro. Cuatro de los involucrados estaban fingiendo una pelea para atraer la atención de los guardias, y estaba funcionando. Naruto y el resto se prepararon y comenzaron a bajar el último tramo de la gran pared de roca. Los pasadizos los habían conducido por un buen tramo, pero aún quedaban treinta metros por bajar. Bajaron a Naruto, Kenshi y Koi utilizando sogas, y para cuando tocaron el suelo la distracción se había terminado. Sólo había sido una pequeña precaución.

\- ¿Y ahora? - Preguntó Naruto por lo bajo

\- Entramos. Usaremos la entrada trasera, está muy bien escondida - Avanzaron al abrigo de los arboles y la oscuridad hasta dar con una de las paredes del edificio. Kenshi ojeó cuidadosamente un plano a la luz de su linterna, cuidando que la luz de esta no llamara la atención. Tanteando la pared por unos momentos dio con una ranura diminuta, prácticamente invisible - Es aquí

\- ¿Cómo entramos? - Preguntó Koi

\- Empujen - Entre los tres forcejearon hasta que el muro cedió dejando una pequeña abertura suficiente para que pasen de a uno en uno - Les dije que teníamos alguien dentro

\- ¿Quien es el sujeto? - Preguntó Naruto con intriga, todo estaba saliendo demasiado bien. Y eso no le daba ninguna tranquilidad

\- El tipo era un ninja sin mucho talento que acabó encargado de papeleos en la Torre. Pasó años aquí, y cada año odiaba mas el mugroso trabajo que tenía y a los ninjas que lo pisoteaban. Cuando se enteró de la entrada secreta bueno, tuvo ciertas buenas ideas una de ellas hacer contacto con ninjas de otra aldea - Sonrió complacido - No tiene muchas pelotas, pero para el trabajo sucio estamos nosotros.

\- ¿Donde está el rollo? - Preguntó Koi

\- En el subsuelo. Necesitaremos esto para entrar - Kenshi sacó un papel en el cual había un extraño símbolo grabado - Es la llave

\- No perdamos tiempo - Naruto tomó la delantera

El edificio estaba vacío aparentemente. La única guardia era la del exterior; había algunas pocas cámaras pero Kenshi sabía donde estaban localizadas de antemano y no fue difícil evadirlas.  
Bajaron por una entrada hasta el subsuelo. Siguieron por el oscuro pasillo hasta dar don una habitación localizada al fondo - Es aquí - Avisó el bribón - Mas vale que esto sirva - Tomó el sello y lo apoyó contra la puerta. Esta pareció responder y pudo oirse el sonido de una cerradura destrabándose. Cuando Kenshi empujó la puerta esta no opuso resistencia

\- Funcionó - Exclamó Koi

\- Ahora tomemos el jodido rollo - Naruto se aventuró en la habitación - ¿Tienes idea cual es?

\- Debería estar por aquí - Kenshi inspeccionó uno de los depósitos - Si, creo que es este. Tú debes saberlo Naruto, eres el ninja aquí

\- Déjame ver... - Naruto inspeccionó el pergamino. Al parecer contenía una lista de jutsus prohibidos. Le dió una rápida ojeada "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu" se leía en el primero, una técnica de clonación con sus instrucciones "Curioso" Pensó ojeando la técnica

\- ¿Y bien?

\- Si, es este. El pergamino de técnicas prohibidas del Primer Hokage - Naruto lo colgó en su espalda

\- Andando - Kenshi guió la retirada, pudieron salir sin complicaciones

Como habían pactado se reunieron en el bosque, todos estaban allí

\- ¿Eso fue todo? ¿Lo hicimos? - Preguntó Koi nervioso mirando hacia todas partes

\- Si, pan comido - Replicó Kenshi

\- ¿Y bien, donde está el sujeto? - Preguntó Naruto intranquilo

\- Temo que no vendrá joven - Una voz desconocida sonó en respuesta

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos los bandidos estaban rodeados ninjas enmascarados que vestían una armadura ligera de color negra. De la oscuridad emergió un hombre mayor que caminaba a paso tranquilo apoyandose en un bastón. La mitad de su rostro estaba cubierto por gruesos vendajes, así como uno de sus brazos y parte de su cuerpo.

\- Este es el fin de su camino - Habló con tranquilidad el hombre

Los que intentaron escapar terminaron inmovilizados en el suelo. Uno de los mas jovenes corrió a toda prisa, pero sólo logro quedar en el piso con un pie aplastando su garganta.

\- Tomen el pergamino y al muchacho. Apresen al resto - Ordenó el anciano sin inmutarse

\- Oye ¿qué hay de nuestro trato? - Exclamó uno de los bandidos del grupo

\- Pedazo de mierda así que nos traicionaste - Escupió Kenshi furioso - Eres una basura

\- No te lo tomes personal camarada - Replicó el otro - Hice un mejor trato, eso es todo

\- Si. Dale su paga - Le ordenó a uno de los ANBU enmascarados

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos el sujeto cayó al suelo, un profundo corte le había desgarrado el cuello por completo y la sangre manó a torrentes hasta formar un charco en el suelo.

\- Llevenselos - Ordenó el hombre sin inmutarse en lo mas mínimo

Naruto intentó oponer resistencia hasta que una bolsa cubrió su cabeza y todo quedó oscuro

* * *

Sasuke se hallaba camino a la academia. Había salido de su casa, ubicada en la zona norte de la Aldea. El terreno era mas alto en aquella parte de la aldea, por lo que el camino hacia el centro era por una pendiente.  
Era una de las partes mas calmas de Konoha, no había muchas casas y estas estaban distanciadas unas de otras. Apenas si cruzaba algunos vecinos en sus caminatas diarias.  
Pero esta vez alguien esperaba pacientemente en el camino, Sasuke sabía que esperaba encontrarse con él - ¿Qué sucede Kakashi? - Preguntó al pasar junto al ninja

Kakashi cerró su pequeño libro naranja y levantó su mano en señal de saludo - Yoho Sasuke ¿qué tal todo? - Preguntó amable, aunque con suma tranquilidad

\- En orden - Replicó el pelinegro pasando de largo. Kakashi lo siguió - ¿Qué hay de ti?

El jonin se encogió de hombros - Tenía algo de tiempo libre - Igual que siempre, pensó Sasuke - Así que decidí desearte suerte en tu exámen. Aunque no creo que te haga mucha falta

\- No es nada - Replicó Sasuke indiferente, no tanto por soberbia, sino por que realmente no le resultaría dificil pasar la prueba

\- Te convertirás en ninja Sasuke, eso es algo importante ¿Tengo que explicartelo de nuevo?

\- No - Sasuke lo interrumpió de inmediato - Ya lo sé, es importante - Dijo rápidamente, buscando evitar otro de los sermones de Kakashi

\- Buen chico - Kakashi sonrió palmeandole la espalda

* * *

Sakura había llegado temprano, desde luego. Nunca había llegado un segundo tarde a una clase y hoy, el día de graduación, no iba a ser diferente. Entró en el salón y se dirigió a su asiento, como lo hacía cada día. Unos segundos después comenzaron a llegar otros estudiantes. El salón se fue llenando de a poco.

\- Sakura! ¿seguro que pasaste la noche aquí verdad? - Ino se acercó a ella al entrar al salón

\- No exageres Ino - Replicó la pelirosa avergonzada

\- ¿Qué sucede frentona? No me dirás que estas nerviosa. Cómo si no fueras a sacarte un 10+ - Bromeó la rubia relajando a su amiga

\- No puedo evitarlo. Hoy será el día en que mis esfuerzos den fruto

\- Lo sé - Dijo Ino comprensivamente mientras se sentaba a su lado - Tus padres se pondrán muy contentos

\- Si - Asintió Sakura con una sonrisa

Unos minutos mas tarde el salón estaba lleno. Todos los estudiantes habían llegado, y esperaban a que Iruka apareciera para dar inicio a la prueba. Sakura recorría con la mirada a sus compañeros, la mayoría se veían calmados, sólo unos pocos nerviosos. Shikamaru se veía igual de aburrido que siempre, Choji devoraba con avidez su bolsa de papas, Kiba presumía ante el resto, Sasuke se mantenía imperturbable como siempre... Repaso una vez más los rostros, y se dió cuenta de que alguien no estaba

\- Naruto no vino ¿verdad? - Notó sorprendida

\- Es cierto - Notó Ino también

\- ¿De veras crees que sea tan tonto para perderse el exámen de graduación? - Sakura no podía entender algo así

\- Es mejor así, ese idiota no tiene nada que hacer aquí - Exclamó Kashi que estaba un asiento detrás. Su nariz y muñeca continuaban vendadas

\- A lo mejor aparece a último momento - Dijo Shikamaru sin importancia

\- Ahora que lo mencionan... - Ino se puso a pensar - Escuché a mi padre deciir algo extraño...

\- ¿Tu padre? - Preguntó Sakura

Sasuke que no estaba lejos de las muchachas aguzó su oído al escuchar a la rubia

\- Si, sabes que trabaja en la división de inteligencia. Claro, cómo no me di cuenta antes - Ino se golpeó la frente

\- ¿De qué se trata?

\- Escuché a papá decir... que tomaron prisionero a un estudiante

\- ¿Qué, es en serio? - Se asombró Sakura, a estas alturas muchos otros escuchaban atentamente - ¿Pero eso que tiene que ver con Naruto?

\- Pues el no esta aquí hoy, tal vez sea una coincidencia, pero tal vez no... Mi padre dijo que al prisionero lo acusaron de alta traición, y que probablemente sería sentenciado a muerte

\- ¿Qué? - Esta vez fue Hinata quien intervino. Aunque por regla general no se comunicaba mucho con nadie, no podía creer lo que oía

\- Ino espera ¿estas segura? La acusación de alta traición no es algo que se haga a la ligera - Sakura había estudiado varias veces el código de leyes de la aldea y conocía a la perfección el tema - Sólo esta reservado para crímenes muy graves

\- Eso es lo que oí decir a papá - Sostuvo Ino - Pero quien sabe, quizás hablaba de otra persona - Se encogió de hombros

Justo cuando la discusión tomaba color Iruka entró en el salon. Nadie se molestó en notarlo, pero su mirada no reflejaba la emoción de ver a sus estudiantes graduarse.

\- Buenos días niños, cómo saben hoy es el día de su graduación. En verdad estoy orgulloso de haber estado a su lado estos años y tengo toda mi confianza en que se convertirán en ninjas útiles para nuestra aldea. Sólo me queda desearles buena suerte, aunque sé que lo harán bien - Expresó Iruka con sentimiento, pero sin poder reprimir su pesar interno - Comenzaremos ahora

* * *

Era de noche otra vez, pero él no tenía manera de saberlo. Allí no había ventanas, ni sol ni luna, sino una perpetua oscuridad. Debía llevar ya dos días allí, al menos eso creía, pero era difícil saberlo. Su cuerpo ya estaba entumecido, y las cuerdas le habían lacerado la piel de las muñecas y tobillos. Sentía el cuelo duro como roca, ya que apenas si podía girarlo. El aire estaba colmado de humedad y era difícil de respirar.  
Pero Naruto no luchaba, no gritaba ni pataleaba. Sólo estaba allí, derrotado al fin.

 _Cuando le quitaron la bolsa el resplandor de las lámparas lo encandiló unos momentos y no podía distinguir su entorno. Pero los contornos se fueron haciendo mas claros hasta que pudo reconocer el rostro del Hokage mirándolo severamente. El rostro del anciano siempre era templado y tranquilo, con una seriedad propia de su experiencia y edad, pero esta vez era distinto, era el rostro de un juez.  
_ _Junto a él se hallaba el anciano de las vendas, y otras dos personas, una mujer mayor con semblante de piedra y un anciano de rostro largo y ojos que lo miraban con frialdad. Al parecer estaban en la Torre Hokage, en la oficina del anciano._

 _\- Naruto... - Comenzó a hablar el Tercero sin mostrarse perturbado - Has sido traído aquí para responder por tus crímenes contra la aldea_

 _Naruto entendía en la posición que estaba, aquel era el fin del camino ¿Qué podía hacer o decir en su defensa? - ¿Cual de todos viejo? - Replicó en broma con su actitud natural, si iba a caer al menos no dejaría que lo intimidaran_

 _\- No se te permitirá hablar a menos que se lo requiera muchacho - Sentenció la mujer - Cualquier cosa que digas empeorará tu situación_

 _Naruto resistió con todas sus fuerzas la tentación de señalar que la voz de la anciana sonaba como una bisagra vieja, y que probablemente necesitaba ser "aceitada". Luchó con fuerza para reprimir la risa, y se vio obligado a bajar la cabeza para ocultar una pequeña sonrisa_

 _\- Naruto, se ha confirmado tu culpabilidad en el robo del Pergamino Secreto del Primer Hokage, por tanto se te acusa con el crimen de alta traición. Una falta que puede castigarse con la muerte - Continuó el Hokage imperturbable - ¿Hay algo que te gustaría agregar en tu defensa? - Agregó con un atisbo de esperanza_

 _El rubio pensó en alguna excusa tonta, pero era en vano. Realmente, no se sentía particularmente mal por haber robado el rollo, sino por que lo atraparan - Como dijeron, soy culpable no? - Dijo desafiante_

 _\- Ya veo... - El Hokage lo miró apenado - Entonces permanecerás encarcelado hasta que se decida tu pena_

 _Naruto no objetó nada cuando dos ANBU aparecieron para llevárselo, su mirada continuaba igual. Ya todo había acabado para él, de una manera u otra_

\- **Voy a morir... -** Esa idea resonaba en su mente con una fuerza aturdidora, pero aún no podía asimilarla. Nunca debió confiar en esos idiotas, podría haberse largado con lo que tenía, como sea hubiera tenido mejor suerte - **No... no quiero morir...** \- Se sintió débil y aturdido, no quería terminar así, en una mugrosa alcantarilla. Había vivido en una alcantarilla toda su vida, no quería terminarla allí, no podía ¿Por qué el? Todo había sido una mierda desde siempre... y ahora terminaría igual.

Un sonido extraño llamó su atención; se oía como una risa, pero era apenas audible. Sonaba grave, pesada, como la respiración de un animal, y cada vez se hacía mas fuerte. Naruto se estremeció... no quería hacerlo otra vez. Aquella verdad la había desterrada de su mente hace tiempo, y nunca pensaba en ello ¿Pero de cara a la muerte qué poder tenía? Era totalmente impotente.  
La oscuridad de la habitación comenzó a volverse mas densa, la bombilla blanca que brillaba con la intensidad de un fósforo apenas quedo engullida por las sombras. Durante dos días no había escuchado una voz humana, ni el mas mínimo ruido que el ocasional rechinar de la silla cuando intentaba acomodarse. Pero ahora, se dio cuenta, había un silencio absoluto y mortal, era como si ni siquiera existiera el aire a su alrededor. Sintió frío en sus pies, los sintió húmedos y se dio cuenta de que no estaba en la silla, estaba de pie y libre. No, cualquier cosa menos libre.  
Una fina capa de agua cubría el suelo metálico y comenzó a escucharse el ligero sonido de una gota caer intermitentemente. Un leve y enfermizo resplandor comenzó a brillar en las paredes, pero sin emitir luz.

 **(¿No te te lo había dicho?)**

Naruto volteó estremecido al oír la monstruosa voz. De la oscuridad emergió una gigantesca jaula con barrotes que superaban la vista. Una sombra se movía dentro y dos enormes orbes rojos que brillaban como rubíes incandescentes se posaron sobre él.

 **(No puedes escapar) -** Era una voz estremecedora, las palabras se superponían con el sonido de un gruñido animal

\- Tú... - Naruto contempló los pequeños soles que lo miraban fijamente. Sabía que no podía escapar, no tenia a donde correr, esta vez no podría huir - Entonces... es el fin, de verdad - No pudo contener una amarga risa

 **(Ante la muerte los humanos siempre lamentan sus errores, alzan qujas contra el destino o intentan aferrarse a la supervivencia con desesperación. Pero tú ríes, me intrigas pequeño humano)** La inmensa sombra se expresó con calma, mostrando genuino interés

\- Ya no importa, es el fin - Suspiró Naruto y se dejo caer al suelo

 **(¿No deseas vivir?)** Preguntó la voz

\- ¿Qué diferencia hay? Si aprendí algo bien es que los deseos valen mierda. Desear algo no sirve para que se haga realidad

 **(Así es, lo que se requiere para volver realidad los deseos es poder. Y tú, pequeño humano, no posees poder alguno)** Sentenció la criatura **(No eres sino un peón, siempre lo has sido. Y has jugado tú papel satisfactoriamente; nunca has tenido el valor suficiente para volver realidad tu ambición)**

\- ¿Y tú que sabes?

\- **(Ingenuo mortal) -** Rugió la bestia **\- (Yo soy la oscuridad que habita en los corazones de los hombres, soy el castigo por su codicia y maldad. La oscuridad me llama desde el interior de cada uno de ustedes ¿crees que eres distinto a los demás? Eres tan vil y traicionero como todos ellos mocoso**

\- Cállate

\- **(Engañate a ti mismo si quieres, pero no puedes engañarme a mí. Tu oscuridad es mi alimento)**

 **"** dejenme en paz de una vez", "voy a despedazar a ese imbécil", "sólo 10 ryo, que miserable", "¿por qué no se mueren de una vez?", "algún día me vengaré" - Era la voz de Naruto la que resonaba por las paredes, como un eco de sus pensamientos

\- Cállate! - El rubio dio un paso adelante con furia

\- **(Eres tan patético como los demás, dominado por el miedo. Temes admitir tu propia naturaleza; los humanos siempre temen oír lo que no quieren, viven atrapados en un mundo de ilusiones, cegados ante la realidad. Su peor enemigo es su sí mismo)**

\- No voy a morir aquí...

 **\- (Morirás de todos modos algún día. Qué sentido tiene prolongar tu miserable existencia ¿qué esperas lograr humano?) -** Cuestionó el monstruo, ansioso de medir su respuesta

\- No lo sé... pero no quiero morir ahora; si vivo puedo descubrir...

\- **(Esperanza entonces; qué veneno mas letal. Aferrándose a ilusiones intrascendentes, engañando la evidencia de la realidad. Buscas prolongar la mentira... es inevitable, eres humano después de todo. Parece que tu tampoco serás la respuesta) -** Negó el zorro con cierta pena **(Ya no podrás escapar de mí niño, tarde o temprano voy a salir. No te encariñes demasiado con tu vida, por que voy a tomarla. A diferencia de ti, yo tengo el poder que necesito, tengo todo el poder que hay) -** La bestia rugió emanando un aura carmesí que hizo volar a Naruto, retazos de energía oscura flotaban en el ambiente, y el rubio podía oir como le hablaban, como susurraban la maldad de los corazones humanos, el odio, el rencor. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Naruto sintió verdadero miedo

El mundo volvió a ser una habitación húmeda y oscura, la pequeña lámpara seguía brillando intermitentemente. Su cuerpo estaba atado nuevamente, no podía mover las manos para quitarse el sudor helado del rostro.  
Escuchó el sonido de la puerta abrirse, unos pasos resonaron detrás suyo.

\- Naruto...

El rubio hizo un esfuerzo por levantar la cabeza y ver a su visitante - Rin... ¿qué hay? - Dijo con media sonrisa, intentando sonar casual como siempre, aunque estaba extremadamente agotado

La mujer suspiró y le frotó el cabello con calma - ¿En qué lío te metiste...

* * *

Era oficial ahora. Habían superado la prueba y habían recibido el rango de Genin. Todos en la clase lograron pasar el examen y ahora ostentaban con emoción sus bandanas, la insignia que probaba su logro.  
Habían pasado dos días desde el exámen de graduación y ahora se encontraban en la academia esperando a que sean designados los equipos de los que formarían parte. A partir de ese momento, comenzaban sus carreras como ninja. No era ningún secreto que todas las chicas querían estar en el mismo equipo que Sasuke. Por su parte el Uchiha no estaba muy entusiasmado con la idea de un equipo, sólo esperaba que no le tocara junto a ningún inútil.  
Sakura estaba bastante nerviosa, desde luego que quería quedar junto a Sasuke, era el mejor entre todos ellos y lo admiraba profundamente por sus habilidades. Pero la posibilidad era mínima, era mas probable que le tocara con otros estudiantes. Sólo esperaba que quienes fueran sus compañeros se lo tomaran con seriedad.

\- Bueno chicos, esta es la última etapa - Habló Iruka con una ligera sonrisa - Les anunciaré como estarán compuestos los equipos, y luego de eso comenzarán oficialmente a operar como ninjas. Es un gran paso, pero confío en ustedes. Entonces veamos... equipo 1 - Iruka leyó los nombres que integraban cada uno de los equipos, compuestos por tres personas, junto al de su sensei Jonin asignado - Veamos, equipo 7: Sakura Haruno - La pelirosa escuchó expectante - Sasuke Uchiha - Una fiesta se desató en la cabeza de Sakura, había quedado junto a Sasuke ¿qué mas podía pedir? Por su parte Sasuke esperaba el nombre del ultimo integrante, la chica Haruno al menos se lo tomaría en serio y tenía mucho conocimiento, podría haber sido peor en su opinión - Y... Naruto - La expresión de Iruka cambió al leer el nombre del estudiante ausente, su semblante se suavizó transmitiendo cierta pena - Su sensei será Hatake Kakashi

 **\- ¿Kakashi? -** Sasuke se lamentó internamente, justo el mas perezoso y descuidado de los ninjas sería quien estaría a cargo de su equipo, genial. Podría haberselo dicho antes... - **Pero... ¿qué hay del tonto?**

Tanto Sakura como Sasuke se lo preguntaron ¿qué había de Naruto? No se había presentado al exámen ¿cómo era posible que estubiera en su equipo? Sakura expresó en voz alta aquella preocupación - Un momento Iruka-sensei, Naruto ni siquiera está aquí ¿cómo pudo haber sido asignado a nuestro equipo? No se graduó como el resto - Los demás se preguntaban lo mismo

\- Sakura, los equipos son designados por el Hokage en persona, no nos corresponde a nosotros cuestionar esa desición - No había que decir nada mas, evocar el nombre del Hokage era suficiente para terminar toda discusión

\- Lo siento - Se disculpó Sakura apenada sentándose otra vez

\- Bueno, prosigamos. Equipo 8: Hinata Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame. Su sensei será Kurenai Yuhi - Iruka terminó de redactar la formación de los equipos luego de unos minutos - Bueno chicos, esperen aquí a que se presente su sensei. Les deseo suerte una vez más, sé que lo harán bien - El chunin dejó el salón, no sin antes dirigirle un último pensamiento al mas problemático de sus estudiantes - **Naruto... todo depende de ti ahora**

\- Maldita sea Sakura, qué suerte tienes - Se quejó Ino a su lado - Estas con Sasuke, qué no daría yo por eso. Es tu frente de la suerte, sin dudas - Se quejó la rubia

\- Pero ¿qué hay de Naruto? ni siquiera esta aquí - Sakura aún no entendía aquello

\- Tal vez fue sólo para llenar espacio ¿qué hay si ni siquiera se presenta? ¿tú y Sasuke a solas?! Cómo quisiera estar en tu lugar frentona!

\- Sigue soñando cerda, esta vez te tocó perder - Replicó Sakura con suficiencia

\- Ja muy graciosa, pero ya verás, seré tan buena ninja que Sasuke no tendrá mas opción que pedirme una cita - Devolvió con confianza

Uno a uno los Jonin se presentaron para retirar a sus equipos. Ino y Sakura se despidieron deseándose suerte, el sensei del equipo 10 parecía ser alguien fuerte. El ultimo equipo fue el de Hinata, su sensei era una bella mujer de cabello negro. Al final, sólo quedaban Sakura y Sasuke en el salón. La pelirosa estaba realmente nerviosa, tenía la chance perfecta de congeniar con Sasuke. Pero no se le ocurría que decirle.

\- Sasuke... - Hablo algo tímida - ¿Qué crees que suceda con Naruto? En verdad estará en nuestro equipo - Decidió hablar casualmente

\- No lo sé, es muy extraño - Replicó Sasuke con calma - Hace días que no aparece en la academia

\- Lo sé, creo que tal vez los equipos se designaron antes del exámen, quizá se deba a eso - Razonó la pelirosa

\- Es posible...

Era una teoría plausible, y podría haberse confirmado sino fuera por que la puerta se abrió dandole paso nada menos que a Naruto. El joven entró con calma, escoltado por dos ANBU. No se lo veía particularmente distinto de cualquier otro dia, manteía su mirada aburrida y su semblante burlón - Heme aquí ¿ahora me dejarán limpiarme el culo solo? - Se quejó el rubio con los ninjas enmascarados

\- Recuerda que estas bajo vigilancia, no intentes nada - Dijo secamente uno de los enmascarados

\- Si gracias, yo también te voy a extrañar mucho - Replicó con sarcasmo Naruto revoleando sus ojos. Los ANBU desaparecieron de la vista - Valla, supongo que ustedes son mis "compañeros" - Se dirigió hacia ambos Genin

\- Naruto - Sakura exclamó sorprendida - ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Parece que ahora soy un ninja, menuda mierda. Hasta me dieron una de estas cosas y todo - Mostró la bandana que llevaba en su bolsillo

\- Ni siquiera te presentaste al exámen, cómo es posible - Lo miró Sasuke intrigado

\- Larga historia, jodidamente larga. No tengo ganas de contarla - Se dirigió hacia el escritorio y se sentó allí - ¿Y ahora qué?

\- Estamos esperando al sensei - Informó Sakura aún confundida

\- ¿A Kakashi, qué acaso están locos? No conoce la palabra puntualidad. Incluso estando encarcelado llegué antes que él, eso te da una idea - Divagó casualmente

\- ¿Qué cosa? - Sakura lo miró asombrada ¿sería cierto lo que había dicho Ino? - ¿Cómo que encarcelado? Naruto qué diablos hiciste

\- Ya te dije, es una historia larga - Se encogió de hombros - No estoy de humor para eso. Mejor doy un paseo

\- No espera, no puedes irte. Esperaremos a nuestro sensei aquí como nos indicaron - Se interpuso la pelirosa en su camino

\- A mi no me dijeron eso, así que daré una vuelta

\- Mira Naruto ahora somos parte del mismo equipo, así que es mejor si no te portas como un cretino, al menos cuando estamos en cumplimiento del deber ¿de acuerdo? - Lo regaño la muchacha con seriedad, pero tan pronto como lo dijo se sintió algo nerviosa. El rubio la estaba mirando de una manera que la hacía sentirse muy insegura. Sasuke por su parte se puso alerta, preguntandose si Naruto realmente atacaría a Sakura

\- Jaja de acuerdo Sakura - Naruto rió despreocupadamente, Sakura se relajó dándose cuenta de cuan tensa se había puesto - Pero no puedo prometerte eso, ya lo sabes. Me portaré bien esta vez - Sakura suspiró, aceptando que era mejor que nada - Quien hubiera dicho que la sabelotodo tenía tanto carácter

\- Acostúmbrate - Replicó Sakura desafiante, indispuesta a ceder. Sasuke tuvo que admitir que no pensaba que la pelirosa tuviera ese valor

La puerta se abrió y Kakashi llegó por fin. El Jonin contempló a su equipo un momento - Buenos días, parece que de ahora en más estamos atrapados unos con otros así que procuremos hacer esta experiencia lo menos desagradable posible - Dijo con una sonrisa inocente - Siganme

* * *

Bien, así queda el inicio. Espero que haya gustado minimamente. Aclaro un detalle, si se dieron cuenta Naruto solo es referido como Naruto, sin el Uzumaki. El no sabe que ese es su nombre completo, ya que siempre pense que era demasiado tonto que nadie se diera cuenta quien era su madre siendo que era la unica Uzumaki en la aldea. Así que Naruto desconoce su nombre completo, es parte del secreto de su identidad.


	2. Equipo 7

\- Mierda, mierda, mierda

La habían cagado en grande ¿cómo fue tan tonto? ¿qué acaso no había aprendido a lo largo de toda su inmunda vida que la única regla era cuidar su maldito trasero por sobre todas las cosas? Sabía como manipular a otros, sabía como lograr que hicieran lo que quería y sabía a la perfección que todos tienen un precio. Él era quien engañaba, quien usaba a los demás, quien siempre triunfaba. Y sin embargo allí estaba, a punto de ser asesinado como un perro.

Debían de haber pasado un par de días desde que fue capturado. Lo metieron en una celda donde apenas si podía estirarse, y bien podían haberle dejado la bolsa puesta por que ni el mas miserable rayo de luz penetraba aquel agujero. El aire era frío y húmedo, denso y escaso, apenas suficiente para respirar y nada reconfortante al entrar en los pulmones. Era seguro que lo habían llevado bajo tierra.  
El único sonido que oía era el de su propia y entrecortada respiración, los guardias que le llevaban agua cada varias horas no emitían el mas mínimo ruido, sus pisadas eran inaudibles ¿eran acaso humanos o sombras de ultratumba?

Al tercer día la puerta finalmente se abrió, sus ojos no distinguían nada en la eterna penumbra que parecía extenderse al infinito. Una mano lo sujetó y lo puso de pie, una mano enguantada mas fría que el aire gélido que habitaba el ambiente. Fue arrastrado como un muñeco de trapo, sus piernas acalambradas no tenían fuerza para sostenerlo. Pudo divisar un traicionero rayo de luz filtrarse por alguna minúscula grieta, y entonces se percató de que el corredor por el que lo llevaban no tenía paredes sino que se sostenía sobre la oscuridad del vacío ¿Se hallaba en alguna especie de fortaleza subterránea?  
Cuando llegaron al otro extremo la penumbra volvió a envolverlo con familiaridad y no fue sino hasta unos minutos después que distinguió el pálido brillo de una antorcha que anticipaba una puerta de hierro. Detrás había una pequeña habitación vacía con excepción de una silla de hierro sobre la que pendía un pequeño foco en el techo que proyectaba un tenue circulo de luz en el suelo. Sus captores lo colocaron en la silla sin mediar palabra y se acomodaron silenciosamente en rincones opuestos de la habitación.  
Antes de que pudiera preguntar qué sucedía un suave golpeteo le llegó a los oídos. Eran pasos, alguien avanzaba lentamente en su dirección.

\- Confío en qué has sido tratado bien durante tu estadía - Habló con cínica calma la voz. Su dueño se acercó a paso tranquilo quedando en el borde del circulo de luz y entonces pudo distinguirlo. Era el mismo malnacido que los había sorprendido aquella noche. El anciano tenía gran parte de su cuerpo cubierto por vendajes y dependía de un bastón para desplazarse. Aún así cuando su único ojo visible lo miró directamente pudo entender que aquel hombre era cualquier cosa menos un anciano desvalido.

\- Como un rey - Quería parecer desafiante, pero tenía la garganta seca y su mandíbula adolorida de modo que su voz sonó mucho menos confiada de lo que planeaba

\- Bien. Seguro te preguntarás qué haces aquí o por qué no has sido ejecutado aún como el resto de tus camaradas

Aquello lo hizo estremecerse visiblemente - ¿Qué es lo que quieres? Ya recuperaste tu rollo de mierda no? - Escupió con ira - Así que por qué no me dejas ir malnacido

\- Joven, estoy seguro que sabes como funciona la ley ¿cierto? - Replicó con calma el anciano - Cuando alguien comete un delito recibe un castigo, es una de las premisas básicas para asegurar el orden en una sociedad. Aunque tengo curiosidad ¿realmente esperabas tener éxito en semejante empresa? - Dijo con visible curiosidad desconcertandolo - ¿Realmente crees que uno de los tesoros mas valiosos de esta aldea podría caer tan fácilmente en las manos de unos delincuentes de poca monta?

\- Tsk te crees la gran cosa? Si aquel bastardo no hubiese hablado habría escapado con ese rollo - Replicó furioso

El anciano negó con la cabeza - Joven Kenshi ¿realmente crees que fue así?

Oír su nombre lo desconcertó - ¿C-cómo sabes

\- Joven - Lo interrumpió el anciano - ¿Crees que podrías haberte acercado tanto si yo no lo hubiera permitido? ¿crees acaso que tuviste algo que ver con lo que sucedió? ¿crees siquiera que se trataba del pergamino?

El sudor le había empapado la frente, aunque el frió era tal que podía ver su aliento flotando con cada respiro ¿Quien diablos era ese anciano?

\- Parece que lo has entendido muchacho. Puedo ver que eres alguien listo, si no hubiera advertido tu utilidad estarías muerto junto con tus socios

\- ¿Utilidad? - El nudo en su garganta fue reemplazado por una inesperada sensación de alivio, no iba a morir. Si, este era un juego que conocía, sólo debía jugar bien sus cartas. Estaba seguro, no era la desesperación hablando - ¿Qué podría ofrecerle a alguien tan bien informado como usted? - Dijo con sarcasmo

\- Provienes de la zona oeste ¿no es cierto?

\- Cómo si no supieras eso - Replicó Kenshi negandose a ser manipulado tan facilmente

El anciano rió sutilmente - Veo que nos entenderemos bien joven Kenshi. Tu me serás de utilidad y desde luego tendrás tu correspondiente recompensa a cambio

Kenshi se permitió sonreír, después de todo había triunfado una vez más.

* * *

La tensión era palpable el ambiente, nadie quería estar allí. Sasuke asumió su usual carácter taciturno, sus brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados, ignorando su entorno. Naruto botezaba sonoramente en un intento de dejar exageradamente en claro cuan poco le importaba todo. Y Sakura, la chica, entrelazaba sus dedos nerviosa con la mirada baja, claramente tensa por la situación.  
El Jonin suspiró **"Esto va a ser muuuy difícil** " Pensó contemplando a su nuevo equipo. Decidió romper el hielo y comenzar de una vez.

\- Bien - Dijo aclarando su garganta - ¿Qué tal si nos presentamos todos? Ya que de ahora en más formaremos parte del mismo equipo sería bueno conocernos un poco - Explicó, aunque su postura y tono indiferente no le confirieron mucha seriedad

\- ¿Q-qué deberíamos decir exactamente? - Preguntó Sakura nerviosa

\- Ya saben, cosas que le gustan y disgustan, pasatiempos, sueños y metas, esa clase de cosas - Replicó suprimiendo un inminente bostezo

\- ¿Qué tal si empieza usted sensei? - Suigirió Sakura aún insegura

\- ¿Yo? - Kakashi enfatizó señalandose a si mismo - Mi nombre es Kakashi Hatake, hay muchas cosas que me gustan y varias que no, sueños para el futuro...? - Se lo pensó un momento - No pienso mucho en eso; ha! tengo varios pasatiempos - Finalizó su exposición con calma

La pelirosa lo miró incrédula - ¿Es en serio? - No pudo evitar preguntar

\- Ahora tú - Le devolvió el favor

\- Yo... mi nombre es Sakura Haruno, me gusta la lectura y aprender sobre diferentes temas, no me gusta que la gente no se tome en serio sus responsabilidades - Enfatizó aquello dando una mirada severa a Kakashi - Mi pasatiempos son leer y ayudar a mis padres, tienen una panadería - Expresó con firmeza, queriendo mostrar que no se avergonzaba en lo mas minimo - Y mi sueño es demostrar que puedo ser una gran kunoichi, y probar que no se necesita un linaje especial para ser un ninja valioso para esta aldea

 **\- Valla, es una chica interesante, será una buena ancla para estos dos -** Reflexionó Kakashi - Bien, nada mal. Me gusta tu entusiasmo Sakura. Ahora por qué no sigues tu? el muchacho con cara de pocos amigos - Señaló a Sasuke

\- ¿No podemos saltearnos esta parte Kakashi? - Sasuke estaba visiblemente irritado

\- Te ayudaré - Se aclaró la garganta - Mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha - Añadió en broma

\- Sasuke Uchiha, hay pocas cosas que me gusten, y me disgustan las personas que no se toman en serio sus vidas. Mi pasatiempo es entrenar y mejorar mis habilidades... y mi meta para el futuro es restaurar mi clan, y volverme suficientemente fuerte para sobrepasar a cierta persona y hallar las respuestas que busco - Finalizó su exposición crípticamente pero con una seriedad que no pasó desapercibida para nadie. Sakura lo miró genuinamente intrigada y Naruto le dirigió una ojeada neutral

\- Bueno, parece que la temperatura cayó por debajo de 0 grados por un momento ¿Qué tal si terminamos con esto? - Señaló a Naruto

\- Je, lo mejor para el final no? - Sonrió vanidosamente, ganándose una mirada de disgusto de sus compañeros - Naruto, como ya saben. Me gusta... ya saben, lo usual, comer, dormir, obtener algún dinero, gastar algunas bromas, mujeres - Guiñó un ojo en dirección a Sakura, a lo que la pelirosa contesto con un bufido. Naruto se encogió de hombros y continuó - No me gustan los pesados, mandones, que se metan en mis asuntos, o que me atrapen. Pasatiempos... mejor no entremos en detalles. Sueños? No sé, quien sabe - Dijo con una indiferencia fingida - Por ahora se limita a mantener mi cabeza unida a mi cuerpo, y por eso es que accedí a esto de los ninjas

\- Bueno... gracias Naruto... mejor no hables por un rato - Kakashi suspiró sonoramente - Bien... cómo saben de ahora en más formaremos el equipo 7. Lo que significa que trabajaremos juntos, en E-Q-U-I-P-O - Les remarcó el Jonin - Normalmente les tendría que hacer pasar una prueba antes de continuar, pero en este caso será mejor que dejemos eso para después

\- ¿Una prueba sensei, a qué se refiere? - Preguntó Sakura desconcertada

\- No te preocupes por eso ahora Sakura, ya llegará el momento para eso - La tranquilizó Kakashi con calma, pero si había algo que Sakura no hacía era dejar para después las cosas - Así que... mañana tendremos una pequeña misión y una sesión de entrenamiento, quiero estar seguro del alcance de sus habilidades... nos reuniremos a las 8:00 en punto en el puente Kanae

\- Querrá decir a las 11 - Naruto le murmuró a Sasuke y el pelinegro asintió

\- Así que ya saben muchachos, compórtense - Les sonrió el Jonin inocentemente antes de desaparecer

\- ¿Eso fue todo? - Sakura quedó perpleja. La actitud de su sensei no era nada de lo que esperaba de un Jonin

\- Bueno, la sacamos barata verdad? Al menos no nos sermoneó - Comentó Naruto llevando sus brazos detrás de la cabeza - Ya se hizo tarde no? Me ruge el estómago, ahí se ven - Naruto hizo un ademán vago con su mano a modo de despedida

\- E-espera Naruto - Lo detuvo Sakura

\- ¿Qué pasa? - La miró de reojo con cierta curiosidad

La pelirosa dudó un momento pero se armó de valor y lo miró seriamente - Recuerda llegar a tiempo. Es nuestra primera misión oficial como ninjas, tomatelo en serio por favor

Naruto suspiró, esta chica iba a ser un constante dolor de cabeza - Oh vamos Sakura ¿acaso no confías en mí? Eres muy cruel, pensé que ahora que somos compañeros de equipo me tendrías algo de fe - Bajó la cabeza simulando tristeza

Sakura cruzó sus brazos con gesto severo - Tendrás que ganártelo - Le replicó intransigente

\- Claro mami lo que digas - Naruto revoleó los ojos - Con su permiso - Simuló una reverencia antes de partir

Sakura suspiró con pesar - No será nada fácil - Se dió cuenta entonces de que Sasuke aún continuaba allí - Bu-bueno Sasuke, nos vemos mañana entonces - Se inclinó algo avergonzada ante el pelinegro

\- Claro - Replicó Sasuke con calma antes de partir. La pelirosa lo vio irse, disimulando la decepción de que no reparara en ella

* * *

El Hokage permanecía sentado, pensativo. No esperaba maravillas el primer día desde luego. Sin embargo no podía reprimir la inquietud que le generaba el asunto. Claro que aquel debate interno no se traslucía en su semblante, era el Hokage después de todo, el símbolo de autoridad supremo en la Aldea.  
Kakashi le había informado de todo lo sucedido, hasta los mas mínimos detalles. Sarutobi había requerido saber todo. El Jonin esperaba la respuesta de su líder con su usual calma.

El anciano se tomó su tiempo, inhaló de su pipa y expulsó con calma una bocanada de humo - Ya veo. No espero demasiado por ahora Kakashi, pero cualquier cambio por mas leve que sea puede ser un detalle a tener en cuenta

\- Si, lo entiendo - Acordó el Jonin - Será dificil, Naruto no tiene mucho respeto por la autoridad, si acaso alguno

\- Lo sé - El Hokage se perdió en la nada otro momento - Si se tratara de otra persona en la misma situación la pena hubiera sido la muerte con seguridad, sin importar su identidad. Pero su... situación es única - Kakashi pensó con ironía que aquella misma razón fue la causante de que cometiera el crímen en primer lugar - Konoha no puede sacrificar uno de sus componentes mas valiosos, sin mencionar las nefastas consecuencias que podría traer para el equilibrio del mundo mismo

\- Lo entiendo. Creo que su desición fue la correcta

\- Yo también lo espero, es una apuesta arriesgada sin dudas. ANBU está descartado, darle poder sin sustentarlo en la lealtad a Konoha sólo lo convertiría en un peligro. Lo que necesita es una razón, algo que defender. Es por eso que un equipo podría ser positivo para él

\- Sasuke y Naruto son capaces de entenderse bien - Asintió Kakashi - Y no parece sentir desagrado hacia Sakura, creo que podrían convertirse en un buen equipo... si a Naruto llega a importarle, lo mismo para Sasuke

\- El futuro de Naruto es incierto, pero un evento decisivo puede ocurrir en cualquier momento. Ese niño lleva en su interior un poder sin igual y tarde o temprano ese poder despertará. Pero cuando llegue ese momento ¿qué decidirá hacer con él? - Se interrumpió un momento dando una bocanada a su pipa - Los lazos que lo unen a esta aldea son muy delgados, sino inexistentes

\- A veces me pregunto... - Divagó Kakashi - Minato sensei murió con el deseo de que Naruto fuera considerado un héroe para la Aldea ¿sabía lo que podría suceder?

\- La ingenuidad no era una cualidad característica de Minato - Replicó Sarutobi con seriedad - El destino de los Jinchurikis es bien conocido. Minato tomó una decisión aquel día. No dudo de que contempló todas las consecuencias posibles, pero su decisión fue la de un verdadero Hokage de Konoha

\- ¿De veras lo cree?

\- No dudo que su deseo fue que Naruto creciera y se convierta en un ninja invaluable para esta aldea. En ese caso nosotros podríamos haber cumplido nuestro papel fácilmente educando al niño para ser un propio shinobi. Pero la voluntad de Minato como Hokage, y su voluntad como padre bien pueden haber sido distintas. Podríamos adjudicarnos el actuar bajo sus deseos al intentar hacer de Naruto un ninja leal a Konoha, tal vez si, tal vez eso es lo que el Yondaime Hokage hubiera deseado - Sarutobi calló otro momento, intentando tomar un respiro de sus propios pensamientos - Pero ¿podría Minato creer que es justo que su hijo tenga que pasar por todo esto? ¿vivir para una aldea que le dio la espalda?

Kakashi no pudó disentir. Era cierto que una parte de él se adjudicaba actuar acorde a los deseos de su sensei, pero la realidad era mas compleja que aquello. Un shinobi actúa siempre para la aldea, pero la persona bajo la bandana es una cuestión distinta. Ni siquiera el Hokage estaba exento de tal contradicción

\- El sacrificio de Minato fue su elección final como Hokage. No sólo pagó con su vida, sino con la de su hijo - Sarutobi suspiró hondamente - No pretendo desanimarte Kakashi - Lo tranquilizó riendo levemente - Aún que sea el Hokage ya soy un hombre mayor, y no puedo evitar expresarme como tal. Llegado este punto hay cosas que pienso demasiado, pero ser el Hokage significa tomar decisiones. Y el Hokage vive para su aldea, Minato mejor que nadie entendió eso - Finalizó con una sonrisa nostálgica - Aunque... Kushina bien sería otra historia

Una gota bajó por la cabeza de Kakashi - Prefiero no imaginar eso

* * *

El pequeño puesto de Ichiraku Ramen era un lugar modesto sin duda, pero mantenía una clientela regular. Muchos grandes ninjas habían disfrutado del ramen del viejo Teuchi, incluso Hokages.  
Naruto particularmente tenía una extraña fijación por comer allí. El ramen era su comida preferida, y aunque aquella tienda no quedaba precisamente cerca de su casa, ya que se encontraba en la zona residencial del centro, la frecuentaba religiosamente. Teuchi le había tomado un gran aprecio a través de los años, bautizándolo oficialmente como su cliente número uno. Ayame, su hija y una bella muchacha que había crecido trabajando junto a su padre siempre se alegraba de recibir al pequeño escandaloso en su tienda. Naruto, preso de los cambios hormonales propios de su edad, había contemplado a la muchacha con "esos" ojos mas de una vez, y se ruborizaba ligeramente cada vez que ella le sacudía los cabellos con afecto.  
Aquella noche Naruto e Iruka comían sentados en la barra, el chunin había llevado al joven a cenar allí. Para ser francos, Iruka continuaba sintiendo aquella incertidumbre que se apoderó de él cuando el Hokage le informó lo que había sucedido. Cuando escuchó que Naruto había sido acusado de traición y encarcelado sintió una profunda desesperación.  
Por un momento creyó que no podría enfrentarse al muchacho otra vez. Se sentía decepcionado, pero con él mismo mas que nada ¿cómo había sido tan tonto para no percibir lo que sucedía? Había preferido creer que Naruto se volvería un ninja y tendría un futuro brillante, pero aquella no era sino una fantasía. Las esperanzas que había depositado en el rubio no respondían a los deseos de este.  
La voz de Naruto lo sacó de sus cavilaciones.

\- Dame otro viejo! - Exclamó el joven con entusiasmo engullendo los últimos vestigios de su plato

\- ¿Cómo puedes comer tanto Naruto? - Iruka lo observó genuinamente sorprendido

\- Es que me estaba muriendo del hambre - Se quejó el rubio - Sólo me llevaron algo de pan duro en ese agujero, y sabía a mierda, y hoy no tuve mucho tiempo para comer

\- Claro... - Iruka volvió a lamentarse la pensar en el mal rato que pasó el muchacho encerrado en los calabozos

Naruto dejó su plato intacto por un momento y paseó perdidamente sus ojos sobre él - Iruka-sensei... ¿no estás enfadado conmigo?

Iruka lo observó contrariado, el muchacho estaba claramente perturbado pese a que lo disimulaba. El chunin pensó un momento qué decirle, si bien no iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad de marcarle su error no pensaba darle la espalda, necesitaba guiarlo lo mejor que pudiera - Naruto dime algo ¿por qué intentaste convertirte en ninja en primer lugar?

El rubio lo observó confundido - Pues... no es como si hubiera tenido muchas opciones. Cuando me corrieron del orfanato el viejo Hokage dijo que podía inscribirme en la Academia, y que gracias a eso contaría con dinero suficiente para mis gastos - Era cierto, pensó Iruka, la aldea contaba con un fondo de manutención para los huérfanos que recibían entrenamiento ninja - Digo ¿qué opciones tenía? No terminé en un palacio, pero al menos salí de la calle. Valió la pena

Iruka no pudo replicar nada en contra. Era cierto ¿qué opciones tenía aquel muchacho? Claro, las acciones del Hokage no habían sido fruto de puro altruismo. Naruto estaba destinado a ser una herramienta para la aldea desde su nacimiento - Escucha Naruto, si he de ser honesto contigo me has decepcionado. Lo que hiciste no fue una tontería, fue un delito grave y tuviste suerte de no perder la vida... Pero te conozco mejor que eso, y sé que puedes ser mejor - Iruka posó su mano en el hombro del rubio - Creó en ti Naruto, y no sólo por que sea mi trabajo como tu maestro - Bromeó - Sólo quiero que me prometas algo, pero debes cumplirlo. Nada de excusas esta vez

\- ¿Qué? - Naruto lo miró visiblemente emocionado

\- Intenta encontrar tu propio camino, uno del que puedas sentirte orgulloso

Naruto lo observó anonadado... tal vez ese podía ser su sueño. Sasuke y Sakura tenían el suyo, él tambien podía. Pero ¿era posible? ¿qué camino podía encontrar allí, donde solo le esperaba el rechazo? ¿Iruka pensaría lo mismo si ese camino lo llevaba lejos de Konoha? No se atrevió a preguntar aquello, no quería echar a perder el ánimo ni decepcionarlo otra vez.

\- Más ramen viejo! - Exclamó el rubio riendo

\- Naruto! - Iruka intentó detenerlo

* * *

Kizashi y Mebuki Haruno habían preparado todo un festín para su hija en honor a su mas reciente logro. El orgullo de sus padres era algo abrumador, pero Sakura estaba feliz de que estuvieran contentos. Cuando hace tantos años les reveló que su deseo era convertirse en ninja ambos lo habían tomado como un juego, pero conforme pasó el tiempo se dieron cuenta de cuan en serio hablaba su hija. No fue cosa fácil, pero finalmente le permitieron inscribirse en la academia. Un tatarabuelo de Mebuki había sido un ninja menor en tiempos donde las Aldeas ni siquiera existían, pero luego de eso nadie en su familia siguió ni remotamente un camino parecido. Cuando decidieron mudarse a Konoha no tuvo nada que ver con aquello; Sakura estaba en camino y a ambos les pareció una buena alternativa mudarse a Konoha, donde vivía la hermana menor de Mebuki quien desafortunadamente falleció durante el ataque del Zorro de Nueve Colas. Su madre nunca hablaba del tema, le resultaba muy doloroso. En fin, Sakura nació en la Aldea y aparentemente había heredado el linaje de su madre, aunque su cantidad de chakra no era nada destacable era suficiente para enlistarse en la Academia.

Kiazshi, que era un hombre extravagante y animado felicitaba a su hija a cada rato - Vamos Sakura, tienes que comer ahora que eres una Ninja. Necesitas fuerza para eso!

\- Esta bien papa, ya no puedo comer mas - Se excuso la pelirosa, en verdad había comido mas de lo que podía tolerar

\- Aún no puedo creer que seas una ninja Sakura - Dijo su madre - Es algo tan irreal

\- Ahora ves cuan en serio hablaba - Rió Sakura

\- ¿Y qué tal fue tu primer día? - Preguntó Kizashi animado

\- Bien, creo. Solo conocimos a nuestro sensei - Dijo sin poder quitarse el amargo gusto que le provocaba pensar en su sensei

\- ¿Y quien es? - Pregunto Kizashi con interés

\- Un Jonin llamado Hatake Kakashi, para ser sincera no me parece demasiado confiable - Suspiró la pelirosa frustrada. En verdad aquel extraño espantapajaros, como lo había llamado Naruto (y debía admitirlo, la había hecho reír), no se parecìa a la imágen de lo que un sensei Jonin debía ser

\- Ohh pues te equivocas - Le advirtió Kizashi con entusiasmo - Hatake Kakashi es un Ninja increíble según he oído. Uno de los mas fuertes de toda la aldea, una leyenda de la guerra pasada

Sakura se sorprendió de escuchar aquello, aunque conociendo a su padre era muy probable, sino seguro, que estuviera exagerando mas de la cuenta - Bueno, lo disimula muy bien entonces.

\- ¿Y que hay de Tus compañeros de equipo? Me gustaría conocerlos, quizá podrías invitarlos a cenar alguna vez - Sugirió su madre

\- Ya veremos - Replicó nerviosa, de solo pensar en que Sasuke comiera en su casa se sonrojaba - Son dos: Sasuke y...

¿Uchiha Sasuke está en tu equipo? - Mebuki se mostró complacida de saber que el aclamado genio estaba junto a su hija, ello la haría sentir mas segura

\- Si, asi es - Le respondió Sakura orgullosa - Sasuke es un gran Ninja, y seguro que podré aprender mucho junto a él - Aseguró con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas

\- Eso seguro, he oído grandes cosas de ese joven ¿Y quien es el otro? - Preguntó casualmente mientras cortaba un trozo de comida

\- Pues es alguien algo problemático, no es muy responsable. Pero al menos es bastante fuerte, se llama Naruto, nunca ha sido un estudiante modelo eso es seguro - Se quejó con algo de frustración, la falta de dedicación y el comportamiento de Naruto la sacaban de quicio

Sakura no se dió cuenta sino hasta que calló que el aire se había tornado pesado. Sus padres dejaron de comer y sus expresiones cambiaron, ya no parecían estar nada contentos.

\- ¿Naruto dijiste? - Su madre repitió visiblemente nerviosa, Sakura solo atinó a asentir

Esta vez su padre empleó un tono moderadamente serio - Sakura, ten cuidado alrededor de ese chico - Le advirtió, impactandola con su actitud

\- ¿Qué sucede? Ya sé que dije que es algo problemático, pero no es tan grave - Dijo a modo de broma intentando calmar los ánimos

\- Ese chico no es de fiar. No sabes las cosas que hemos oído de él... - Dijo Kizashi con precaución, sabiendo lo que implicaba para su mujer aquello

\- Escucha a tu padre Sakura. No sabes el daño que ese chico a causado - La voz de su madre fue severa y contenía una disimulada rabia

Sakura decidió no contradecirlos. Después de todo, tenían razón, Naruto era alguien en verdad inconveniente. Siempre armaba escándalo y se metía en problemas, además de no tomarse nada en serio. Pero aún así, que sus padres conocieran su reputación era muy extraño.

* * *

El monumento a los caídos se erigió como recordatorio a aquellos ninjas que habían perdido la vida sirviendo a Konoha. La roca llevaba grabados los nombres de todos esos guerreros, muchos habían muerto prematuramente, no habían llegado a ser grandes héroes de guerra y sus historias no habían logrado convertirse en leyendas. Su recuerdo perduraba en la mente de aquellos con quienes habían compartido su tiempo, aquellos compañeros con quienes habían combatido codo a codo.  
Aquel día el sol brillaba filtrando su luz entre las intermitentes nubes, desatando un baile de sombras sobre la tierra. La brisa fresca soplaba ligeramente transportando las hojas que recogía del suelo o de los árboles que cedían ante su fuerza. Kakashi y Rin contemplaban el memorial con serenidad, ambos acudían allí con frecuencia. Cada vez que la mujer regresaba a la Aldea lo visitaba sin falta. Hace muchos años Rin decidió dejar atrás su carrera de ninja, y gracia a sus conocimientos médicos se había especializado en ser Doctora, y viajaba hacia todas partes donde pudiera ser de ayuda, por lo que pasaba mucho tiempo fuera.  
Aquel día en particular, cuando el Jonin había llegado la mujer estaba depositando un ramo de flores al pie de la roca

\- ¿Nervioso por tu primer día sensei? - Bromeó Rin

\- Ya estoy comenzando a arrepentirme ¿no es una buena señal cierto?

\- Eres Kakashi, no esperaba menos de ti - Suspiró Rin

\- ¿En serio crees qué es lo mejor? - Kakashi necesitaba escuchar su opinión

\- Necesita un guía, no hay nadie mejor que tú para eso

\- ¿Cómo estás tan segura? Yo no creo ser el indicado para eso. Rin, lo dices como si nunca hubiera perdido el camino

\- Todos perdemos el camino a veces - Lo interrumpió la mujer - Tú lo sabes bien, es por eso que eres el indicado. Estoy segura que Minato sensei lo habría querido así

\- Ya no estoy seguro de eso - Admitió Kakashi desanimado - Minato sensei tomó su decisión aquel día, eligió como el Cuarto Hokage. El destino de Naruto quedó sellado en ese momento... los Jinchuriki existen para ser las armas definitivas de sus aldeas, Minato sensei no era ignorante a esa verdad. Sabía a que vida estaba condenando a su hijo, cuales serían las consecuencias

\- Pero él confiaba en que habría personas que estarían allí para ayudarlo, para protegerlo. Esos somos nosotros Kakashi, es nuestro deber - Exclamó Rin - Minato-sensei sabía lo que estaba haciendo, pero estoy seguro que confió en que Naruto podría controlar el poder del Nueve Colas algún día

\- ¿Tú crees que eso sea posible?

Rin bajó la vista un momento

 _\- Naruto... en que lío te metiste_

 _\- Jeje, en el último según parece - Naruto respondió débilmente, sin fuerzas siquiera para reir_

 _La mujer le dió un coscorrón con fuerza - No digas eso_

 _\- Es la verdad no? Esas momias me quieren muerto_

 _\- Sandaime-sama no dejará que eso pase - Le aseguró Rin arrodillándose para quedar a su altura - Confía en mi_

 _\- Ya no importa... no tengo mucha vida para gastar de todos modos - Replicó resignado_

 _\- No digas tonterías Naruto, te digo que no vas a morir ¿me oyes?_

 _\- ¿Y por qué no? - El rubio la miró duramente - Soy un criminal, robé uno de los tesoros mas grandes de la aldea ¿por qué no lo harían? De seguro han matado gente por mucho menos que eso_

 _\- ¿Por qué lo hiciste Naruto? Sabías bien lo que significaba, sabías que estabas traicionando_

 _\- ¿Y qué? - La mirada de sus ojos casi hace retroceder a la mujer - ¿Te crees que me importa algo esta aldea de mierda? ¿por qué habría de hacerlo? Planeaba obtener dinero y largarme de aquí, es por eso que lo hice. Toda esa basura de los ninjas, proteger la aldea, honor, deber, no son mas que mentiras estúpidas!_

 _\- ¡No digas eso Naruto, no sabes_

 _\- ¡Tú lo sabes, tu renunciaste a ser ninja, sabes que es una idiotez, todos en esta aldea son una_

 _Una sonora bofetada calló al rubio - Detente. No tienes idea... no dejaré que insultes la memoria de las personas que dieron su vida por esta aldea y su gente_

 _\- ¿Y qué hay de la mía? - La voz de Naruto sonó apenas a un murmullo_

 _\- ¿Qué? - Rin lo miró sorprendida_

 _\- Mi vida también ¿verdad? - Dijo con una voz cargada de desprecio_

 _\- Naruto ¿qué..._

 _\- Rin, hasta el jodido panadero lo sabe. No soy tan idiota, tú, Kakashi, todos lo saben, todos me miran... ¿Crees que no iba a notar que tengo un monstruo del tamaño de una puta montaña en mi cuerpo?_

 _La mujer se quedó paralizada, Naruto lo sabía ¿por cuanto tiempo...? ¿cómo? La situación se había vuelto en su contra, ¿qué podía decirle al muchacho para reafirmar su confianza?. Ella sabía que debió decirselo hace mucho tiempo, pero no podía._

 _\- N-Naruto - Sus ojos amenazaban con derramar lágrimas - L-lo siento - Fue lo único que pudo decir_

 _\- Ya no importa... nada importa. No me interesa nada, él tiene razón... estoy cansado de engañarme...los humanos somos patéticos verdad? - Rió amargamente - Sólo quería largarme de esta mugre de Aldea y ser libre..._

 _Rin lo abrazó con fuerza derramando las lágrimas que ya no pudo retener - No digas eso... no es cierto - Pudo sentir su hombro humedecerse con las lágrimas del muchacho - Lo siento de verdad, nada es como debería ser. Pero tú vida no va a terminar, no ahora; sólo debes resistir un poco más, tienes que ir hacia delante, sé que tienes la fuerza. Vas a ser alguien grande Naruto, lo sé - Naruto no dijo nada, sólo continuo refugiándose en ella, llorando silenciosamente - **Ojalá tus padres estuvieran aquí**_

\- Sí, creo que puede hacerlo

\- No soy la persona indicada para eso Rin; entrenar un jinchuriki no es mi área de especialidad

\- Sólo enséñale como al resto, aún falta mucho para que use ese poder. Necesita aprender a controlar su chakra, el sello de Minato sensei continúa funcionando como siempre así que no tendrá problemas

Kakashi suspiró pesadamente - Honestamente creo que esos niños necesitan un psiquiatra, no un sensei - Replicó quejumbrosamente - Un Uchiha arrogante, una niña rígida y un sociópata... no precisamente material de primera

\- No seas así - Lo consoló con amabilidad - Recuerdo que nosotros tampoco tuvimos el mejor comienzo. Un arrogante y estirado - Miró a Kakashi con una sonrisa burlona - Una insegura, aunque asombrosa muchacha - Se alabó con orgullo - Y un Uchiha testarudo y cabezadura - Sus ojos se posaron en la roca y sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa cargada de nostalgia - Pero logramos ser un buen equipo al final...

\- Tuvimos un buen sensei - Agregó Kakashi

\- Y esos chicos también. Aunque quizás necesita pulir un poco más su actitud - Rió la mujer recuperando su humor. Un silencio tranquilo se instaló en el ambiente por unos momentos - ¿Viniste para que te dé suerte?

\- Algo así - Admitió Kakashi - Obito hubiera sido un gran sensei sabes?

\- Si, lo sé...

* * *

Kakashi había citado al equipo 7 en el puente Kanae a las 8:00. Ya eran pasadas las 9, y sólo la mitad del equipo se había reunido, ergo Sasuke y Sakura eran los únicos presentes. La pelirosa había dejado su paciencia un cuarto de hora atrás, mientras que Sasuke se mantenía en su postura usual descansando contra el barandal.

\- Sasuke... ¿tú conoces a Kakashi-sensei cierto? ¿siempre es así? - Preguntó la pelirosa conteniendo su enojo

\- Si, usualmente - Contestó cortadamente - Aunque esperaba que se tomara esto con seriedad

\- Ya veo - Refunfuño Sakura molesta - Me lo temía, cuando se aparezca le diré lo que pienso de su actitud. Si quiero ser una buena ninja algún día no puedo depender de un sujeto como él que no se toma con seriedad su trabajo - Declaró con enojo e impotencia - Digo ¿qué clase de ninja llega mas de una hora tarde a cumplir su deber? Se supone que es un Jonin ¿cómo llegó a serlo siendo tan descuidado?!

Sakura continuó quejándose contra Kakashi, pero Sasuke ya no podía entender sus palabras, estaba completamente aturdido ¿era posible que un persona se quejara tanto en tan poco tiempo? Y parecía que la pelirosa no pensaba detenerse. El Uchiha se sintió acorralado

\- Y Naruto también - Continuó Sakura, dirigiendo su enojo hacia su otro compañero - Pensé que al menos intentaría tomarse esto en serio , pero ni siquiera llega a tiempo. Es igual que en la Academia, siempre ha sido así, actuando como si nada le importara, ese

\- ¿Tonto? - Intervino una voz sugerente. Sakura giró sorprendida para encontrarse al rubio observándola despreocupadamente como de costumbre y comenzó a balbucear intentando rectificarse, pero no logró decir nada coherente - Te equivocas, sabes? No es un acto, de veras me da igual - Le guiñó un ojo sonriendo soberbiamente mientras se sentaba en uno de los barandales

\- Hasta que llegas - Intervino Sasuke, salvando a la avergonzada kunoichi y aliviando el aire

\- Heme aquí - Se encogió de hombros el rubio

\- Tarde - Remarcó Sakura recuperando su carácter

\- ¿De veras? - Replicó Naruto con sarcasmo - ¿Ves a Kakashi por aquí genia? Aunque llegara un segundo antes que él seguiría estando a tiempo - Sonrió burlonamente. Sakura no pudo replicarle nada, ya que a su cínica manera estaba en lo cierto. Naruto tenía una viveza y desfachatez que había adquirido gracias a su experiencia de vida, algo que Sakura no podía combatir, una batalla verbal favorecía al rubio que con su ingenio podía sobreponerse a la pelirosa con facilidad - Además iba a llegar antes, pero tuve un ligero contratiempo - Agregó sin importancia

\- ¿Qué clase de contratiempo?

\- Ahí estas gusano! - Un estruendoso grito femenino atrajo la atención de los genin. Se trataba de una mujer joven, de unos 24 años. Vestía un abrigo marrón abierto que dejaba apreciar su exuberante figura a través de la ligera malla de red ceñida a su cuerpo. Su cabello morado estaba recogido en una coleta alborotada, y sus ojos grisaceos se posaron sobre Naruto brillando con ansias de sangre

Naruto apenas pudo hablar debido al nudo en su garganta - Bueno... no tan pequeño tal vez - Se corrigió debilmente - Anko! sólo bromeaba, lo sabes verdad? - Exclamó con una sonrisa inocente y una voz infantil, intentando disuadir las intenciones asesinas de su perseguidora, pero no parecía surtir efecto. La mujer se acercaba a paso firme y Naruto no tenía a donde correr, Sakura se alejó de su paso aterrada, e incluso Sasuke no pudo reprimir la gota de sudor que bajó por su rostro

\- Esta vez no te salvas enano - Tomó a Naruto por el cuello de su remera alzándolo sobre su cabeza mientras liberaba un instinto asesino que hacía temblar a los Genin

Naruto suspiró derrotado, habia caído - Está bien, me tienes - Dijo sin inmutarse - Tarde - Agregó con una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción

\- Bueno, veo que están entretenidos. Pero es hora de ponerse a trabajar - De la nada la voz de Kakashi atrajo la atención de todos - Anko, lo siento pero necesito a mi subordinado en condiciones aptas para el trabajo

\- Si, claro. Es todo tuyo luego de que me encargue de él - Replicó sin apartar la mirada hambrienta de su presa

\- Desafortunadamente si lo matas no podrá cumplir sus deberes. Así que tendrás que esperar a mas tarde - Le aclaró Kakashi con una tranquila seriedad

Anko refunfuño unos momentos antes de soltar al muchacho - Tienes suerte, pero mejor cuidate - Una expresión maniática se pintó en su rostro - No me verás venir - Desapareció tras soltar aquella mortal amenaza. Naruto sintió un estremecedor escalofrio

\- Naruto, pensar que por un momento creí que te mantendrías alejado de problemas - Suspiró Kakashi

\- No es mi culpa que ella no quiera pagar sus apuestas - Se defendió el rubio

\- Y de seguro eso fue todo - Kakashi lo miró arqueando una ceja

\- Bueno... - Naruto se llevó las manos a la cabeza - Tal vez me colé en su casa, y tal vez ella justo se estaba bañando, y sólo tal vez se me ocurrió que... - Desvió la mirada - No me hagas recordarlo o tendré que sentarme - La cara de Sakura se puso roja al captar la indirecta

\- **"Este chico es un manojo de hormonas, será mejor buscar la manera de canalizar esa energía positivamente"** \- Pensó sacudiendo su cabeza - Bueno, suficientes tonterías por un día. Hora de moverse

\- ¿Qué se supone que hagamos? - Inquirió Sasuke

Kakashi sólo respondió con una gran sonrisa

* * *

La historia tiene mas de un protagonista, o mejor dicho existe mas que una historia, cada individuo posee su propia historia y esta se entrelaza inevitablemente con las de otros, dando forma a este mundo. Mientras el equipo 7 iniciaba su camino, otras historias continuaban llenando sus paginas.  
En un lugar remoto, mas allá del País del Fuego una pequeña villa desaparecía bajo el calor de las llamas. El fuego ardía intensamente, desmoronando las casas y convirtiendo sus restos en cenizas. Los cuerpos eran devorados por el calor perdiendo los vestigios de su humanidad. Era un paisaje de muerte y desolación.

\- Hermoso - La joven contemplaba con excitación el panorama, las llamas habían hechizado sus ojos ambarinos que observaban con fascinación cómo la destrucción se abría paso. Los gritos habían cesado hace horas, y sólo quedaba el incesante crepitar de los restos en llamas

\- ¡Niña! - Una voz interrumpió su trance. El hombre había divisado las llamas desde lejos y se encontró con el terrible escenario. No encontró sobrevivientes, hasta que notó a la jovencita de pie sobre la colina y se dirigió hacia ella. Al parecer era una niña de no mas de trece años, de contextura liviana, cabello verde y tez morena - Niña - Repitió el hombre preocupado, ya que la joven continuaba dándole la espalda. Extendió suavemente su mano hacia ella - Ni... - Las palabras se le atascaron en la garganta al sentir una aguda punzada en su vientre. Sin previo aviso, una grotesca extremidad lo había atravezado de lado a lado elevándolo en el aire, antes de poder siquiera notarlo ya había perdido la vida

\- Shhh... - La joven pidió silencio apretando su índice contra sus labios, aún si voltear. La sangre del hombre había salpicado su cuerpo, pero no pareció interesarle - Estoy viendo el espectáculo - Declaró con un tono infantil y una sonrisa de emoción, mientras en sus ojos brillaba una chispa de satisfacción demencial. La extremidad retroocedió dejando caer el cuerpo inerte del hombre a sus pies - Bueno, suficiente diversión - Exclamó desperezándose - Es hora de reunir a la familia - Con la sonrisa de una niña inocente dió media vuelta, dejando que las llamas terminaran su trabajo

* * *

\- Excelente muchachos, lo están haciendo muy bien - El Jonin los felicitó mecánicamente otra vez, sin siquiera despegar su ojo del pequeño libro que leía cómodamente a la sombra de un árbol

\- Bien, soy el único que piensa que esto es una completa estupidez - Se quejó el rubio arrojando su martillo al suelo

\- Por esta única vez estoy de acuerdo contigo - Lo secundó Sasuke visiblemente irritado

\- Muchachos mejor terminemos con esto, no nos falta demasiado - Sakura intentó calmarlos mientras continuaba pintando con ahinco la pared de madera

\- La última vez que revisé eramos ninjas Sakura, no jodidos carpinteros - Naruto se quejó molesto

\- Naruto se supone que comencemos nuestro trabajo cumpliendo pequeñas misiones, así es como funciona el sistema - Replicó irritada la pelirosa - ¿Qué nunca escuchas nada?!

\- No me interesa eso, además ¿cómo puedes llamarle misión a esto? ¿que harás cuando te enfrentes con un ninja enemigo, arrojarle pintura a la cara? - Ambos clavaron sus ojos en el otro sacándose chispas

\- Eres un bobo, necio - Atacó Sakura

\- Tonta, mimada - Devolvió el rubio

\- ¡Idiota!

\- ¡Estirada!

- **Genial, ahí van de nuevo** \- Se quejó Sasuke revoleando sus ojos - Suficiente ustedes - Intervino

\- ¿Qué, tu también quieres un poco? - Lo amenazó el rubio

\- Realmente te lo estás buscando idiota - Exclamó Sasuke perdiendo la paciencia

\- Deténganse! - Esta vez fue Sakura quien intervino

\- **¿Qué es todo ese griterío? -** Aquellos quejidos despertaron al Jonin de su leve sueño - **Esos chicos no van hacia ninguna parte -** Se quejó observando la escena. Los tres miembros del equipo prácticamente rodaban por el suelo - Suficiente - Dijo apareciendo frente a ellos - ¿Qué creen que hacen?

\- Todo es culpa de Naruto - Se quejó Sakura - No hace mas que flojear y se la pasa molestándonos - Lo acusó molesta

Kakashi suspiró intentando mantener la paciencia - ¿Naruto qué tienes que decir en tu defensa?

\- ¿He? - El rubio se llevó las manos a la cabeza con indiferencia - Lo que dijo ella - Dijo sin importancia

\- Lo ve, es un tonto! - La pelirosa comenzó el griterio otra vez

\- Kakashi esto es una pérdida de tiempo, no puedes tenerme haciendo estas idioteces - La voz de Sasuke se sumó al desorden y el griterío continuó

\- Bueno suficiente! ¿qué creen que están haciendo? ya no son niños, ahora son shinobis de Konoha, empiecen a comportarse como tales - Los regañó severamente

\- ¿En serio? - Replicó Naruto sarcásticamente - Entonces para qué nos das trabajo de niños?

\- Esta cinta prueba que soy un ninja - Intervino Sasuke - Empieza a tomarme como tal entonces - Exigió demandante

\- Ustedes mocosos no tienen idea de lo que significa ser un verdadero ninja. Y dudo que lo entiendan pronto

\- Ciertamente no debe ser pintar una casita - Murmuró el rubio

\- Suficiente ¿creen qué son grandes y talentosos ninjas? Entonces mañana lo demostrarán en una misión real, y entonces veremos de qué están hechos

\- ¡Bien! - Sasuke y Naruto aceptaron desafiantes

\- **Estos dos harán que me maten -** Pensó Sakura con horror

\- Ahora mejor terminen con eso - El Jonin desapareció dejándolos a solas

Los tres quedaron en absoluto silencio, cada uno presa de su propio humor. Sakura tomó su brocha y continuó pintando. Sasuke siguió martillando hasta que la voz de Naruto rompió el silencio

\- Tengo hambre - Dijo simplemente

Ambos compañeros lo miraron con la gota gorda en sus cabezas - Aguantate - Le espetó Sakura retomando su labor

\- Pero tengo hambre ahora - Continuó el rubio

\- Mira Naruto - Una vena palpitante en la cabeza de Sakura amenazaba con estallar - Si prometes terminar esto sin meter la pata ni quejarte una sola vez entonces yo misma te comprare la comida ¿trato hecho?

Naruto la contempló inexpresivamente un momento hasta que una sonrisa confiada se plantó en su rostro - Ya vas - Aceptó y volvió al trabajo - ¿No te lo dije Sasuke? Tanto hacerse la dura y sólo quería pedirme una cita

Un martillo chocó contra el rubio derribándolo - Idiota!

* * *

\- ¿Ramen, en serio Naruto? - Se quejó Sakura, el rubio se encogió de hombros y entro en la tienda

Los Genin habían terminado su primera misión y ahora "celebraban" con una merecida comida. Como Sakura había acordado pagaría por la comida de Naruto, un precio justo por hacerlo trabajar. Sasuke se había unido, no precisamente por tener ganas pero tanto ajetreo le había abierto el apetito y no rehusó la invitación de la pelirosa.

\- Valla, pero si es mi mejor cliente - El hombre mayor saludó a Naruto con una gran sonrisa

\- Qué hay Teuchi - Naruto devolvió el gesto

\- Esperaba que vinieras hoy, he estado trabajando en un nuevo sabor. Sé que sabrás apreciarlo

\- Claro que sí - Los ojos de Naruto se iluminaron como bombillas

\- Oh veo que traes compañía - Sonrío el anciano al notar a sus compañeros - Tomen asiento, en seguida los atenderé

Sasuke y Sakura devolvieron la cortesía y tomaron asiento algo abrumados por la amabilidad del hombre

\- Así que Naruto... vienes seguido por aquí puedo ver - Comentó Sakura

\- Claro, nadie hace el Ramen como Ichiraku, es el mejor lugar para comer, es mi favorito de toda la aldea

\- De veras - Agregó Sasuke con sarcasmo

\- Naruto, me pareció que eras tú ¿como estás? - Ayame refregó sus cabellos con cariño

\- Ho-hola Ayame - Replicó avergonzado mientras se ruborizaba ligeramente. Sasuke y Sakura rieron por lo bajo y les dirigió una mirada molesta

\- Valla, trajiste algunos clientes más, me alegro ¿y qué les sirvo muchachos? - Les tomó las ordenes con rapidez - Bien, enseguida se los traigo

\- Ni una palabra - Les advirtió el rubio amenazadoramente, pero la sonrisa no se les quitó a ninguno

\- No dije nada - Replicó Sasuke haciéndose el desentendido, pero con un gesto burlón

\- Había visto este lugar antes, pero esta es la primera vez que entro - Comentó Sakura, apreciando la atmósfera

\- ¿Cómo puede ser? Ustedes realmente no tienen caso - El rubio se llevó una mano a la frente con frustración

\- Mira quien lo dice - Replicó Sakura revoleando sus ojos

\- Haaaa tengo tanta hambre! - Naruto se dejó caer sobre el mostrador

\- Son solo cinco minutos, aguantate! Honestamente Naruto, nunca había conocido a alguien con tan poco autocontrol - Le reprochó Sakura

\- Si gracias, tú también eres muy linda - Replicó sarcásticamente

Ayame regresó con sus órdenes y las dispuso sobre la barra. Naruto no esperó un segundo y comenzó a devorar su plato tras agradecer estrepitosamente. Sasuke y Sakura se llevaron una sorpresa al notar que el Ramen estaba de hecho muy sabroso.

\- ¿Esto es Ramen ordinario? - Sakura quedó asombrada por la mezcla de sabores

\- Es... sabroso - Sasuke no creía haber probado un Ramen con aquel sabor tan elaborado

\- Ja, se los dije - Exclamó Naruto con orgullo - Ichiraku tiene el mejor Ramen de todos. A propósito este sabor nuevo es genial, Ayame dale mis felicitaciones al viejo, esta vez se pasó

\- Gracias Naruto, sé que lo pondrás muy contento - Le agradeció la muchacha nuevamente con una sonrisa antes de retirarse a la parte de atrás

\- Así que... mañana tendremos una misión real - Comentó Sakura insegura - ¿Qué creen que quiso decir Kakashi-sensei con eso?

\- Conociendo a Kakashi tendrá en mente algo que ponga a prueba nuestras capacidades físicas y mentales - Razonó Sasuke

\- Seguro que peleas a muerte o algo así - Naruto se encogió de hombros antes de engullir un gran bocado

\- Naruto no digas eso - Se alarmó la pelirosa - ¿Como puedes decirlo tan tranquilo, qué tal si de verdad nos metemos en un combate real?

Naruto la miró confundido - ¿No es eso de lo que se trata ser un ninja? Se supone que pondremos nuestras vidas en peligro, creí que sabrías eso. Para ser una alumna de 10 no eres muy lista - Dijo tranquilamente

Sakura estaba a punto de contestar el insulto pero Sasuke intervino - Así es. No estamos jugando a ser ninjas, ya lo somos. Quiero que entiendan eso si vamos a estar en el mismo equipo, la academia quedó atrás - Dijo severamente y Sakura bajó la vista apenada

Naruto arqueó una ceja - ¿No acabo de decirlo?

* * *

\- ¿Una prueba dices Kakashi? - Sarutobi lo observó intrigado

\- Algo así. Necesito ponerlos en su lugar si vamos a seguir con esto

\- Jmjm ¿y que tienes en mente? - El Hokage preguntó riendo levemente

\- Honestamente no lo pensé mucho, sólo que esos mocosos me exasperaron. Improvisaré algo supongo

\- Kakashi realmente haces honor a tu reputación - Bromeó Sarutobi sacudiendo su cabeza

\- Creo que intentaré algo extremo - Kakashi se puso a pensar un momento - Sasuke está demasiado centrado en sí mismo, es algo arrogante y no toma en consideración a los demás, es un Uchiha después de todo. Sakura parece ser la mas dispuesta, pero es algo insegura y parece ser del tipo que se apega demasiado a las reglas. Y Naruto... ya lo conoce, no le preocupa nada y fastidia a los demás cuando tiene oportunidad, está demasiado seguro de su propia fuerza. Si quiero inculcarles espíritu de equipo a estos chicos debo llevarlos al límite, una situación de vida o muerte que solo puedan superar uniendo fuerzas

\- Me pregunto qué clase de peligro podrías idear para lograr eso

\- Ohh, tengo a alguien en mente

Sarutobi sonrió - Ya veo

* * *

Naruto se alistó a su paso. No tenía demasiada prisa, aunque la hora a la que había sido citado acababa de pasársele hace un momento. Se puso sus pantalones oscuros que le llegaban hasta las rodillas, su remera negra de mangas cortas y su chaleco anaranjado y negro sin mangas que usaba abierto. Estaba por salir cuando vió su bandana sobre la mesa, tras contemplarla un rato suspiró - Supongo que debo llevarla

Al llegar al puente vio que Sakura y Sasuke ya estaban allí. El Uchiha estaba descansando contra el barandal, como siempre. Pero la pelirosa se veía diferente, para empezar no se molestó en regañarlo cuando apareció, y además tenía la mirada baja y parecía desanimada.

\- ¿Qué hay? - Saludó a sus compañeros - Kakashi no llega todavía verdad? - Preguntó mientras bostezaba

\- ¿Tu que crees? - Replicó Sasuke

\- Pues, que se supone que un Jonin debería tomarse su trabajo con seriedad, no Sakura? - Se dirigió a su compañera intentando fastidiarla un poco

\- Claro - Replicó Sakura sin cambiar su actitud

 **\- ¿Y a esta que le pasa hoy? Ya debería estar bombardeando nuestros oídos a estas alturas -** Se preguntó intrigado contemplando a Sakura - ¿Para qué diablos llegan temprano ustedes de todos modos?

Sasuke se encogió de hombros sin decir nada. Sakura respondió cortante - Es nuestro deber

El rubio se le acercó quedando frente a ella - ¿Y a ti que te pasa hoy? - Preguntó acercandose lo suficiente para incomodar su espacio personal y la observó minuciosamente

\- N-nada - Contestó nerviosa por su proximidad y lo alejó de un empujón - No te me acerques tanto idiota!

Naruto la observó pensativo un momento, y una sonrisa burlona se pintó en su rostro - Bien, se me ocurren dos cosas. Una, y las mas probable: estas enamorada de mí y tienes miedo de admitirlo - Declaró con confianza - O dos: estas asustada - La reacción de la pelirosa la delató y Naruto acentuó mas su sonrisa - Jaja, si es eso

\- Cállate, claro que no - Se defendió la pelirosa intentando ocultar su verguenza

\- Pero si es obvio - Reafirmó Naruto - Pero no te entiendo ¿qué no te tienes confianza? ¿tan débil eres?

Sakura se enojaba cada vez más, pero se sentía intimidada de que pudiera ver a través de ella tan fácilmente

\- Suficiente Naruto - Intervino Sasuke

\- No. Vamos Sakura dímelo - Le exigió

\- Cierra el pico - Le advirtió la pelirosa

\- Lo sabía - Suspiró Naruto - Eres puro ruido, toda esa tontería de querer demostrar que eres una gran ninja... mentira

Aquello fue el colmo. El puño de Sakura conectó con su rostro y lo derribó. Un hilo de sangre cayó por su boca, pero no pareció inmutarse por aquello.

Sakura respiraba agitadamente y lo miraba con furia - Claro que es cierto. Voy a demostrar que puedo ser una gran kunoichi, superaré cada maldita prueba que me den, cumpliré todas las misiones y probaré que valgo tanto como los demás. Shannaro!

Naruto rió ligeramente y se limpió la sangre - Jeje, eso suena mas a la chillona que conozco - Se puso de pie tranquilo - Si golpeas así no sé de que tanto te preocupas

Sasuke meneó su cabeza con una media sonrisa. Sakura miró sorprendida a Naruto - ¿Qué...

\- Si vuelves a acobardarte recuerda lo que acabas de decir. Esa fuerza te ayudará - Dijo escupiendo la sangre que le quedaba en la boca

¿Acaso Naruto la había ayudado? Ni si quiera parecía importarle el que lo haya golpeado - Naruto...

\- Además, tienes a un ninja de primera en tu equipo - Dijo encogiéndose de hombros - Nada malo sucederá

Sakura rió aún sin creerselo - Claro, Sasuke está con nosotros, no tengo nada que temer - Replicó para fastidiarlo

\- Eso no fue gracioso - Le aclaró el rubio

\- Bien, veo que están muy animados hoy - Kakashi apareció de repente - Tenemos trabajo


	3. Primeros pasos

Hola, despues de mucho tiempo traigo una continuacion para esta historia. La verdad no espero que se acuerden de que va siquiera xD, pero espero que quienes la lean esten satisfechos y dejen su opinion. Gracias!

Referencias:

 **Pensamientos con negrita** _  
Recuerdos con cursiva_  
 **(Voz de Kyubi)**

* * *

\- ¿Y... a dónde creen que vamos? - Murmuró Sakura a sus compañeros. Kakashi iba delante en silencio, y llevaban caminando tras él un buen rato sin que dijera palabra

\- Para mí que se le olvidó que estamos aquí - Replicó Naruto en su postura usual

\- Esta actuando extraño... - Reconoció Sasuke atento

En efecto, Kakashi estaba inusualmente serio aquella mañana. Tras reunirse con ellos sólo les indico que lo siguieran, y no había dicho nada más desde entonces. Habían caminado mas allá de los campos de entrenamiento, ahora se encontraban en una zona alejada, donde un río corría alimentado por una pequeña cascada. Caminaron por la estrecha orilla, cercada por un cordón de árboles y arbustos propios de zonas húmedas.

\- No sé ustedes pero yo ya me cansé - Se quejó Naruto con sus compañeros - ¿Oye Kakashi vas a tenernos dando vueltas todo el maldito día? -Exclamó molesto. Kakashi se detuvo súbitamente, aún dándoles la espalda - Creí que hoy habría una misión ¿a donde nos llevas?

\- Si Kakashi ¿qué estamos haciendo? - Inquirió Sasuke exigente

\- Sensei... - Sakura estaba inquieta por la actitud del Jonin

Kakashi inhaló aire tranquilamente - Ustedes...

 _\- Yoho Sasuke - El Jonin saludó con una sonrisa_

 _\- ¿Kakashi qué haces aquí? - Se quejó con el hombre que se colaba por su ventana_

 _\- Oh solo pensé en pasar un momento ¿acaso estas ocupado? no me digas que tienes una chica aquí - Ojeó con avidez la habitación_

 _\- Ya, puedes entrar - Dijo Sasuke revoleando los ojos_

 _\- Gracias - Kakashi entró en la habitación, y dio una vuelta ojeando nada en particular - Y dime ¿qué tal tu trabajo de equipo?_

 _\- Si prestaras atención lo sabrías. Esos dos son unos perdedores, no tiene caso. Terminarán retrasándome - Sasuke dijo serio tomando asiento en el borde de su cama_

 _- **Este chico** \- Kakashi pensó con resignación - **Espero que pueda calmar su corazón, o terminará en un camino sin retorno.** Bueno, tal vez no sean grandes genios como otros - Dijo con un claro dejo de sarcasmo - Pero yo no daría por sentado sus talentos. Creo que Naruto y Sakura tienen un gran potencial _

_\- Creo que estas delirando_

 _\- Jeje, veremos. Pero ya deberías saberlo Sasuke, hay cosas que no puedes hacer solo_

* * *

 _\- Será mejor que no estés pensando lo que creo que estás pensando - Kakashi se apareció detrás de Naruto, que contemplaba a una mujer de vestimenta fina_

 _\- Que desconfiado eres Kakashi - Suspiró Naruto - ¿A propósito nadie te dijo que es de rarito espiar a la gente?_

 _\- Sabes que estás en la cuerda floja - Continuó haciendo caso omiso de la ofensa - No te metas en problemas o la próxima vez el Hokage podría ser menos indulgente_

 _\- Si, hacerme ninja fue todo un premio - Naruto revoleó los ojos con fastidio_

 _\- Mejor que la muerte sin duda. Ven_

 _Un momento después ambos comían dango sentados en la terraza de un edificio alto_

 _\- Rin me contó lo que sucedió_

 _\- ¿Q-qué te dijo? - Se alarmó el rubio, si Kakashi llegaba a saber que había llorado..._

 _\- Sobre el Zorro_

 _\- Ha eso - Suspiró aliviado - ¿Qué hay con eso?_

 _\- Bueno...jeje, no sé por donde comenzar - Se excusó frotándose la cabeza_

 _\- No hay nada que decir... ya no quiero pensar en eso_

 _\- Cuando aquello sucedió... luego del ataque, Sandaime-sama instauró una ley que prohibía a todos divulgar la verdad de lo que ocurrió con el Zorro_

 _\- Pues funcionó de maravilla - Dijo Naruto con sarcasmo_

 _\- Honestamente, nada de lo que pueda decir te hará sentirte mejor. Sólo te daré un consejo, de ahora en más piensa en el futuro. Centra tu mirada en el ahora, en lo que tienes y quien sabe, podrás descubrir que no está tan mal_

 _Naruto no dijo nada, pero Kakashi pudo notar un cambio en su mirada_

* * *

 _\- Oh pero si es Sakura, qué casualidad encontrarte por aquí_

 _\- Kakashi-sensei ¿qué hace usted aquí? - La pelirosa se sorprendió de encontrarse con su sensei en la librería_

 _\- Pues sucede que soy un ávido lector_

 _\- No dijo nada de eso en su introducción - Replicó la muchacha cruzándose de brazos_

 ** _\- Valla, qué temperamento que tiene esta niña_** _¿No lo dije? Tal vez se me pasó - Se excusó inocentemente - Veo que tú no mentías ¿podrás cargar con todo eso? - Señaló la pila de libros que acumulaba la muchacha_

 _\- Si jeje, es que hoy tenían muchos libros de segunda mano, son mas baratos - Sakura se encogió un poco avergonzada, los libros nuevos solían ser bastante caros, y apenas si podía comprar uno a la vez_

 _\- Lo imporante es lo que tengan para decir ¿verdad? Además, piénsalo de esta forma, esos libros cargan con experiencia, no sabes donde han estado ni quienes los han leído antes que tú. En cierto sentido están conectando los espíritus de todos los que leen sus páginas_

 _\- Es verdad - Sakura sonrió, genuinamente admirada con las palabras de Kakashi_

 _La pelirosa pagó sus libros y se encaminó hacia su casa - Espera Sakura, déjame acompañarte un momento. Si mal no recuerdo no vives lejos de aquí ¿verdad?_

 _\- ¿Cómo sabe eso? - Lo miró desconfiada_

 _\- Es trabajo de un sensei informarse sobre su equipo de antemano. Permiteme - Cargó con los libros de la muchacha_

 _\- Claro... es que no me imagine que fuera del tipo que cumple sus deberes - Replicó la pelirosa, con voz cada vez mas débil_

 _\- Jeje, no juzgues un libro por su portada. Dime algo Sakura ¿cómo te sientes respecto de tu equipo? - Preguntó directamente, de los tres la única que iba a darle una respuesta abierta era la joven, ya que no tenía problemas en admitir sus emociones. Kakashi creía que ella podía ser la clave para que el equipo funcionara. Sasuke estaba centrado en sus propios objetivos, Naruto no tenía ninguno. Pero Sakura se mostraba predispuesta a formar parte de un equipo_

 _\- Pues... Sasuke fue el mejor alumno de la academia, es muy talentoso y hábil, tiene grandes capacidades - Dijo con admiración y un leve sonrojo - Creo que tengo suerte de estar con él, sé que se tomará en serio su trabajo y será un gran ninja - Kakashi no pudo evitar sentirse ligeramente conmovido con el entusiasmo de la muchacha, desde su visión Sasuke era un modelo a seguir pero aquella imágen idealizada era una distorsión - Y Naruto... sólo espero que se lo tome en serio, siempre ha sido muy descuidado y perezoso. Aunque no puedo evitar pensar que no sé nada de él en realidad, es muy solitario... pero aún así es muy fuerte, de todos los de nuestra clase el es quien posee la mejor condición física y por lo que he podido deducir la mayor cantidad de chakra_

 _\- Me sorprendes Sakura, veo que eres muy observadora - Kakashi estaba muy conforme de aquella capacidad - Esa es una cualidad muy importante para un buen ninja. Pero dime ¿qué hay de ti? Ya dijiste lo que opinas de tus compañeros ¿pero qué hay de ti misma?_

 _La pelirosa pareció perturbada por un momento - Pues... sólo espero poder estar lista. Mi control de chakra es muy bueno, pero no poseo demasiada cantidad, es natural... Pero estoy resuelta a dar lo mejor de mí y mejorar_

 _\- Me alegra escuchar eso - Sonrió Kakashi complacido **Pero me pregunto si sabe a qué se esta enfrentando en realidad. Veremos cuan ciertas son esas palabras...**_

\- Ustedes... ¿en serio creen que están listos para ser ninjas? - La mirada y el tono de Kakashi se impusieron por su seriedad

\- ¿A qué viene eso? - Preguntó Sasuke ofendido

\- ¿Sensei por qué dice eso? - Sakura lo observó nerviosa

\- Niños caprichosos como ustedes no merecen ser llamados ninjas - Sentenció duramente Kakashi

\- Ahora te pasaste - Naruto lo enfrentó molesto

\- Kakashi dejate de rodeos - Exclamó Sasuke

\- Hoy probaran la realidad

Sin previo aviso Naruto salió despedido hacia delante con tal fuerza que voló varios metros. Sakura y Sasuke voltearon rápidamente y se encontraron nada menos que con aquella mujer, Anko. Ella sonrió macabramente observando al rubio en el suelo.

\- Te dije que me vengaría

\- Sensei - Volteó Sakura alarmada, pero Kakashi había desaparecido

\- No no, ustedes son míos - Anko sonrió relamiéndose mientras sujetaba un kunai. Liberó un instinto asesino que hizo temblar a Sakura, incluso Sasuke tuvo que mantenerse concentrado para no ceder

\- ¿Qué mierda fue eso? - El rubio se levantó molesto - ¿Anko? - Se llevó una gran sorpresa

\- Sólo me cobraba lo del otro día - Anko sonrió inocentemente

\- ¡¿D-donde está Kakashi-sensei?! - Exigio saber Sakura

\- No te preocupes por él, no nos molestara. Ahora - Anko cambió su postura, parecía un depredador acechando a su presa - Juguemos un poco

Antes de que cualquiera pudiera moverse la mujer ya estaba a escasos centímetros de ellos. Sasuke fue el primero en reaccionar y tomó un kunai rápidamente. Respondió a tiempo y las chispas del metal colisionando brillaron fugazmente. Ambos mantenían fija su mirada en el otro - Buenos reflejos guapo - Felicitó al muchacho que se esforzaba por mantenerla a raya, pero Anko aplicó mas fuerza y lo obligó a retroceder para no resultar herido. Un kunai voló hacia ella, pero lo atrapó con suma facilidad - Muy lenta rosada - Arrojó de vuelta el kunai con fuerza, Sakura apenas pudo esquivarlo y se llevó un corte superficial en su hombro. Contempló conmocionada la sangre tiñendo su ropa.  
Anko volteó y bloqueó fácilmente un golpe de Naruto, y contraatacó con una patada que el rubio bloqueó con ambos brazos, pero la fuerza lo hizo volar hacia atrás.

\- Conque así va a ser la cosa - Naruto sonrió desafiante, Anko lo imitó - Bien por mí

\- Eres un enano muy creído. Veamos que pueden hacer - Sasuke ya se había incorporado y ahora la mujer estaba cercada por ambos Genin

Sasuke lanzó algunos shuriken que Anko no tuvo problemas en desviar. Naruto aprovechó el momento y se lanzó al ataque, pero la mujer esquivó su ataque y lanzó uno propio, Naruto esquivó el golpe esta vez y comenzó a lanzar puño tras puño. Pero Anko desvió sus golpes y le asestó una patada en las costillas que lo hizo caer a un costado. Sasuke atacó esta vez, demostrando sus habilidades de tai jutsu con las que pudo hacer retroceder brevemente a su oponente.

\- No hay nada que disfrute mas que la atención de dos lindos muchachos, pero tienen que esforzarse más

\- Cuando quieras - Dijo Naruto de reojo a Sasuke

\- Terminemos esto - Exclamó el pelinegro

Naruto dió un salto hacia delante y dirigió un puñetazo hacia el rostro de Anko. Sasuke coordinó sus movimientos y atacó con un barrido hacia sus pies. Pero fueron sorprendidos cuando serpientes brotaron de sus manos y los atraparon, inmovilizándolos - Les falta mucho chiquillos

\- ¿Q-qué es esto? - Se quejó Sasuke siendo apretado con fuerza

\- A-Anko suéltame o ya verás - Exigió Naruto igual

\- Si no se toman esto en serio van a morir - La voz de Kakashi resonó por los alrededores sorprendiendo a los genin - Un ninja debe estar siempre preparado para todo, no se lanza precipitadamente hasta conocer a su oponente. Esto es real, entiéndanlo de una vez. Si dudan un segundo están acabados, si se distraen mueren, si se confían van a perder

\- ¿Ya acabamos? - Se burló Anko

- **Ahora -** Un kunai se clavo en la cabeza de la serpiente que sujetaba a Sasuke. Anko lanzó un quejido y el Uchiha quedó libre, lanzándose ferozmente al ataque. La mujer se vió obligada a retroceder, liberando a Naruto en el proceso - No me subestimes - Exclamó Sakura echando fuego por los ojos. La pelirosa había observado la pelea esperando el momento justo para intervenir, y analizando las habilidades de su oponente en el proceso

\- Parece que ahora se lo van a tomar en serio - Observó Anko complacida mientras los Genin se agrupaban - Sen'eijashu: colmillo subterráneo - Llevó sus manos al suelo

La tierra comenzó a temblar ligeramente - A un lado - Sasuke ordenó a sus compañeros al reaccionar. Del suelo comenzaron a emerger grandes serpientes que amenazaban con atraparlos, esquivarlas no era cosa fácil ya que aparecían con rápidez y volvían a ocultarse para darles caza. Sakura pronto se vió rodeada por dos de ellas y Naruto tenía problemas para quitarse una de encima - **Está concentrada en la técnica, debo atacarla ahora -** Sin perder tiempo Sasuke comenzó la serie de sellos de manos para ejecutar su poderosa técnica - Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu - Exhaló una enorme bola de fuego que barrió las serpientes a su paso y avanzó hacia su maestra generando una gran explosión

\- Guau - Sakura observó admirada el poder de Sasuke, realmente era el número uno

\- No se confíen - Les advirtió Naruto mientras observaba la humareda

En efecto, una llamarada avanzó hacia ellos con rapidez y tuvieron que esquivar agilmente para no ser alcanzados - Ryuka no Jutsu- Se oyó la voz de Anko. Sasuke dio un ágil salto hacia un lado, Sakura se arrojó hacia un costado, Naruto sacó una pequeña bola de humo de su bolsillo y la arrojó contra el fuego, generando una cortina que nubló la vista unos momentos

\- Síganme la corriente - Dijo con disimulo a sus compañeros que lo miraron confundidos y se precipitó hacia la nube de humo - **Je, hora de ver si "eso" funciona -** Se incorporó tranquilamente mientras el humo se disipaba - Bueno, esto se está poniendo pesado - Dijo con fastidio llevando sus manos atrás de la cabeza mientras avanzaba hacia Anko - Me rindo - Admitió encogiéndose de hombros

\- Te rindes - Repitió Anko observándolo minuciosamente

\- ¿Qué haces idiota? - Gritó un enfurecido Sasuke - **Veamos que tienes planeado perdedor -** Pensó observando atento sus movimientos

Sakura lo observaba perpleja - Naruto no puedes... **después de todo no se puede confiar en él -** Pensó decepcionada

\- Si, esto de los ninjas me está cansando. Vamos Anko, me tienes ¿ya puedo irme? - Se acercó casualmente

La mujer lo miró seriamente - La única forma en la que te irás será muerto - Serpientes aprisionaron por completo a Naruto elevándolo en el aire - ¿Crees que un enemigo te perdonará la vida así de fácil? Yo no

\- Bueno, que se le va a hacer - Naruto replicó esbozando una sonrisa - Supongo que tendré que darte una lección - Sasuke esbozó una ligera sonrisa preparándose para entrar en acción

\- ¡¿Qué?! - Anko quedó sorprendida cuando el rubio desapareció dejando una pequeña nube de humo en su lugar. Volteó a toda prisa, y se encontró nada menos que con dos Narutos con sus puños a escazos centímetros de su rostro. A esa distancia sólo atinó a protegerse con sus brazos, pero el impacto la hizo salir despedida hacia atrás. Sasuke salió a su encuentro en el aire con una patada y Anko giró para quedar frente a él y evadir el golpe, pero eso era justo lo que el pelinegro esperaba y los hilos que cargaba atraparon a la mujer restringiendo su movimiento y no pudo parar su caída contra el suelo. Antes de poder liberarse Sakura tenía un kunai apretado contra su cuello

\- Se acabó - Exclamaron los tres Genin a su alrededor

\- Nada mal perdedor - Sasuke elogió a Naruto

\- **Era parte de su plan... debí confiar en él. Sasuke se dió cuenta de lo que tramaba -** Pensó Sakura arrepentida

\- **Valla, realmente lo hicieron. Naruto y Sasuke se compenetran muy bien, con sólo una mirada Sasuke se dió cuenta que Naruto estaba tramando algo y decidió seguirle la corriente. Qué chicos... -** Reflexionó Kakashi desde las sombras

\- Jajaja, caíste por completo Anko - Naruto carcajeaba burlándose de la iracunda Jonin

\- Valla, de veras no me esperaba eso - Kakashi apareció repentinamente en un torbellino de hojas - Se las arreglaron para hacerlo - Les dijo a modo de felicitación - Anko creo que ya terminamos por hoy

\- No, espera Kakashi aún no termino con ellos - Protestó la mujer - Me estaba divirtiendo, justo ahora iba a comenzar a romper huesos

\- No será necesario...

\- ¿Sensei que está pasando? - Preguntó Sakura exigente

Kakashi refregó su cabeza y habló tranquilamente - Pues, ahora que son ninjas es mejor que entiendan el oficio. Sus vidas estarán en riesgo en muchas de sus misiones, ya no hay segundas oportunidades y los errores se pagan caros. Quiero que comprenda eso

\- ¿No podía decirnos eso? - Se quejó la pelirosa

\- Siempre he creído que la experiencia es la mejor maestra - Replicó Kakashi encogiéndose de hombros

\- Pero... pudimos haber

\- Exacto - La interrumpió - Así es ahora. Nadie les mostrará compasión, cuando enfrentan un enemigo ponen en juego sus vidas. Pero lo han hecho muy bien, en serio. Por sí solos no habrían durado ni un minuto, pero comprendieron la fuerza de su rival y atacaron juntos, como un equipo. Aunque mas bien comenzaron atacando al mismo tiempo que juntos al final parece que entendieron el truco. En el mundo ninja las habilidades individuales son muy importantes, pero la capacidad de trabajar exitosamente en equipo es esencial. Complementar sus habilidades con sus compañeros les da una ventaja, hay cosas que por mas fuertes que seamos no somos capaces de hacer solos - Kakashi se encogió de hombros - Tres pares de ojos son capaces de ver mejor que uno, es tan simple como eso

\- ¿Y tenías que traer a Anko para eso? - Preguntó Naruto

\- Bueno, a ella se le dan bien estas cosas. Ademas se ofreció ¿verdad? - La mujer desvió su mirada avergonzada

\- Jaja, tienes mucho tiempo libre no? - Naruto se burló

\- Estoy complacido con su desempeño. Lograron sobreponerse a su rival y derrotarlo, no me esperaba que lo lograran a decir verdad - Sonrió sobando su cabeza

\- No me derrotaron - Se quejó Anko librándose de los molestos hilos - Podría hacerlos puré ahora mismo - Bufó molesta cruzando sus brazos

\- A propósito Naruto - Sakura lo miró intrigada - ¿Qué fue eso que hiciste? ¿Acaso eran clones sólidos?

\- De hecho Sakura estaba por preguntar lo mismo que tú - Añadió Kakashi mirando al muchacho - ¿Cuando aprendiste el Kage Bunshin?

\- ¿Kage Bunshin? - Repitió Sakura intrigada, no había oido de la técnica antes

\- Es un tipo de bunshin jutsu - Dijo Anko - Una técnica creada por el Segundo Hokage que permite al usuario crear clones sólidos. Usualmente se lo considera un jutsu prohibido ya que requiere una gran cantidad de chakra y tiene ciertos efectos secundarios; pero en teoría se pueden crear tantos clones como puedas con tu chakra, no tiene mas limitaciones que esa. Está catalogado como una técnica de nivel Jonin - Sasuke y Sakura se soprendieron con la explicación

\- Je, soy tan genial cierto? - Asintió Naruto con arrogancia - No sabía siquiera si iba a funcionar, pero salió bien. Es un poder útil, podría darle muy buen uso - Se puso a pensar mientras sonreía involuntariamente

\- ¿Naruto no hace falta repetirte como está tu situación verdad? - Lo interrumpió Kakashi hablando en tono neutral - Como tu superior te prohíbo usar esa técnica fuera de tus deberes como ninja

\- He? eres un aguafiestas - Se quejó el rubio - ¿Por qué no le prohíbes a Sasuke escupir fuego? Estoy seguro que lo usa hasta para calentarse el té

\- Lo único que nos falta son mas de ti perdedor, con uno es suficiente - Replicó Sasuke

\- Mas que suficiente para patearte el trasero - Devolvió Naruto

\- Naruto las técnicas ninja no deben usarse irresponsablemente ni para nuestra comodidad - Lo regañó Sakura

\- Dices eso por que estas celosa - Le contestó el rubio con una sonrisa confiada

\- Cretino - Sakura estaba a punto de estrangularlo

\- Bueno - Kakashi suspiró pesadamente - Creo que han sido demasiadas emociones por un día - Se quejó con cansancio

\- Tú no hiciste nada - Dijo Anko

\- Es cierto - Asintió el resto del equipo

\- Creanme, soportarlos es suficiente trabajo - Repuso Kakashi con expresión cansada - Pueden desaparecer de mi vista por hoy

\- Eso, Sakura invita el Ramen! - Exclamó Naruto yendose a toda prisa

\- ¿Qué? Espera Naruto - La pelirosa salió corriendo tras él

Sasuke los siguió tranquilamente, a decir verdad no estaba demasiado disgustado por la actitud de sus compañeros.  
Kakashi los vió alejarse, observandolos atentamente. Quizá había esperanza para esos chicos después de todo

\- Valla, el mocoso esta lleno de sorpresas ¿verdad? - Comentó Anko

\- Mas de las que quisiera

\- No podrás retenerlo para siempre Kakashi, alguna vez dará rienda suelta a su poder

\- Esperemos que ese día no llegue pronto

* * *

El País del Agua hace honor a su nombre. Las pequeñas islas componen apenas el 20% del territorio, el resto corresponde a la gran masa líquida de la que recibe su nombre. Técnicamente se trata de un lago, aunque con la extensión casi propia de un mar, que mantiene su volumen gracias a los afluentes de los ríos provenientes de los países aledaños, así como de las constantes lluvias que caen sobre la región. Las nevadas son frecuentes sobre algunas de las islas, y la niebla es casi una constante en todo el país. De ahí recibe su nombre Kirigakure no Sato, la aldea escondida en la niebla. El implacable entrenamiento de los ninjas llevó a que se la conociera como la "niebla sangrienta" por un tiempo.  
Las últimas décadas han sido tiempos agitados para el país donde sucesivas guerras civiles e intentos por desestabilizar el orden han tenido lugar. Las condiciones de vida han llegado a ser duras para la población.  
En una de las islas mas pequeñas una pequeña laguna se extendía en el centro, y en la costa había un pequeño pueblo, aunque por lo visto se hallaba deshabitado. Marcas de una batalla todavía podían notarse. Dentro de las aguas una roca se erguía sobre la superficie, y en ella se divisaba una figura sentada. Una joven de unos 13 años, cabello color ocre recogido en una coleta desbaratada, ojos de un curioso verde agua y facciones finas. Vestía un traje verde sin mangas que le llegaba hasta arriba de las rodillas, una cinta negra ceñida a la cintura y un par de sandalias. Debajo del atuendo usaba una malla de red.  
La superficie del agua era un espejo perfecto e imperturbable. La joven descansaba su cabeza sobre las rodillas, mirando perdidamente el paisaje. En sus ojos se traslucía un profundo sentimiento de melancolía. El suave movimiento el agua llamó su atención, pequeñas ondas chocaban contra la roca y enturbiaban la imágen clara del cielo. Un zumbido extraño llegó a sus oídos y alazó al vista. Una figura flotaba, moviendose en dirección a ella ¿Qué era eso? Parecía una persona... una chica, una joven de cabello verde. De su espalda salían unas extrañas extremidades, nada menos que alas, dos pares de alas finas y brillantes que se movían mas rápido de lo que el ojo pudiera captar, zumbando constantemente. Y le sonreía, sus labios se curvaban en una enorme y alegre sonrisa ¿Se trataba de un ángel acaso? La había dejado muda.  
La extraña criatura estaba ahora a solo unos pasos de ella, flotando en el aire mientras el movimiento de sus alas alborotaba el agua.

\- Eres tú - Habló con voz de niña el curioso angel - Te encontré hermana

\- ¿He-hermana? - Repitió la joven absolutamente confundida, pero hipnotizada por la extraña aparición

\- ¿Cómo te llamas? - Preguntó acercándose aún mas y plantando sus ambarinos ojos sobre los suyos con curiosidad

\- Yukari - Contestó ella

\- Yuka-chan, me gusta ese nombre - Dijo satisfecha la chica llevando sus manos a las caderas - Bien, sube, es hora de irnos - Le indico extendiéndole una mano

\- ¿Q-qué, de qué estas hablando? - Yukari retrocedió un poco

\- ¿Qué cosa? Ha claro, yo soy Fuu - Exclamó señalandose a si misma - Ahora andando - Le indicó una vez más

\- ¿A donde?

Fuu sonrió aún mas - A buscar a los demás tonta - Le dijo como si fuera una obviedad

* * *

10 días habían transcurrido desde que el equipo 7 superó su prueba. Desde entonces se habían encargado de pequeñas misiones diarias, seguidas por una sesión de entrenamiento. Kakashi estaba decidido a exprimir todo el potencial de aquellos chicos; un ninja curtido como él tenía ojo para el talento, y esos chicos contaban con una buena cantidad de él. Sasuke era lo que se esperaría de alguien a quien llaman genio, sus estilo de pelea y movimientos eran ágiles, precisos y eficaces, su destreza estaba muy por encima del nivel de un Genin ordinario, sus reflejos y velocidad aún mas, era capaz de realizar jutsus de un rango elevado y con mucha rápidez; era fácil ver por que había sido el primero de su clase.  
Sakura era una niña muy despierta e inteligente, sus conocimientos teóricos eran abrumadores incluso llegando a superar a Kakashi por momentos, aunque el combate directo no era su fuerte por el momento, su control de chakra era excelente, algo que incluso muchos ninjas experimentados no llegaban a dominar por completo, y gracias a ello tenía un talento nato para el genjutsu. Incluso el ejercicio de escalar árboles había sido pan comido para la muchacha, cuando sus compañeros aún tenían problemas con ello. Kakashi le había sugerido además entrenar en el ninjutsu médico, algo que a la joven le interesaba mucho y ya llevaba mas de una semana en ello, aunque aún no lo había utilizado en sus entrenamientos.  
Por último estaba Naruto. El muchacho no era el ninja mas ortodoxo, eso era seguro, pero los combates se le daban muy bien. Su técnica era desprolija, pero su fuerza y agresividad lo compensaban. En términos de resistencia estaba muy por encima de sus compañeros, su cuerpo tenía una durabilidad asombrosa para un ninja de su edad, y sus reservas de chakra eran prácticamente inagotables. Aún que no era ningún genio, era muy ingenioso cuando peleaba y podía sorprender con sus tácticas y trucos hasta al rival mas experimentado.  
Tenían potencial, sólo debían superar los obstáculos y sus propias debilidades para volverse un gran equipo.

 _\- Pueden llegar muy lejos si se esfuerzan. Me aseguraré de eso -_ Kakashi contemplaba a sus subordinados mientras recuperaban el aire tras entrenar - Bien hecho equipo, ha estado muy bien. Puedo notar con satisfacción que han mejorado

\- No lo sabremos hasta que tengamos una misión real - Sasuke tocó nuevamente el tema. Las continuas sesiones de entrenamiento en contraste con las misiones simplonas los tenían inquietos

\- El genio tiene razón, esto se está tornando irritante. Podemos ser mas fuertes que el Hokage, pero eso nos vale mierda si seguimos persiguiendo gatos o recogiendo mugre - Se quejó Naruto con tanta delicadeza como siempre

\- Naruto, sabes que es el protocolo de la aldea - Respondió Kakashi con indiferencia nuevamente - Todos los ninjas comienzan así

\- ¿Tú tambien hacías eso?

\- ¿Yo? Pues no, a su edad ya era Jonin - Contestó como si fuera obvio y el equipo 7 cayó al suelo

\- Entonces danos una misión de verdad - Exclamó Naruto

\- Es hora de un trabajo serio Kakashi - Agregó Sasuke

\- Creo que estamos listos para dar el siguiente paso sensei - Sakura intentó sumarse a sus compañeros no queriendo quedar atrás

\- Bueno... tal vez si estén listos. Veré que puedo hacer, hablaré con el Hokage para que nos permita realizar una misión de rango C - Aceptó Kakashi

\- Pero nada de ataques sorpresas - Le advirtió Naruto

\- Jeje no nada de eso, además Anko no está disponible - Sonrió Kakashi sobándose la cabeza

\- Bueno no sé ustedes pero ya me aburrí, ahí se ven - Naruto hizo un ademán de despedida y se retiró

\- Siempre tan simpático - Suspiró Kakashi - Sakura, te dejo partir. Sé que estas ocupada

\- Si sensei - Sakura le agradeció y se retiró a toda prisa

\- Bien, entonces ven conmigo - Le indicó Kakashi - Sasuke, mas tarde continuaremos con lo otro - Le avisó al joven

\- Adiós Sasuke, nos vemos mañana - Saludó la pelirosa con una sonrisa desde lejos. El pelinegro respondió con un movimiento de cabeza, observando curioso a la joven

* * *

Naruto vagaba sin rumbo por los alrededores de la aldea. Aún que el entrenamiento lo había agotado cada minuto que pasaba se sentía mejor, y sus fuerzas volvían. Ciertamente su constitución física era una ventaja, podía soportar grandes esfuerzos y recuperarse con más rapidez de la usual.  
No se había adentrado por las calles de la aldea, sino que decidió caminar por la zona de bosques. El día era agradable, hacía apenas calor y una suave brisa le revolvía los cabellos por momentos. Los tenues rayos del sol se filtraban entre las copas de los árboles, y podía escuchar la canción de las aves.  
Un leve crujido de ramas le llamo la atención, y al girar se encontró con un pequeño canino que lo miraba con desconfianza mientras le enseñaba los dientes. Naruto revoleó los ojos con fastidio. Sentados a la sombra de un árbol estaban los miembros del equipo 8, Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame y Hinata Hyuga. Sus miradas se cruzaron y Naruto suspiró resignado, no tenía problemas en hablar con Hinata, pero Shino era raro hasta para él y con Kiba se llevaba como perro con gato.

\- Ponle una correa a esa cosa quieres? - Dijo Naruto con desprecio

\- Ven Akamaru, no valla a ser que te pegue las pulgas - Kiba exclamó a su pequeño canino y este regresó con él, no sin mirar de reojo al rubio con desconfianza

\- Tal para cual - Se burló el rubio - ¿Qué hay Hinata? Ya debes estar harta de estos sujetos - Se acercó tranquilamente

La muchacha esbozó una sonrisa algo tímida - Hola Naruto - Dijo con calma - ¿Cómo va todo?

\- De maravilla - Dijo con un dejo de sarcasmo - Oh tienen comida, qué bien - Señaló sin pudor

\- Si, toma - La ojiperla le extendió un bocadillo de arroz

\- ¿Qué quieres aquí? - Gruñó Kiba

\- Deja de ladrar - Naruto replicó con la boca llena - Sólo caminaba, no me había dado cuenta de que measte cada árbol de la aldea. Aunque a estas alturas no debería sorprenderme - Se burló sin alterar su expresión

Hinata, aún contra su voluntad, no pudo contener una pequeña risa. Incluso de Shino brotó un sonido que podría interpretarse como risa.  
Kiba miró a Naruto con rabia, odiaba eso. No el hecho de que se burlarla de él, sino que ni siquiera se molestara en tomarlo en serio, como si ni siquiera fuera digno de su desprecio. Siempre había sido así, desde que eran niños.  
Recordaba como habían sido rivales cuando apenas entraron a la academia, ambos se jugaban bromas constantemente y siempre terminaban peleándose. Kiba se burlaba de él, y Naruto hacía lo propio. Pero conforme paso el tiempo el rubio cambió, cada vez se molestaba menos en jugar aquel juego. Dejó de ser un niño escandaloso, y cada vez se volvió mas frío e indiferente. Pronto ya ni siquiera se molestaba en mirar a Kiba cuando este intentaba provocarlo, lo desestimaba cómo si no valiera nada.

\- Te voy a enseñar perdedor - Kiba se puso de pie mientras Akamaru ladraba

\- Jeje, vas a volver a casa con la cola entre las patas - Naruto devolvió desafiante

\- Deténganse los dos ahora! - Hinata los reprendió a ambos - Compórtense

Ambos muchachos refunfuñaron antes de separarse. Hinata era una persona tranquila, pero cuando se ponía seria era mejor no provocarla

\- ¿Qué hacen aquí entonces? - Preguntó Naruto rascandose la cabeza

\- Kurenai-sensei nos dijo que descansaramos por hoy - Replicó Shino haciendose oír por primera vez

\- ¿Y qué hay de tu equipo Naruto? - Preguntó Hinata con interes

\- Bien supongo - Se encogió de hombros - Hemos estado entrenando hasta el hartazgo. Kakashi dijo que tendríamos una misión C, ya era hora

\- ¿De veras, tan pronto? - Hinata se sorprendió, Kiba lo observó con recelo

\- Una misión de rango C requiere de Genin experimentados; pueden presentarse problemas potencialmente graves - Mencionó Shino

\- Tal vez, no importa. Somos bastante buenos - Admitió Naruto con indiferencia, pero una remota parte de él se sentía orgulloso con esa declaración

\- Supongo que es probable, Sasuke es el novato del año después de todo. Aunque esperaba que un equipo como el suyo fuera bastante disfuncional, dadas las personalidades de sus miembros - Expuso analíticamente, Naruto estaba por replicar pero una voz extraña interrumpió

\- Hinata-sama

La voz pertenecía a un joven, algo mayor que el resto. Sus ojos ponían en evidencia que se trataba de un Hyuga, además tenía cierto parecido con Hinata. Llevaba el largo cabello atado en una coleta que caía hasta su cintura. Usaba un yukata tradicional de color oscuro, y debajo una malla de red.  
Su expresión era tranquila pero seria, y este rasgo pareció asentuarse más al chocar su vista con Naruto. Kiba se había puesto bastante tenso, e incluso Shino se volvió aún mas silencioso.

 **"Ese chico".**.. - El Hyuga continuaba observando al rubio

\- Neji Nii-san - Hinata lo recibió algo sorprendida, pero demostrando respeto

El muchacho volcó su atención hacia ella - Hinata-sama, he venido a escoltarla a su hogar - Dijo con respeto y se inclino en una reverencia

\- Está bien, gracias - La muchacha replicó agradecida mostrando una sonrisa y se puso de pie

Naruto tenía la paciencia corta y las miradas que le dirigía el Hyuga no le hacían ninguna gracia. Haciendo honor a su reputación decidió averiguar cual era su problema - Parece que estás muy ansioso por preguntármelo así que te ahorraré las molestias: soy Naruto, y tú eres... - Dijo con calmada indiferencia, Kiba lo miró incrédulo de hasta donde podía llegar su idiotez y se hechó para atrás junto a Shino y Akamaru

\- Neji Hyuga - Replicó sorpresivamente calmo ante la frontalidad de Naruto. Hinata lo observó soprendida, normalmente Neji no dejaría pasar una actitud así hacia él

Naruto asintió - Así que eres ese Neji - El nombre lo había oido antes. Neji Hyuga era considerado un genio ninja y se rumoreaba que era el Genin mas fuerte en la aldea y que poseía un talento sin igual **"Con que ese Neji. Supongo que parece fuerte" Reconoció al observarlo "Es pariente de Hinata"** \- Si, dicen que eres un genio o algo así - Reveló sin darle mucha importancia. El resto lo miró perplejo

Neji, sin embargo, conservó su calma - No pareces muy impresionado - Dijo con un atisbo de humor

\- La gente dice muchas cosas no crees? - Replicó encogiéndose de hombros - Tienden a exagerar mucho - Agregó llevando sus brazos detrás de la cabeza

Neji rió levemente - Es cierto - Coincidió tranquilamente - He escuchado varias cosas de ti también

Naruto sonrió confiadamente - Dejame adivinar, Naruto: enemigo público número 1, niño demonio, monstruo, etc.

\- Básicamente - Afirmó el Hyuga - Nuestras reputaciones nos preceden al parecer

\- Se hace lo que se puede

\- Tal vez las pongamos a prueba en otra ocasión - Comentó Neji clavando sus ojos blancos sobre los suyos

Naruto exhibió su sonrisa mas confiada - Jeje, por mí bien - Respondió a su desafío

Neji asintió reflejando la desición en sus ojos - Hinata-sama, será mejor que nos vallamos - Se dirigió respetuosamente hacia la heredera Hyuga

\- C-claro - Hinata asintió aun perpleja por lo acontecido. No sólo Neji se había mostrado respetuoso con Naruto, sino que llegó tan lejos cómo para considerarlo digno de un desafío. No era común ver a su primo actuar así, sobre todo con alguien como Naruto. Hacía tiempo que no lo veía así, sabía que por debajo de su fachada una chispa de emoción había brillado en sus ojos al confrontar al rubio ¿pero por qué? Naruto era fuerte, desde luego, pero Neji... simplemente estaba en otro nivel ¿acaso su primo quería demostrar algo? - Adiós muchachos - Se despidió del resto. Neji hizo lo mismo con un gesto respetuoso y partieron juntos

\- Los Hyuga son raros verdad? - Comentó Naruto. Kiba, Shino e incluso Akamaru lo miraban atónitos - ¿Y a ustedes qué les pasa? - Preguntó confundido

* * *

Mientras caminaban Hinata observaba de reojo a Neji. Era extraño verlo interactuar tan amenamente con desconocidos, y mas con alguien como Naruto sendo que el Hyuga era alguien serio y algo estricto, bien podía considerarse su antítesis.  
Neji por su parte mantenía su cabeza ocupada recordando el pasado. Un pequeño hecho que, si bien simple, había sido uno de los momentos mas reveladores de su joven vida.

 _Un joven Neji Hyuga de tan solo 9 años se encontraba regresando al territorio de su clan tras salir de la academia. Nada era particularmente diferente aquel día, había tomado el camino de siempre, sus ideas eran las de siempre, su mirada era la de siempre, el inexorable destino hacia el cual avanzaba era el mismo._  
 _4 muchachos pasaron corriendo por la calle, obviamente en persecución de algo. En efecto, pudo observar Neji que un pequeño huía de ellos hasta que el camino se terminó y quedo acorralado._  
 _No se intereso por ello, era moneda corriente ver un grupo de bravucones dedicándose a molestar a alguien mas débil. Era una verdad latente en aquel mundo, el fuerte se aprovecha del débil, aquellos que nacieron con el poder lo usan para aplastar a quienes estan debajo de ellos. Quienes tienen privilegios se jactan de ellos, se alzan por encima de los demás y hacen y deshacen a su antojo. Neji conocía bien esa historia, de nada servía intentar oponerse. Hay quienes están destinados a servir, a obedecer, a aceptar lo inevitable, tarde o temprano. Era inútil renegar del destino._  
 _Siguió su camino sin inmutarse, pero el griterío que desplegaba el pequeño le llamó la atención. Neji reconoció al chico, un mocoso menudo y harapiento de cabello rubio y ojos azules, era un pequeño alborotador que nadie toleraba, un indeseable de los tantos sin ninguna virtud._

 _\- Jeje, aquí se acaba el camino - Exclamó el rubio con una desafiante sonrisa_

 _\- Eso deberíamos decirlo nosotros idiota - Se quejó molesto uno de los muchachos que lo acorralaban - Estas atrapado perdedor - Suspiro con arrogancia - ¿Aún no entiendes cual es tu lugar verdad? Un perdedor como tú no va a llegar a ningún lado. Eres solo una escoria de las calles_

 _\- ¿Por qué mejor no te largas y dejas de causarnos problemas a quienes realmente seremos ninjas idiota? - Añadió otro con desprecio_

 _\- Jaja ¿idiotas como ustedes ninjas? Entonces yo podría ser Hokage - Se burló el rubio, sin dejarse intimidar en lo mas mínimo_

 _ **"Inútil. Resistiéndose a lo inevitable, un tonto como él que aún no entiende la realidad que el mundo le ha preparado. Un perdedor es un perdedor, quien nace destinado a estar debajo así morirá"** Aún así algo en él vibró al ver aquella confianza, aquellos ojos desafiantes_

 _\- ¿Tú, Hokage? - Los niños carcajearon a coro ante los delirios del rubio - Eres un perdedor. Tu destino es ser un perdedor, por eso nadie te quiere cerca Naruto_

 _El rubio se quedó en silencio, contemplando aquellas sombras, las mismas que veía todos los días a su alrededor con sus facciones deformadas por el odio y el desprecio - ¿Mi destino dices? - De sus labios brotó una pequeña risa despectiva- ¿Crees que dejaré que idiotas como tu decidan mi destino? - Escupió a un lado - Si eso es lo que el destino quiere para mí, entonces solo le partiré la cara, igual que a ustedes_

 _Y de veras, qué manera de renegar del destino. Aquel pequeño se batió a duelo jugándose su existencia, todas las promesas que había gritado a los cielos, las decisiones que había tomado y se habían grabado como fuego en su ser. Y Neji observó hipnotizado, cómo derramando su sangre, cómo siendo golpeado una y otra vez, cómo ante adversarios mayores a él, el pequeño había logrado la victoria, sin echarse para atrás, pese a la sangre, al dolor, levantándose una y otra vez hasta que hizo retroceder a aquellos emisarios del destino._  
 _Observaba cómo sus puños temblaban, cómo sus ojos ardían y cómo aquella sonrisa parecía capaz de sobreponerse a todo._

 _\- Así es, corran! - Gritó Naruto con todas sus fuerzas mientras huían - Naruto no se hecha para atrás, solo pónganse en fila y les tiraré los dientes me oyen?! Viviré como se me dé la gana!_

 _Ese chico aún no lo entendía, pero tarde o temprano lo haría. Que no importaba cuanto luche, el destino lo obligaría a bajar sus brazos... pero tal vez... tal vez era posible... no, no tenía sentido. Pero quizás... quizás si no podía cambiar su destino, al menos... al menos tenía mas sentido vivir enfrentándose a él, y así, aún si moría aplastado bajo su peso, podría sentirse satisfecho de saber que no pudo arrebatarle del todo su ser. Y por primera vez Neji sintió algo muy parecido a la esperanza._

\- Neji - La voz de Hinata resonó una vez más - ¿Neji estás bien?

El joven sacudió su cabeza - Si, todo está bien - Aseguró tranquilizando a Hinata

 _"_ **Mi destino, el que he elegido libremente, es ayudarla a realizar el suyo Hinata-sama"**

* * *

Sakura llegó agotada a su casa una vez más, aquella rutina era muy exigente pero no podía sentirse sino extremadamente conforme. El ninjutsu médico era algo en lo que se había interesado mucho últimamente, y le gustaba pensar en que podía ser de gran ayuda con él. Su sensei era alguien muy amable y le tenía mucho respeto, era una antigua amiga de Kakashi y le había enseñado mucho en corto tiempo.

 _\- Así que tu eres Sakura, es un gusto conocerte. Kakashi me ha dicho cosas buenas de ti_

 _\- ¿D-de veras? Es decir, es un placer - Se inclinó con respeto ante la mujer_

 _\- Sakura, ella es Rin Nohara. Si quieres aprender ninjutsu médico es la persona indicada_

 _\- Así es, no sabes cuantas veces tuve que curar las heridas de Kakashi. Pero no tiene remedio, siempre ha sido muy descuidado - Bromeó la mujer_

 _Sakura rió mas relajada. Aquella mujer parecía ser mucho mas simpática de lo que había imaginado. Cuando Kakashi le sugirió entrenar en el ninjtsu médico con su antigua compañera de equipo aceptó, aunque se sentía muy nerviosa. Esperaba que fuera alguien como Anko, pero se alivió inmensamente al comprobar que no era así._

 _\- Muchas gracias por la oportunidad - Sakura exclamó apresurada, inclinandose otra vez_

 _\- Relájate - Rin le palmeó el hombro mientras sonreía - Es un placer para mí, no es fácil encontrar ninjas interesados en el ninjutsu médico. Sobre todo tan jóvenes_

 _\- Si bueno, Sakura parece tener muchos intereses. Estoy seguro que sabrás aprovechar su sed de conocimiento - Agregó Kakashi con humor y se despidió_

 _\- Déjamelo a mí - Le aseguró la mujer - Míralo, seguro se va a leer sus pervertidas novelas - Musitó Rin con malicia haciendo reír a Sakura - Bueno Sakura, qué te parece si empezamos por lo primero?_

 _\- Si, claro - Sakura se puso rígida y prestó toda su atención_

 _\- ¿Por qué quieres aprender jutsus médicos?_

 _Sakura no esperaba la pregunta - Bueno yo... quiero ser útil, es todo. He estado pensando... sé que no soy muy fuerte, no tengo grandes habilidades de combate y mi condición física podría ser mejor. Pero con esto al menos seré de ayuda - Confesó Sakura con verguenza. Pese a sus ansias de ser una gran kunoichi, la verdad es que no tenía ventajas naturales que le ayudaran en esa meta_

 _Rin le refregó los cabellos - No te estás resignando. Cada ninja tiene sus talentos y habilidades, estoy seguro que tus compañeros no tienen un control de chakra como el tuyo - La animó - Ahora veamos de qué estás hecha!_

 _Tras tres horas continuas de entrenamiento Sakura estaba agotada, descansando en el suelo con sus piernas dobladas. Las manos le dolían horrores, las tenía acalambradas y le palpitaban sin cesar_

 _\- Estoy sorprendida Sakura, lo has hecho muy bien - La felicitó Rin sentándose a su lado_

 _\- ¿Usted cree? - Replicó Sakura agitada, sospechando que la mujer solo lo decía para levantarle el ánimo - No se siente así_

 _\- Así es justo cómo debe sentirse el esfuerzo - Se rió - Tus manos deben dolerte horrores, lo sé. Es natural luego de expulsar chakra constantemente por horas; pero sabes, así conseguirás un mejor control y tus reservas aumentarán con el tiempo si sigues así_

 _\- Nunca creí que... fuera tan difícil_

 _\- Te diré un secreto, la mayoría de las personas tardan días en poder lograr lo que tu hiciste en horas - Sakura la observó sorprendida - Tu control de chakra es excelente Sakura, sé que podrás con lo que sigue. Pero por hoy descansaremos_

 _\- De acuerdo - Aceptó aliviada_

 _\- Aún así quiero que te tomes el tiempo para estudiar. Antes de poder usar tu chakra en forma curativa debes conocer bien el cuerpo humano, de lo contrario no podrás usar tus poderes eficientemente. Te enseñaré todo lo que sé, pero tu deberás investigar también. Pero te avisó, hace falta estómago si quieres seguir este camino, si temes a la sangre o te impresionan las heridas..._

 _\- No, lo haré. Voy a hacerlo - Exclamó determinada_

 _\- Así me gusta. Tu cantidad de chakra no es muy elevada, así que tu gran control te permitirá aprovecharla al máximo sin desperdiciar ni una fracción innecesariamente. Eso es lo que hace un ninja, trabaja para convertir sus debilidades en sus fortalezas_

 _\- No lo había pensado así... tiene sentido - Aceptó alegre Sakura_

 _\- Además me harás sentir mas tranquila. Contigo en el equipo me preocuparé menos por el cabezotas de Naruto_

 _\- ¿Usted conoce a Naruto?_

 _\- Sí, desde que era un niño. Siempre le he echado un ojo, pero es difícil lograr que se comporte - Suspiró con resignación_

 _\- Dígamelo a mí, siempre hace lo que quiere y no escucha a los demás. Es muy problemático e irresponsable - Rin no se soprendió de que pensara eso - Pero sabe, creo que hay más en él de lo que deja ver. Sé que no lo conozco bien, pero creo que puedo confiar en el como compañero y espero poder entenderlo mejor algún día, a Sasuke también_

 _\- Bien dicho Sakura, realmente eres una niña interesante - Le refregó el cabello con una sonrisa_

Ahora lo mejor era descansar, ya que mañana sería la primera misión de su equipo y pensaba dar todo de sí. Aún con el sol apenas empezando a caer Sakura se metió en su caman y cayó profundamente rendida al sueño.

* * *

Una vez más Sasuke - Ordenó Kakashi

Sasuke jadeaba agotado y tuvo que hacer acopio de toda su fuerza para no caer rendido al suelo. Kakashi lo observaba impasible.  
El sol estaba a punto de caer definitivamente, y la luz menguaba siendo tragada por la oscuridad ascendente. Una vez más, Kakashi comenzó a lanzar las shuriken con mortal precisión, mientras Sasuke las evadía o las bloqueaba con su kunai. Kakashi se movía circularmente a toda velocidad alrededor suyo, y lanzaba las armas desde todos los ángulos posibles. Sasuke estaba cansado y la escasa luz le permitía distinguirlas cada vez menos, pero su concentración estaba al máximo. Sus ojos seguían con total atención cada movimiento, no podía permitirse un error. Debía verlos... no, podía verlos. Podía notar como parecían moverse cada vez más lento ¿era eso posible? ¿Acaso Kakashi se estaba conteniendo? No, era distinto, el seguía moviéndose igual de rápido. Y Sasuke seguía empleando el mismo empeño en mover sus músculos para repeler los ataques. La velocidad no había cambiado, aunque su vista parecía indicarle lo contrario ¿Qué estaba sucediendo entonces?

 **-** _Sasuke, comenzaremos hoy con ese entrenamiento_

 _\- Está bien - Aceptó Sasuke con determinación_

 _\- Como debes ya de saber, el Sharingan es capaz de despertarse de distintas formas, no es igual para todos los Uchiha. Algunos lo han logrado mas temprano y otros mas tarde. A través de situaciones límites, con entrenamiento, o simplemente cuando han adquirido la fuerza suficiente para hacerlo._

 _\- ¿Y qué haremos entonces?_

 _\- Creo que tus fuerzas son ya suficientes, y tienes el talento necesario para hacer del Sharingan un arma poderosa a tu disposición. Solo debemos sacarlo a la luz - Explicó Kakashi con una sonrisa_

 _Y así, durante semanas Sasuke entrenó duramente. Kakashi ponía a prueba sus reflejos y forzaba a sus sentidos a ir a otro nivel. El entrenamiento que había diseñado tenía el objetivo de desarrollar lo suficiente la visión de Sasuke para que el Sharingan sea el siguiente paso natural. Por ello lo hacían cuando había poca luz, para que tuviera que forzar su vista a distinguir los ataques entre la sombras. Y sin respiro, hasta desfallecer del cansancio, Sasuke mantenía el ritmo. Kakashi forzaba su cuerpo hasta el límite, de ese modo era mas probable tener éxito, ya que obligaría al cuerpo de Sasuke a reaccionar ante el peligro de la manera mas eficaz posible._

El Jonin se detuvo en seco y desistió de sus ataques - Felicidades Sasuke - Sonrió bajo su máscara

Sasuke miraba sorprendido sus manos - Esto es...

\- El Sharingan - Afirmó Kakashi

Los ojos de Sasuke habían mutado. Ahora eran rojo sangre, y un fino aro rodeaba sus pupilas, atravesado por un aspa negra en el izquierdo, y dos en el derecho - Es...increíble - Exclamó asombrado mientras observaba como el flujo de chakra recorría su cuerpo, podía verlo, era claramente visible ahora

\- Si, así es - Coincidió Kakashi - Ahora que lo has despertado, lo siguiente es que aprendas a usarlo. Debes entender tus ojos a la perfección - Le explicó con calma - Pero no ahora, necesitas estar en buenas condiciones para sacarle el máximo provecho y ajustar tu cuerpo a su poder. Continuaremos luego ¿de acuerdo? Por ahora intenta desactivarlo - Sasuke dudo un momento - No te preocupes, seguirá estando ahí, tú lo sabes - Sasuke se sintió avergonzado de revelar un temor tan infantil - Tu eres un Uchiha auténtico, no te preocupes por eso. Mi caso es diferente - Le volvió a asegurar con una sonrisa

Sasuke asintió. A continuación cerró sus ojos e intento calmarse y relajar su cuerpo, al abrirlos nuevamente el mundo había retornado a la normalidad - Finalmente - Suspiró el pelinegro, quitándose mas peso de encima del que podía llegar a parecer a simple vista.

 _"_ **A partir de ahora realizarás tu verdadero potencial Sasuke. Y creo que no tardará en llegar el día en que tus habilidades sean incomparables"**

* * *

En el puente Kanae los jóvenes estaban reunidos esperando a su sensei, como el resto de las mañanas

\- Y entonces el tonto creyó que su casa se quemaba - Naruto rió estrepitosamente, pero no logró contagiar a sus compañeros

\- No deberías meterte en tantos problemas - Le aconsejó Sakura nerviosa

\- Eres un demente - Respondió Sasuke sin tacto

\- Se lo merecía, creánme - Estiró sus músculos con pereza - Kakashi se tarda cada día mas, deberíamos devolverle la broma - Dijo con una chispa de malicia en sus ojos

\- Déjalo Naruto, nos meterás en problemas - Lo regañó Sakura, aunque a una parte de ella le atraía el prospecto

\- Vamos, a ti es a quien mas le molesta - Gruñó el rubio

\- ¿Qué sugieres? - Intervino Sasuke

\- Mira...

\- Será mejor que dejen sus conspiraciones para otro momento. Tenemos trabajo - Anunció Kakashi apareciendo en un torbellino de hojas

Los tres jóvenes voltearon de un salto - Llegas tarde! - Gruñeron al unísono

\- Es que había dejado el grifo de agua abierto y tuve que regresar - Se excusó el Jonin

Esta vez el equipo 7 se dirigió directamente en el campo de entrenamiento

\- ¿Bien, qué nos toca hoy? - Preguntó Naruto bostezando - ¿Ayudar a una vieja con las compras, dar de comer a los patos?

\- Hoy haremos algo diferente. Verán, el Hokage accedió a mi petición. El equipo 7 tendrá mañana su primera misión de rango C - Les reveló Kakashi

\- Ya era hora - Dijo Sasuke satisfecho

\- Aunque la última palabra la tengo yo - Les advirtió Kakashi

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- El Hokage lo dejó a mi criterio. La condición es que yo crea que están preparados

\- Qué sorpresa - Exclamó Naruto con sarcasmo - Y ahora tendremos que pasar otra prueba ¿verdad?

\- Había pensado en ponerlos a prueba sí, pero ya he visto lo que pueden hacer en combate. No, lo que me interesa es otra cosa. Veamos... ¿Sakura, crees que este equipo está listo?

La pelirosa abrió los ojos con sorpresa - ¿Y-yo, por qué me lo pregunta a mi sensei?

\- Es sólo una pregunta. Tú sabes las fortalezas y debilidades de este grupo, sólo espero que seas honesta

\- P-pues... - Sakura comenzó a encogerse bajo el peso de la mirada de su equipo. Tomó valor - Creo que hemos avanzado este último tiempo, y somos capaces de trabajar bien juntos. Aún nos falta mejorar como equipo, pero si, creo que estamos listos

Kakashi asintió - ¿Tú que opinas Sasuke?

Sasuke midió su respuesta antes de continuar, Kakashi estaba buscando algo específico. No redundaría a su favor exclamar que era su oportunidad de poner a prueba sus habilidades, o que era la única manera de probarse a sí mismo - Creo que nuestras habilidades son suficientes para cumplir con una misión de este nivel

\- De acuerdo... ¿qué hay de ti Naruto?

\- Ahora, después ¿qué diferencia hay? El mundo no va a esperar que estemos listos o no, mejor prepararse a que te tomen por sorpresa

\- Bien dicho, así es - Asintió Kakashi - En el mundo ninja un simple segundo puede ser vital. Una misión común puede trastocarse en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y convertirse en un peligro. Nunca se puede saber lo que sucederá, pero mejor estar preparado y dispuesto a enfrentar el peligro. Bien, entonces es oficial. Mañana a las 8 en la puerta de Konoha, viajaremos a la ciudad de Karakura a completar nuestra primera misión de rango C

\- Se oye bien - Exclamó Naruto

\- Si, no se preocupen. Les daré los detalles mañana, preparen todo el equipo que necesiten. Nos veremos a las 8 am en la entrada de la aldea. No lleguen tarde - Dijo con una sonrisa antes de desaparecer

\- Y se atreve a decirlo... - Murmuró Sasuke

\- Bueno, será mejor descansar para estar en condiciones óptimas - Sugirió Sakura

\- Pues ahí se ven entonces - Exclamó Naruto

\- Espera Naruto - Lo detuvo la pelirrosa - Recuerda estar a tiempo mañana, es nuestra primera misión - Naruto revoleó los ojos con fastidio - Y tampoco olvides tu equipo, espero que tengas algunas provisiones. Siempre es bueno llevar una cantimplora, además de algunas vendas y - Los ojos de Naruto eran remolinos y la cabeza le vibraba con tanto parloteo, Sasuke se rió levemente

\- Ya está bien Sakura! - La interrumpió no aguantando más - Te entendí, estaré listo bien? Ya soy un niño grande sabes?

\- A veces lo dudo - Replicó la pelirrosa cruzándose de brazos

Naruto suspiró pesadamente. En verdad no recordaba por qué diablos toleraba a la exasperante pelirrosa. Sólo un mes atrás la habría mandado al diablo sin pensarlo, pero por alguna razón se contenía. Era realmente irritante, pero algo le impedía hacerlo, cómo si no quisiera ser rudo con ella ¿qué diablos le pasaba?

\- Nos vemos - Dijo simplemente y se retiró sin voltear la vista. Realmente sentía nauseas

\- ¿Qué le sucede? - Preguntó Sakura dubitativa

\- Déjalo - Le dijo Sasuke mirándolo partir

* * *

Naruto había llegado a su casa. Empujó la puerta cerrándola con fuerza y sin dar muchas vueltas se acostó a dormir. Ya estaba cayendo la tarde, pero se sentía mas cansado de lo normal. Reflexionó un momento mientras su cabeza descansaba en la mullida almohada. Si, de hecho su almohada era cómoda. Varias cosas había cambiado para mejor, ahora tenía dinero para variar. No era rico, pero por primera vez le llegaba dinero corrientemente y podía gastarlo como quería, dándose gustos que antes no había podido permitirse. Bueno, en realidad solía contar con dinero pero de una manera mas irregular, y cada vez que conseguía bastante lo gastaba sin racionarlo, pero ahora que ganaba corrientemente una suma razonable había aprendido a administrarlo. "Supongo que es parte de crecer" se decía.  
Todo era extraño, algo había cambiado pero no podía darse cuenta de qué exactamente. Es decir, era un ninja, claro que eso era nuevo pero era mas que sólo eso. Aquellos últimos días se había sentido diferente, las estúpidas misiones, el entrenamiento, Sakura y Sasuke... era cómo si ya no se sintiera tan vacío ¿era posible? Era algo definitivamente nuevo y extraño, algo indescifrable, sentía que tenía un propósito... Entre aquellos nuevos pensamientos cayó en un profundo sueño, pero por desgracia al otro lado alguien lo esperaba.  
La fría sensación del agua mojando su cuerpo lo obligó a abrir sus ojos. Con lentitud intentó ponerse de pie, pero sólo logro quedar apoyado sobre su brazo. El intermitente sonido de una respiración acompasada se escuchaba en medio de la oscuridad y un enfermizo resplandor brillaba débilmente en las paredes y se reflejaba apagadamente en la fina capa de agua que cubría el suelo, dándole un aspecto fantasmagórico al lugar.  
Lo único que podía distinguirse eran los dos enormes orbes rojo sangre que flotaban en la oscuridad, detrás de la inmensa jaula.

\- ¿Qué quieres ahora? - Preguntó Naruto simplemente, no de humor para aquello

Una carcajada siniestra le llegó como respuesta - **(No es lo que yo quiero, es lo que está ocurriendo ¿No lo notas acaso humano?)** \- Habló con malicia la voz animal

\- No me interesa lo que quieras - Escupió el rubio, aún incapaz de ponerse de pie

\- ( **Tus fuerzas están menguando desde luego ¿No te das cuenta? Tu sello se está debilitando, te consumes lentamente niño. Mientras mi poder jamás disminuye. Pronto no tendrás poder para detenerme, tu sufrimiento me fortalece, tu odio me alimenta)**

\- Vas a pasar hambre entonces - Replicó Naruto poniendose firmemente de pie

\- **(Jajaja qué es esto que ven mis ojos ¿esperanza acaso? Muchacho, cada vez me sorprendes mas con tu ingenuidad ¿Crees que por que tienes nuevos compañeritos de juego todo quedará atrás? Realmente, los humanos son una especie estúpida)** \- Gruño la bestia - ( **Huyes de la realidad y te refugias en falsos consuelos, no eres mas que un perro hambriento que se abalanza sobre las sobras que le arrojan ¿Qué crees que pensarán esos mocosos cuando sepan lo que eres? De todos modos ni te molestes, ya te lo dije antes. No te acostumbres demasiado a tu vida, por que voy a devorarte niño)**

Naruto despertó con la vista clavada en el cielo raso. Un pedazo del yeso estaba desprendiéndose y las grieta parecían incluso mas grandes que antes. Apenas si pudo pegar un ojo el resto de la noche

* * *

\- Lo mismo de siempre - Sakura se quejó con un chillido agudo que casi deja sordo a Sasuke - Ni se por qué me molesto en hacerle caso a ese perezoso - Exclamó rechinando sus dientes - Y ni rastro de Naruto tampoco para colmo - No se olvidó de su compañero tampoco

\- Si lo piensas, tiene mas sentido llegar tarde como él - Comentó Sasuke con traquilidad, algo que Sakura no pudo refutar, por que era cierto en un retorcido sentido

\- Bueno, allá ellos. Ni crean que les daré de mi desayuno especial - Decidió la pelirosa cruzando sus brazos con malhumor

\- ¿Desayuno especial? - No pudo evitar preguntar Sasuke mirandola

Sakura se tambaleó un poco - Bueno... es que como era una misión importante... mi madre insistió en prepararme... era para todos - Se excusó avergonzada mientras su rostro se teñía de rojo

Sasuke cerro sus ojos y formó una pequeña sonrisa mientras meneaba su cabeza - Suena bien

\- S-si - Sakura seguía sonrojada - Creí que estaría bien que compartieramos todos - Dijo, y a cada palabra su voz sonaba mas baja

\- Entonces esperaremos - Sasuke se encogió de hombros - Justo a tiempo - Añadió observando de reojo a su compañero

Naruto se acercaba a paso lento con la cabeza gacha, sin reparar demasiado en su entorno. Al acercarse solo musitó un sonido irreconocible a modo de saludo y se apoyó contra una de los barandales del puente. Tenía una mirada extraña.

\- Uhm buenos días no? - Dijo con sarcasmo la pelirosa - Al menos corresponde eso cuando te presentas tarde

Naruto levantó su vista lentamente - Creí que ya habíamos aclarado eso - Dijo con calma y una mirada gélida en sus ojos

Sasuke pudo notar que algo no andaba bien con él desde lo vió venir. No era la típica actitud indiferente o descortés de Naruto, había algo mas allí y podía leerse en sus ojos. Incluso Sakura retrocedió algo sorprendida ante su mirada - S-si, bueno... tienes razón - Aceptó arrepentida

\- Kakashi aún no llega verdad?- Dijo Naruto, que parecía no estar dirigiendose a nadie en particular - Qué novedad - Gruño con fastidio

\- ¿Una mala noche? - Preguntó Sasuke con calma, intentando no provocar una discusión

\- Igual a todas - Replicó Naruto dejandose caer al suelo, parecía estar cansado

\- Naruto ¿no dormiste anoche? - Intervinó Sakura otra vez - Debes descansar bien antes de una misión, sino perderás concentración. Y eso puede ser un descuido fatal - Le aconsejó como de costumbre, pero el rubio no estaba de humor para aquello, no esta vez

Respondió con un gruñido casi animal - No es momento de fastidiarme si sabes lo que te conviene - Le advirtió con total seriedad. Sakura retrocedió visiblemente nerviosa, y un extraño sentimiento se deslizó por su garganta al ver cómo la pelirosa desviaba la vista. Otra vez esa horrible sensación ¿por qué? ¿qué le importaba a él lo que le pasara a esa entrometida? - Fue una noche difícil... lo siento - Se excusó intentando mantener la compostura, pero no podía apagar su malestar

\- E-está bien, en serio - Le aseguró Sakura algo preocupada - Mira, tengo algo de comer aquí - Se acercó con amabilidad

\- Un desayuno especial - Aclaró Sasuke con su característica sonrisa, haciendo a Sakura avergonzarse otra vez

\- Si si lo que sea - Se defendió apenada. Luego se inclinó y de su pequeña mochila saco una caja de almuerzo con abundante comida - Creo que podrías darle un buen uso a esto - Le ofreció sonriendo y se sentó frente a el, poniendo la caja entre ambos - Te ves hambriento - Naruto la observó sorprendido mientras comía, de repente se sentía mas ligero y calmado

\- Mas bien te ves como la mierda - Se burló Sasuke sentándose con ellos y tomando un bocadillo

Naruto observaba a ambos, sin que menguara su impresión. Por un momento el tiempo parecía haberse detenido, y en su mente se formaba una idea que no estaba preparado para concebir, que no quería arriesgarse a creer... Una simple palabra que había desterrado de su mente hace tiempo y que aún no estaba preparado para pronunciar... Pero, no pudo evitar comenzar a reír, y rió con una auténtica sinceridad que lo hacía sentir bien

\- Así que ¿desayuno especial he? - Bromeó Naruto mientras probaba la comida, Sakura se avergonzó otra vez y Sasuke volvió a reír

 _\- ..._ **Amigos?**


	4. La misión :) y la misión :(

**N/A: Chan chan después de interminables eones decidí darle una continuación a esta historia. Fueron meses agitados y estuve viajando un tiempo largo, de modo que esto no estaba en mi mente desde hace tiempo. A esta altura ya no le importará a nadie TT_TT pero bueno, tal vez algunos aun tengan interes en la historia. Tal vez deban releer los otros como para acordarse de que va la cosa xD. Bueno, espero que sepan perdonar esta falta y que de ahora en mas me inciten a continuar con esta historia.**

* * *

La Torre Hokage extendia sus raices por debajo de la tierra. Los niveles inferiores se alargaban como una voraz serpiente devorando su cola. Alli la luz era escasa, el aire denso, y la humedad impregnaba el ambiente dejando su marca en las paredes. Tras las numerosas puertas había salas de interrogación, de reunión, otras hechas para celebrar juicios, y otras que contenían importantes archivos y pergaminos de varias clases.  
Una débil llama ardía en una de las salas, bailando somnolienta sobre la vela erguida en el centro de la mesa. Su tímido resplandor apenas si tenía fuerza suficiente para proyectar difusas sombras contra las paredes.

\- Una desición precipitada si me preguntas - Habló uno de los presentes. Un anciano de semblante inescrutable con gran parte de su cuerpo cubierto por vendas

\- Naruto se ha convertido en un ninja, no recibirá ningun trato especial - Replicó con calma el Hokage mientras fumaba su pipa

\- Sólo que si es especial, de lo contrario no estaríamos aquí ahora - Devolvió Danzo sin alterarse en lo mas mínimo

\- Sarutobi el valor de ese chico es demasiado grande para dejarlo deambular por ahí - Intervino una anciana con tono firme. Sus ojos parecían luchar por mantenerse abiertos contra el peso de su semblante severo

\- El "chico" no tendrá ningun valor si lo mantenemos aislado y sin hacer nada - Respondió el Hokage con un tono que no admitía discusión

\- Cierto... ya hemos desperdiciado mucho tiempo - Acordó Danzo pensativo - Nos hemos quedado sin alternativas

\- Así que me darás la razón esta vez? - El Hokage dejó entrever una pequeña sonrisa

\- Quizá deberíamos pensar en poner al chico bajo supervisión mas estricta - Intervino el anciano de las gafas y una mascara gélida por rostro - Un entrenamiento mas riguroso que ponga a prueba su potencial

\- El muchacho no es apto para un enfoque convencional - Reconoció Danzo sin atisbo de emocion - No es eficaz para el entrenamiento de un ANBU. Los jinchuriki no pueden ser dominados y sus emociones son demasiado volátiles. Intentar doblegar su voluntad solo resultaría en una catástrofe. No... este método podría dar mejores resultados. Después de todo ¿de qué sirve un arma que no puede ser usada?

El Hokage exhaló formando una tenue nube de humo - Como has dicho Danzo, un Jinchuriki es inestable e impredecible. Durante generaciones las Aldeas sólo han ostentado un poder ficticio sobre ellos. Su amenaza siempre esta presente, pero rara vez han sido usados mas que como último recurso. La verdad es que cuando llega la batalla un Jinchuriki puede significar tanto una victoria como una derrota. Cuando una bomba estalla no reconoce aliados o enemigos, barre todo a su paso - Sarutobi dió una bocanada a su pipa antes de continuar - Kakashi me ha informado que su comportamiento ha mejorado. Es bastante simple de hecho, le damos a Naruto algo que le importe y el se esforzará por protegerlo - Razonó con tranquilidad - Si no tiene razones para pelear por esta aldea, cuando llegue el momento su poder explotará sin control

\- Sarutobi - Danzo se permitió reír ligeramente - Veo que los años no te han cambiado. Deberías saberlo bien, las cosas que amamos tienen el poder de destruirnos - Se puso de pie - Estaré atento a su evolución - Hizo un ademán de cortesía antes de retirarse

La luna brillaba alta en el cielo mientras las sombras nocturnas de las nubes bailaban sobre la tierra al ritmo del viento. Danzo caminaba con calma, una sombra mas en la oscuridad de la noche, imperceptible.  
La entrada era un túnel estrecho, frío y oscuro. Su localización era conocida sólo por aquellos que sabían donde hallarla, nadie mas podría notarla. La base se extendía bajo la tierra en su totalidad, las mas profundas raíces de un árbol llamado Konoha. Nutridas en la oscuridad, donde el alimento es duro y escaso y el calor del sol no logra llegar, sólo pueden producir frutos duros y secos.  
El anciano caminaba a paso lento apoyado sobre su bastón. El puente atravezaba un precipicio cuyo fondo no alcanzaba a divisarse. Hacia abajo, rígidos esqueletos de mármol se intercalaban unos sobre otros conectando los diferentes pasadizos abiertos en la oscuridad. Se detuvo a medio camino, donde un pequeño hilo de luz se estrellaba contra el suelo derramándose en un pálido charco.

\- Quiero que lo sigas de cerca - La voz de Danzo armonizaba con la calma muerta del lugar - Analiza su comportamiento, mide sus habilidades. También mantente pendiente del Uchiha, pero el Jinchuriki es la máxima prioridad. Quiero reportes diarios.

\- Si, Danzo-sama - El joven inclinado a su espalda se mantenía inmóvil como una estatua. Su piel era tan pálida como la débil luz de la luna que alcanzaba a rozarlo

\- Tu nombre clave será Sai. Ya puedes retirarte - Sin emitir ni un sonido, el joven desapareció entre las sombras - Veremos si estás en lo cierto Sarutobi. Pero siempre hay que tener un plan B a la mano - Danzo continuó su camino fundiéndose con la oscuridad

* * *

La mañana era un agradable escenario. La brisa fresca golpeaba su rostro y mecía su cabello con gentileza mientras el sol matutino lo bañaba con su cálido resplandor. Siempre había disfrutado la tranquilidad, era como un pasatiempo. Mientras los demás niños se buscaban entre si, jugaban y se perdían en una masa ruidosa, él solía buscar la compañía del cielo y las nubes, la música del viento y las aves.  
Era una de las cosas que le había permitido enfocarse en sus metas con tanta seriedad. Él no perdía tiempo con otros jugando, conversando, creando distracciones. Sasuke se enfocaba en su camino, y no dejaba que nadie interrumpiera esa meta. Y siempre había parecido estar por delante de los demás.  
Por supuesto, la tranquilidad de aquella mañana no podía durar demasiado, no con esos dos. Sasuke estaba siendo puesto a prueba como nunca antes, y todas sus habilidades y entrenamiento se mostraban insuficientes ante aquel reto: sus compañeros de equipo. Sakura siempre había hecho valer su opinión, pero solo ahora Sasuke notaba cuan preparadas estaban las cuerdas vocales de la pelirosa para cumplir esa función. Era una máquina de hablar, literalmente. Y desde luego, la chispa que la encendía era Naruto. Tal vez Sakura no necesitara hablar tanto y tan alto, cabe agregar, si aquel engendro no la provocara constantemente. Sasuke había concluido hace tiempo que era algo inherente a Naruto el fastidiar al mundo, tan necesario como respirar. Siempre había sido así desde que podía recordar. Aunque cuando eran niños el rubio parecía ser un niño mucho mas alegre y amigable, siempre haciendo tonterías y bromas para llamar la atención, su actitud había cambiado con los años y se había vuelto alguien huraño y poco amistoso, sin tacto alguno. Sakura y Naruto eran un par totalmente incompatible, y Sasuke no encajaba mejor en el rompecabezas.

\- Ya te lo he explicado cien veces idiota! - Sakura gritó nuevamente

\- ¿Qué? - Naruto la miró casualmente fingiendo estar distraído - Lo siento Sakura es que no te estaba prestando atención - Sasuke sabía que la provocaba deliberadamente, y ella parecía no darse cuenta

Sasuke revoleó sus ojos con fastidio - Si estuviéramos en territorio hostil el enemigo ya habría caído sobre nosotros aprovechando todo su griterío - Los reprendió con seriedad

Sakura se mostró avergonzada ante la reprimenda, pero Naruto ni se mosqueó - Bueno ¿quien dice que no lo estamos? Unos ninja podrían aparecer en cualquier momento y cortarnos el cuello

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Sakura ante aquella visión - No digas eso tonto! Eso no va a pasar ¿verdad sensei?

Kakashi que parecía estar completamente ajeno a la discusión les dirigió una sonrisa despreocupada como siempre - Pues nunca se sabe - Dijo encogiendose de hombros

Los tres cayeron en un silencio mortal, hasta Naruto ojeó disimuladamente los alrededores en busca de asesinos ocultos. Kakashi continuó caminando suprimiendo una pequeña risa

\- ¿Entonces que hay de esa Kakarua? - Preguntó Naruto con nerviosismo intentando iniciar la conversación

\- Karakura - Le corrigió Sakura

\- Es una ciudad importante y está a unos días de aquí - Replicó Kakashi. Naruto revoleó los ojos con fastidio

Sakura amplió la explicación - Karakura se encuentra en el País de los Ríos, una pequeña región ubicada entre el País del Fuego, donde estamos nosotros - Le remarcó a Naruto - y el País del Viento. Es una ciudad bastante importante a la par de otras grandes ciudades en el continente. Es un gran centro de actividad comercial, muy importante gracias a la extracción de oro y otros metales de alto valor, sobre todo el cobre. Además es un gran pilar de desarrollo tecnológico - Esto último lo dijo con admiración - El país es pequeño así que no cuenta con una Aldea ninja propia - Concluyó la pelirosa

\- De acuerdo Sakura-sensei - Rió Naruto

\- Oye tú preguntaste - Replicó con enojo la pelirosa

\- No, en serio. Eres mejor sensei que Kakashi - Le aseguró Naruto

\- Gracias? - Sakura se mostró confundida

\- Bueno Sakura ciertamente ha investigado. Pero hay un detalle que quizá no encontrarán documentado - Kakashi llamó su atención - Karakura es una ciudad importante, y debido a que no tiene aldeas ninja en su territorio Konoha y Suna se han disputado su favor por mucho tiempo. Oficialmente, Karakura está aliada con Konoha. Esta presta sus servicios a la ciudad con prioridad y Karakura abastece nuestra Aldea según lo acordado, sin comerciar con la Arena. Como pueden deducir, esta alianza es algo flexible y requiere de cierto "énfasis" de nuestra parte evitar la intervención de la Arena

\- ¿Qué clase de abastecimiento? - Preguntó Sakura con desconfianza

\- Pues muchas de nuestras herramientas ninja y equipos son fabricados con materiales provenientes de Karakura. El resto... es clasificado por el momento

Sakura no lo iba a decir, pero no le gustó el cariz que había tomado la situación. Las cosas parecían mucho mas complicadas de lo que había aprendido.

\- ¿Y cual es nuestra misión entonces? - Preguntó Naruto - No mencionaste nada antes ¿qué no tenemos derechos o algo así?

\- ¿No se los dije? - Kakashi los miró algo sorprendido - Jeje debe haberseme pasado - Se excusó sobando su cabeza

Los Genin lo miraron con resignación - Ese tipo es nuestro jefe, imagínate - Murmuró Naruto a Sasuke, quien asintió resignado

\- No es nada importante. Como les dije antes, Karakura y Konoha mantienen relaciones estables, así que en vista de ese acuerdo iremos a la ciudad e interactuaran como parte de un programa educativo

\- ¿A qué se refiere exactamente? - Sasuke preguntó con desconfianza

\- Pues es algo de hace rato. Konoha tiene un programa de reclutamiento bastante extenso en diferentes lugares. Parte de ello es alentar a jóvenes entusiastas a tomar el camino del ninja

\- No entiendo - Replicó Sakura - Podría ser mas específico?

\- Es algo complicado pero intentaré resumirlo - Suspiró Kakashi ante la insistencia de sus discípulos - Konoha tiene muchas alianzas estratégicas, dentro y fuera del País del Fuego. El mapa global es... complicado digamos. Nuestra aldea necesita de recursos humanos y materiales, los cuales obtenemos en parte mediante acuerdos y tratados. Parte de la estrategia es asegurarse mayores aliados que el resto de las aldeas, es una de las principales formas de obtener ventajas ante eventuales conflictos. Durante los períodos de guerra estas alianzas pueden ser decisivas. Contar con ninjas es un requisito imprescindible, y por ello reclutar fuera de Konoha es un punto importante. Muchos ninjas provienen de fuera de los muros de nuestra Aldea, y una vez incorporados al servicio pueden ser localizados en diferentes territorios para protegerlos y asegurar nuestra posición

Naruto frunció el ceño, realmente no le preocupaba mucho lo que Kakashi le había explicado - O sea que le lavan el cerebro a la gente para que trabajen para Konoha - Dijo sin contemplación ni filtro alguno

Un silencio incómodo se instaló en el ambiente. Sakura pensó que Naruto había ido demasiado lejos, un comentario así podía ser castigado fácilmente como insubordinación - Pues, supongo que puedes verlo así - Replicó Kakashi con actitud calmada - Es obvio que no es un acto altruista y Konoha lo hace para obtener un beneficio. Pero de todos modos son las desiciones propias las que tienen la palabra final. Muchas personas no tienen demasiadas posibilidades y toman esa salida. Otras tienen razones personales, algunos es probable que lo tomen ingenuamente, quien sabe... Es un mundo grande y complicado Naruto, no espero que lo entiendas aún. Ni yo puedo decir que lo haga

Naruto se encogió de hombros - Entonces ¿donde encajamos en toda esta locura exactamente?

Kakashi sonrió - Ustedes se encargarán de enseñar a los jóvenes sobre el camino del ninja

\- ¿Qué? - Dijo Sasuke - ¿Estas bromeando?

\- Como expliqué es algo muy importante - Le recordó Kakashi jovialmente

\- ¿Enseñaremos a niños? - Preguntó Sakura confundida, aunque ello le daba cierto alivio. Temía que su primera misión fuera algo de vida o muerte

\- Parte de ser un ninja es saber adaptarse a la situación. La paciencia es algo muy importante

\- ¿Qué? - Exclamó Naruto - Estas diciendo eso por que sí

\- Jeje, de todos modos esa es su misión. Pueden pensarlo desde el ángulo que quieran y encontrarle algo de provecho, o no. Pero no cambia el hecho de que deben hacerlo - Se burló el Jonin

\- Genial, de ninja a niñera - Bufó Naruto

\- Espera, dijiste que esa es nuestra tarea ¿Qué hay de ti? - Preguntó Sasuke con sospecha

\- **Bien pensado, veamos si pueden darse cuenta** \- Pensó Kakashi con diversión - Como les dije, la misión oficial que ha recibido el equipo 7 es participar de nuestro pequeño programa de reclutamiento. Es una situación normal y corriente

\- Antes dijiste que es un programa regular de Konoha, por lo que es probable entonces que tengan ninjas asignados de antemano para este tipo de ocupaciones - Razonó Sasuke - Enviar un equipo de Genin con un Jonin no parece encajar... A menos que...

\- ¿En qué estás pensando Sasuke? - Sakura lo observó intrigada

\- Quizás sea corriente que un equipo de Genin reciba como primera misión fuera de la aldea una actividad que suponga bajo riesgo y ponga a prueba el comportamiento y los mas elementales recursos de un ninja. De modo que esa es una opción

\- Es posible - Afirmó Kakashi vagamente

\- Pero antes mencionaste que las relaciones entre Konoha y Karakura no son tan sólidas... De modo que de esta forma Konoha mantiene un control mas estricto sobre la ciudad. Este tipo de misiones pueden ser una simple coartada para investigar la situación, ya dijiste que Sunagakure también tiene interés por esa área - Sasuke razonó con gran astucia y tanto Sakura como Naruto miraron a Kakashi expectantes a ver si confirmaba su teoría, ninguno de los dos había asumido ningún propósito oculto a decir verdad

 **\- Bien, es hora de que empiecen a pensar como ninjas -** Kakashi pretendía que comenzaran a descubrir lo oculto detrás de lo oculto, como solía decir él mismo. UN ninja debe ver a través de la mentira y descubrir la verdad - Muy bien Sasuke, veo que estas atento a los detalles.  
Naruto, Sakura, como dice Sasuke nuestra misión es una coartada, tengan presente de ahora en mas que en el mundo ninja uno tiene que buscar la verdad oculta en lo evidente. Hay que considerar cada variable y su peso cuando analizan una situación. Sasuke lo pensó bien ¿por qué destinar un equipo completo cuando el reclutamiento ya cuenta con estructura y personal? Eso nos lleva a considerar que hay algo mas en juego. Desde hace tiempo que nuestro acuerdo con Karakura se esta complicando. Están incumpliendo sus condiciones y por ello el Hokage ha decidio descubrir las razones. Nuestras sospechas son que están fortaleciendo relaciones con Suna. Seria un gran problema descubrir una base de Sunagakure operando tan cerca de nuestra tierra; aunque puede que estemos lidiando con una situación diferente. Los reportes de nuestros espías parecen sugerir también la posibilidad de que este desarrollándose un grupo paramilitarizado al interior de la ciudad, aunque no estamos seguros tampoco. Eso es por que el último reporte de nuestros espías fue hace 2 meses; y al parecer muchos de los ninjas destinados al programa de reclutamiento han desertado, aunque sería mas preciso decir que desaparecieron.

\- ¿Entonces somos un señuelo? - Preguntó Sakura

\- ¿Que creen ustedes? - Los cuestionó Kakashi

Los tres le dieron vueltas intentando encontrar la respuesta

\- Esta misión es solo una coartada para infiltrarse - Conluyó Sasuke

\- Así es - Kakashi asintió satisfecho - Nuestra misión oficial no es nuestra misión verdadera

\- Entonces esta es una misión encubierta - Razonó Sakura - Pero sensei ¿cree en serio que estamos listos para algo así? - No había recibido tal entrenamiento nunca

\- Honestamente no. Ninguno de ustedes tiene entrenamiento en espionaje e infiltración... bueno, casi - Dijo mirando a Naruto

\- Hey ya estoy pagando por eso! - Se defendió el rubio

\- Como sea - Siguió Kakashi - El caso es que no se trata de una operación encubierta, al menos no para ustedes. Tan sólo deberán cumplir con su parte y participar del programa de recluamiento por un tiempo. Yo intentaré contactar con nuestros espías e investigar la situación

\- Si hay enemigos ocultos quizá intentarán actuar - Razonó Sasuke - El punto es forzar la situación

\- Así es - Asintió Kakashi - Si de veras hay ninja enemigos operando en la ciudad no querrán ninjas de Konoha involucrándose en la zona

\- Una atracción - murmuró Sakura ganando la atención del resto - En una partida de ajedrez hay movimientos que consisten en atraer las piezas del rival hacia una posición deseada para poder atacarlas - Explicó algo nerviosa

\- Exactamente Sakura. De eso se trata. Forzaremos el movimiento del rival para hacer nuestra jugada. Ahora, como pueden darse cuenta supone un riesgo. Así que quiero que abra sus ojos y oídos. Pongan todos sus sentidos en alerta, como les dije antes, ahora son ninjas. Cada misión puede ser la última. Y ahora pues, nos toca ser la carnada

Ninguno dijo nada mas durante un rato.

* * *

El País del Viento se caracteriza principalmente por ser una zona desértica dado que alrededor del 90% de su superficie se compone de vastas extensiones de arena. Visto a gran escala, es una tierra compuesta casi en su totalidad por arena y roca. Las lluvias son escasas, por lo que la mayor parte del tiempo el sol brilla inmisericorde sobre un amplio cielo azul.  
La vegetación es consecuente con el clima. Los arboles existen apenas en las zonas fronterizas y a medida que se avanza hacia el centro se convierten en duros arbustos de ramas gruesas. Los escasos ríos que pueden ubicarse son apenas hilos perezosos de agua que esperan la milagrosa lluvia para armarse de valor y emprender su travesía a lo largo del cauce.

\- Guau, es mucha arena - Exclamó la joven desde lo alto de un barranco rocoso, contemplando el inmenso desierto que se extendía hacia el horizonte - Nunca había visto tanta arena ¿y tú Yuka-chan? - Preguntó emocionada a su acompañante

La otra muchacha se notaba visiblemente mas incómoda que su compañera. Su expresión de disgusto contrastaba con la jovial sonrisa de la peliverde

\- No... hace demasiado calor aquí. Es insoportable - Replicó con pocos ánimos

\- Anda anímate, seguro que si nos movemos un poco estará mejor - Le aseguró Fuu con ánimo

\- Pues se supone que el País del Viento es un enorme desierto. No creo que el movernos un poco cambie algo

\- ¿De veras? No sabía eso, tu siempre sabes todo - Exclamó emocionada la peliverde

\- No... no es así. Sólo sé algunas cosas - Se excusó avergonzada Yukari, pero con una tímida sonrisa

\- Pero tienes razón, aquí hace mucho calor ¿lo notaste? El sol esta muy fuerte ¿no crees? Tú debes estar muriendo de calor, eres muy pálida - Notó preocupada - Además a ti te gusta mucho el agua

\- No te preocupes por eso - Le aseguró apresuradamente - A propósito Fuu-sama me preguntaba algo

\- Oye no seas tan formal ¿qué es eso de Fuu-sama? - Se quejó la peliverde - Me haces parecer una anciana

\- Pero... dijiste que te llamara Fuu-sama ¿recuerdas? - Dijo confundida

\- ¿De veras? - Fuu se puso a pensar un momento - No me acuerdo, pero suena bien. La gran Fuu-sama! suena bien ¿no crees? me gusta eso - Aplaudió en aprobación - Pero tu puedes llamarme solo Fuu, o Fuu-chan si quieres, no me gusta mucho Fuu-san pero Fuu-sama suena genial ¿no te parece? - Exclamó como si acabara de ocurrírsele

\- Si, claro - Yukari no sabía que contestar

\- Pero bueno, ya tendremos tiempo de elegir nuestros nombres luego. Ahora hay que ponerse en marcha

\- Si - Yukari hizo ademán de seguirla, pero Fuu la detuvo

\- No, tu te quedas aquí - Le indicó

\- ¿P-pero qué dices? No dejaré que vayas sola, no me

Fuu la silencio apoyando su indice sobre sus labios - Yuka-chan no podré cargarte con este calor, necesitaré toda mi fuerza para cruzar este desierto

\- Es cierto - Se apenó Yukari bajando la vista

\- No te preocupes ¿acaso crees que te dejaría aquí? No seas tonta, tu eres mi invaluable y preciada hermana - Le tomó el rostro por el mentón y la obligó a mirarla - Nunca te dejaré sola

\- Yo... lo siento. Esperaré aquí - Le prometió con una sonrisa apenada

\- Eso es, tú descansa y déjamelo todo a mí que las tortugas no fueron hechas para el desierto ni las alturas - Fuu desplegó sus brillantes alas que al batir distorsionaban la luz del sol en un espectáculo de colores - Estoy segura que nuestro hermano estará súper contento de unírsenos - Despegó dejando a Yukari al refugió de los últimos árboles que podían encontrar **\- Uno a uno, pronto estaremos todos juntos y nada podrá detenernos**

* * *

\- Naruto! - Sakura le gritó al oído exasperada

\- ¿He, qué te pasa? - La miró con fastidio

\- Es la décima vez que te llamo - Se quejó la pelirosa

\- ¿Donde estabas bobo? - Se burló Sasuke

\- Yo... - El rubio continuaba mirando hacia el cielo, como si algo lo inquietara. Sus compañeros lo miraron confundidos - No es nada - Sacudió su cabeza - **Que extraño...**

\- Bien, te estaba diciendo que ayudes con el campamento. Puedes juntar algo de leña para la fogata - Dijo Sakura. El sol estaba por caer y Kakashi había decidido acampar. Los genin estaban preparando el terreno mientras él revisaba los alrededores y establecía el perímetro, aunque sabían que solo era una excusa para desaparecer y dejarles el trabajo a ellos

\- Bien bien - Replicó indiferente - Enseguida traigo tus ramitas - Se alejo tranquilo

Sakura lo observó irse mientras gruñía - Un día de estos - Estranguló el aire con sus manos

\- Sabes que sólo te molesta por que respondes - Sasuke comentó mientras alisaba el terreno con calma

Sakura se quedó muda por un momento ¿acaso Sasuke estaba iniciando una conversación? - Si... tienes razón **Chaaa! ¿es lo único que se te ocurre tonta?! -** Se quejó su voz interna con desesperación - De seguro que ni se toma en serio esta misión ¿no crees? - Sakura estaba genuinamente preocupada por aquello - Todo es un chiste para él, pero para mi esto es importante

\- Hará su parte - Aseguró Sasuke aunque ni él estaba muy convencido por ello

\- Tal vez... siempre parece estar listo para pelear, igual que tú Sasuke. Siempre sabes que hacer cuando hay peligro - De repente se sintió avergonzada por aquello - Lo siento, creo que estoy algo nerviosa - Se excusó riendo nerviosamente

\- No te preocupes - Replicó Sasuke con amabilidad

\- Mira Sakura con esto verán tu fogata hasta en Konoha - Naruto apareció cargando una gran pila de troncos, junto a dos clones que hacían lo mismo - Puedo volver luego si necesitan un rato a solas - Dijo al notar el ambiente

\- Yo me quedo - Agregó uno de los clones

\- Si, a este le gusta mirar. Me salió medio rarito - Explicó el rubio

\- Naruto! - Sakura se abalanzó sobre él hecha una furia

Sasuke negó con su cabeza mientras suspiraba. De verdad no tenía caso.

\- Bien equipo, perímetro asegurado - Kakashi apareció en un parpadeo - Hee... que sucedió aquí? - Las ramas estaban desparramadas por todas partes y Naruto yacía bajo una pila de troncos

\- Naruto se tropezó - Dijo Sakura sacudiendo sus manos, nadie se atrevió a contradecirla

El sol ya había caído y la noche se cernía sobre el equipo 7. Los ninja se hallaban sentados al refugio de unas grandes rocas que les servían de abrigo ante el frío viento nocturno. La fogata iluminaba sus rostros y les proporcionaba un agradable calor. El olor que salía de la pequeña olla al fuego les estaba comenzando a abrir el apetito.

\- Jaja tuvo que cortarse el pelo con ese kunai barato para sacarse toda la porquería de la cabeza - Naruto rió estrepitosamente. Como de costumbre sus anécdotas sólo le resultaban chistosas a él mismo - Vamos, es gracioso. Cayó directo en la mierda - Les explicó nuevamente - A veces olvido que tienen el mismo sentido del humor que una anciana virgen - Suspiró resignado

\- No, es sólo que tu te ríes de todo - Devolvió Sakura - Y eres un demente

\- Olvidé que estaba hablando con la pequeña Sakura, la niña de mami que sólo sabe mover la cabeza - Se burló el rubio

\- Cállate Naruto - Gruño la pelirosa con enojo

\- Que humor - Suspiró el rubio - ¿Oye Sasuke cómo va eso? estoy muriendo de hambre

\- ¿Qué me ves cara de cocinero tonto?

\- Kakashi-sensei tuvo la idea, aunque no se ve muy bien - Sakura retrocedió con desagrado observando el caldo burbujeante

\- Tiene todo lo que necesitan jóvenes ninjas como ustedes - Kakashi dejo su lectura y se acercó al grupo - Les dará energía y los mantendrá calientes

\- Pues para mi se ve bien - Intervino Naruto - He comido cosas mucho peores, como una vez...

\- ¿Está bien que nos detengamos aquí? - Sasuke interrumpió algo irritado - Podríamos haber avanzado mas, estamos perdiendo tiempo

\- No se preocupen, es su primera misión. Tomatelo con calma Sasuke, lo que menos necesitamos es que alguno termine lesionado por no descansar lo suficiente

\- Kakashi-sensei, hay algo que no entiendo - Sakura se veía nerviosa - ¿No es un poco riesgoso enviar Genin sin experiencia a una misión así? ¿No cree que sea demasiado peligroso?

\- Es verdad Sakura - Admitió Kakashi con calma - Sin dudas esta misión no es cosa de principiantes y ustedes apenas tienen experiencia en situaciones de combate real

\- Pero entonces...

\- El mundo ha cambiado bastante desde mi juventud. Verán, mi generación creció en medio de la guerra. El mundo ninja era diferente entonces, mas... duro - Dijo contemplando el fuego bailar sobre las ramas - Era normal recibir el titulo de Genin a los 6 años. Por supuesto, muchos no llegaron mas lejos. De mis compañeros de academia, apenas unos pocos logramos llegar a chunin, y menos vivir para ser Jonin. Niños que aun no habían cambiado todos su dientes ya tenían las manos manchadas con sangre, si tenían suerte era de sus enemigos y no suya. No había tiempo de llorar a los muertos ni enterrarlos - Se quedó un momento en silencio - La guerra acabó luego de interminables años, y sobrevino una época de paz que ha durado desde entonces. Tanta paz como podemos esperar de esta tierra.  
El entrenamiento se hizo menos riguroso, y los jóvenes podían gozar su niñez antes de tener que graduarse. El concepto de infancia es relativamente nuevo si se lo ponen a pensar. De cualquier forma, esa paz también significa que los Genin regulares tienen menos preparación y entrenamiento. Muchos se gradúan sin siquiera entender en que se están metiendo, y salen confiados al mundo creyendo que ser ninja se trata de un juego. Sólo que en este juego perder significa morir.  
La paz no durará eternamente, he ahí el problema. Konoha, de las 5 grandes Aldeas es la que mas estabilidad ha mantenido. Pero en términos de potencia militar, el terreno está parejo. Nuestra aldea no ha contado con ninjas de renombre desde que acabó la guerra, y el incidente de hace 13 años nos costó una buena parte de nuestras fuerzas

\- ¿Se refiere al 10 de octubre? - Preguntó Sakura atenta

\- Así es. El ataque del Zorro de Nueve Colas fue un duro golpe para la aldea, muchos ninjas murieron combatiendo aquel día - Naruto miró molesto hacia el fuego - Y el incidente con el clan Uchiha fue otro tanto- Sasuke sintió un escalofrío en su cuerpo - Vemos mucho potencial en esta generación, es por eso que es probable que tengan un duro camino delante, no voy a mentirles. Se esperan cosas de ustedes

Los Genin quedaron contemplando el fuego en silencio, las palabras de su sensei les dieron mucho en que pensar

\- De todos modos no se sientan nerviosos - Intento animarlos Kakashi - Sé que lo harán bien. Tengo confianza en ustedes. Ahora, veamos si ya está esto - Retiró la pequeña olla del fuego - Que color tan extraño...

* * *

\- ¿Qué mierda quieres ahora? - Naruto se dirigió con enfado a la enorme sombra que se movía inquieta tras la descomunal jaula. Los pasos de la criatura resonaban estrepitosamente sobre el metal y le agua, sus ojos rojos dejaban una estela rojiza que brillaba en el aire antes de desaparecer.

\- **(** **Silencio)** \- Gruñó el monstruo haciendo temblar el lugar

Naruto retrocedió un paso con inseguridad, el Zorro parecía mas hostil que de costumbre - ¿Qué pasa?

\- **(Se están moviendo... esos desgraciados ¿Qué estarán tramando?)** \- Dijo con desprecio

\- ¿De qué estas hablando?

De pronto la estrepitosa risa rebotó por todo el lugar aturdiendo al chico - **(Puedo sentirlos... sus contenedores son fuertes) -** Los incandescentes orbes rojos se posaron sobre Naruto - **(Y tú eres tan débil y patético)**

\- ¿Qué quieres?

\- **(En estos momentos queremos lo mismo niño)**

 **-** ¿De qué hablas? ¿Cómo mierda podría querer lo mismo que tú?

 **\- (Poder, mas del que has imaginado ¿no quieres eso?)** \- A pesar de la oscuridad Naruto sabía que la criatura sonreía

\- Dime qué está pasando ¿desde cuando te interesa ayudarme? - El rubio no pensaba confiar en la criatura

\- **(¿Ayudarte?) -** El zorro rió - **(Puede decirse... no me interesa ayudarte humano. Pero mis posibilidades dentro de esta odiosa jaula son limitadas. Tu eres mi vehículo en este mundo, por el momento. Me repugna ver lo débil que eres, mas débil que cualquier otro. Tú, que albergas al mas poderoso de todos) -** Soltó un estruendoso rugido y un estallido de energía roja inundo el lugar

\- Detente - Naruto retrocedió, pero la energía continuaba fluyendo por todos lados. Rápidamente se arremolinó en torno a él. De repente comenzaron a oirse voces extrañas que suplicaban, voces que gritaban enfurecidas, sentía el odio fluir dentro suyo - Detente!

\- **(** **Eres mío niño, nunca olvides eso. Si no aceptas el poder, tendré que destruirte primero)**

* * *

Desesperado intentó huir arrastrándose torpemente, pero estaba atrapado. Sus brazos y piernas no respondían, no tenía salida y cayó presa del pánico. De repente un débil resplandor le llamó la atención, algo brillaba en lo alto. La luna emitía un brillo mortecino, y las estrellas salpicaban un cielo de un pálido verde azulado.  
Estaba envuelto en una bolsa de dormir, ahora lo recordaba. Liberó una de sus manos y en la prisa casi rompe el cierre intentando zafarse. Se puso de pie tambaleante y respiró con desesperación el frío aire nocturno. La cabeza aún le daba vueltas.

\- Naruto - La voz de Kakashi penetró la densa atmósfera - ¿Qué sucede? - Preguntó con sorpresa de ver al muchacho de pie en plena noche - Estaba dando un vistazo por el perímetro y escuché un disturbio ¿Está todo bien?

\- ¿Qué? - El rubio lo miró como si apenas notara su presencia - ¿Quien... Kakashi? - Preguntó agitado

El Jonin se quedó perplejo, podría jurar que los ojos del rubio habían emitido un destello rojizo antes de retornar a su azul original - **¿Qué fue eso?**

 **-** Uhm solo estaba... sólo me desperté por que tenía que mear - El rubio dijo intentando sonar normal, pero podía distinguir la agitación en su voz

\- De acuerdo. Pero intenta dormir, mañana necesitaras tus fuerzas - Le aconsejó Kakashi aparentando tranquilidad

\- C-claro - El rubio no dijo más y volvió a acomodarse en su saco

\- **Algo raro está pasando con este chico ¿Podrá ser...**

 _\- Así que la primera misión oficial mañana ¿nervioso? - Rin preguntó con una sonrisa_

 _\- Habrá que ver. Se han vuelto mejores, pero aún así están lejos de ser un equipo - Replicó el Jonin observando la roca_

 _\- Han tenido poco tiempo, esto los unirá mas - Lo animó la mujer_

 _\- Si, eso creo. Ya no están lanzándose herramientas entre ellos, es un avance..._

 _\- Y dime, qué hay de Naruto ¿has notado algo... diferente?_

 _\- Un ligero cambio de actitud quizás, pero con ese chico nunca se sabe si está siendo sincero o se trae algo entre manos - Kakashi notó la preocupación de su amiga - ¿En qué estas pensando?_

 _\- Kakashi tú debes haberlo pensado también, este asunto con el Zorro... Naruto siempre lo supo ¿cómo crees que sucedió? - El peligris no dijo nada - Naruto no está a salvo, nunca lo estará con esa cosa en su interior. Sabes, los Biju son criaturas inteligentes, no simples bestias sin razón. He estado investigando el asunto por mucho tiempo y creo que es probable que ellos puedan comunicarse_

 _\- ¿Qué dices Rin? - Kakashi se sorprendió por aquello_

 _\- El sello de Minato-sensei... lo he investigado por mucho tiempo. Kushina-san tenía mucha información acerca de Jutsus de sellado de su clan en su hogar, luego de aquel día tomé esos pergaminos antes de que fueran confiscados_

 _\- Rin..._

 _\- El sello que Minato-sensei usó en Naruto era una técnica del clan Uzumaki, pero él lo modificó un poco para agregarle ciertas características que apenas si he podido descifrar. Lo importante es que los chakras de Naruto y el Nueve Colas están en contacto. No tengo idea de todo lo que eso significa, pero basándome en lo que he descubierto es posible que puedan tener algún tipo de comunicación. La conciencia de los Bijus nunca queda aislada de manera permanente. Después de todo es imposible que no halla consecuencias por mantener sellado en su interior al Zorro_

 **\- Tal vez Rin tenga razón... no puedo seguir posponiendo esto. Cuando regresemos a la Aldea solicitaré a Sandaime-sama que Naruto sea entrenado para dominar el poder del Nueve Colas antes de que sea tarde**

* * *

La mañana arrancó con un cielo celeste en el que grandes nubes blancas como pompas de algodón surcaban el cielo como un cardúmen de peces. Sakura sacudió su cabello antes de apartárselo del rostro y se puso de pie sin perder tiempo. El sol ya se estaba asomando por el horizonte anunciado por un tono rosado.  
Kakashi les dió 10 minutos para levantar todo antes de continuar.  
Como era de esperarse Sasuke se puso manos a la obra sin perder tiempo. Sakura hacía lo mismo, sin dejar de notar con algo de intriga como Naruto los imitaba. Tal vez el rubio no era madrugador, pero aún así se notaba mas serio que de costumbre. No se puso a flojear ni intento molestar a nadie, extrañamente. Además podían notarse unas leves ojeras debajo de sus párpados, y la expresión de su rostro parecía indicar que no había dormido demasiado. Ahora que lo pensaba no era la primera vez que lo veía así, no era la primera vez que el rubio parecía haber pasado una mala noche ¿acaso tenía problemas para dormir? Ahora que Sakura estaba estudiando las artes del Ninjutsu médico encargarse de la salud de su equipo era una prioridad.

\- Naruto ¿necesitas ayuda con eso? - Con su equipaje guardado se acercó al rubio, que parecía tener problemas guardando su saco de dormir

\- ¿Qué? - Se estremeció involuntariamente - Oh Sakura ¿qué quieres? - Continuó con seriedad apenas prestandole atención

\- Déjame ayudarte - Guardo rapidamente con prolijidad los bártulos del muchacho - Listo

\- Si genial - Dijo sin emoción y se colgó su equipaje

\- Espera un momento Naruto... ¿acaso no has dormido bien? - Le preguntó con tacto, recordando la última vez que tocó ese tema

\- ¿De nuevo Sakura? Creí que ya habíamos acordado que no me fastidiarías en las mañanas - Estalló Naruto con fastidio

\- Mira tonto estoy intentando ayudarte si? Ahora quitate esa mochila y sientate ahora mismo! - La pelirosa dió un paso al frente con determinación. Naruto no cambió la expresión de su rostro, pero se descolgó la mochila y se dejó caer al piso abruptamente - Bien, ahora quedate quieto por favor

Sakura se puso de rodillas frente a él y colocó suavemente sus manos en las sienes del muchacho. En este punto Sasuke que había observado el intercambio dejó lo que hacía y se acercó. Naruto ya se sentía fastidiado y estuvo por ponerse de pie, pero de pronto lo invadió una sensación extraña. Las manos de Sakura comenzaron a emanar una tenue luz verde y el rubio experimentó un ligero bienestar que calmaba sus nervios. Tras unos momentos Sakura se detuvo y retiró sus manos.

\- ¿Y bien? - Preguntó sonriendo ligeramente

\- ¿Qué fue eso? - El rubio la contempló asombrado

\- No tengo manera de curar el insomnio Naruto, tienes que dormir bien, es un hecho - Le remarcó la pelirosa - Pero alivié un poco la tensión y el estrés acumulado que afectan tu humor, por decirlo de alguna manera

\- ¿Qué cosa? - EL rubio seguía sin entender

\- ¿Donde aprendiste eso? - Intervino Sasuke con interés

\- He estado aprendiendo ninjutsu médico desde algún tiempo. Lo que le hice a Naruto no es tan complicado de hecho, una vez que has aprendido a usar el chakra curativo - Dijo algo avergonzada la pelirosa - Pero aún así no significa que estés bien Naruto - Se dirigió con firmeza a su compañero - Debes dormir bien o te causaras muchos problemas. Si tienes dificultades deberías hablar con Rin-sensei ella sabrá que hacer

\- ¿Rin-sensei? ¿Rin te está enseñando? - Naruto quedó francamente sorprendido

\- Así es, Kakashi-sensei creyó que tendría talento para el ninjutsu y Rin-sensei dice que lo estoy haciendo bien. Cómo ves parece que ambos tenían razón - Dijo con cierto orgullo

\- Bueno... supongo que tengo que agradecerte - Naruto se puso de pie con mas calma - La verdad no lo entiendo, pero me siento mejor

\- Por ahora, pero no te servirá de nada si sigues sin descansar Naruto. Así que de ahora en más sigue mis indicaciones o te acusaré con Rin-sensei

Naruto se puso algo nervioso con aquello - Bien bien, lo que digas Sakura-sensei - El rubio se cargó el equipaje y se alejó rapidamente

\- Parece que encontramos la forma de mantenerlo callado - Bromeó Sasuke haciendo refunfuñar al rubio que se alejaba - Así que ninjutsu médico... - Sasuke terminó de guardar las cosas en su mochila

\- S-si, así es - Sakura se sorprendió de que se mostrara interesado por aquello - Puede resultar muy útil y parece que tengo talento para ello. Es... agradable sabes, encontrar algo para lo que soy buena - Dijo algo sonrojada mientras guardaba lo que le faltaba

\- Seguro - Sasuke replicó algo incómodo

\- Últimamente había pensado... - Sakura pareció algo triste por un instante - Ahora soy parte de un equipo, eso significa que tengo que esforzarme el doble... pero ¿qué puedo hacer? Después de todo tú eres un genio - Dijo sin pensarlo y se sintió increiblemente avergonzada al ver la expresión de sorpresa de Sasuke, y el rojo de su cara lo expresaba bien - Quiero decir que siempre has sido muy habilidoso y fuerte, y te llaman genio por eso - Se excusó apenada - Naruto... es un completo cabeza dura, pero a pesar de eso parece no tenerle miedo a nada y nunca se echa atrás cuando pelea. Aunque apenas empezamos a ser Genin ustedes dos parecen estar preparados y saber qué hacer, nunca parecen dudar... Y yo me sentía frustrada por eso

\- Sakura... - Sasuke no sabía bien qué decir. Nunca había pensado que su compañera tuviera esa clase de ideas, y por extraño que le resultara se encontraba preocupándose por ella

\- Pero sabes, últimamente lo he pensado mejor. Tal vez no sea un genio, ni sea tan fuerte, y me gustaría sentirme mas valiente, pero... al menos puedo hacer algo por este equipo. Tengo mis propias fortalezas y debilidades. Ahora que somos un equipo, ustedes pueden ser fuertes por mí donde soy débil, y yo haré lo mismo por ustedes. Creo que de eso se trata ser un equipo ¿no crees? - Se cargó la mochila a la espalda

Sasuke camino pasándola de largo - Siempre hablas demasiado Sakura - Dijo sin mirarla y la pelirosa bajó la cabeza enristecida - Supongo que tendré que acostumbrarme - Era quizá la primera vez en mucho tiempo que Sasuke sonreía con sinceridad y confianza a alguien - Será mejor que nos apresuremos

\- Claro - Aún así Sakura no podía hacer reaccionar su cuerpo, sólo se quedo de pie con los ojos abiertos de par en par

 **\- Chaaaaaaaaa! ¿Viste eso? Sasuke nos adora! -** Finalmente puso su cuerpo en marcha sin poder borrar la sonrisa de su cara

 **\- Ser fuerte por otros -** Era una idea nueva para Sasuke, pero había algo en aquello que lo hacía sentir en paz - **Tal vez...**

- **Otros... fuertes por uno -** Naruto meditaba sobre ello detrás de una roca - **Que idiotez** **-** Descartó la idea y retomó su caminata

* * *

\- **Han reanudado la marcha, a este paso llegaran a Karakura al atardecer -** El joven terminó de escribir el mensaje en el pergamino. Las letras se movieron como si tuvieran vida propia y escaparon del papel en forma de un ave que batió sus alas y emprendió el vuelo sin perder tiempo en dirección a Konoha.

Sin emitir sonido retomó su posición entre las sombras, esperando.

* * *

\- Un pato - Dijo Naruto

\- No - Replicó Sakura

\- Tiene que ser un pato

\- No lo es

\- Estas mintiendo

\- Por dios Naruto no conoces otro pájaro?

\- Es un pato - Volvió a decir

\- Una gruya - Dijo Sasuke con calma

\- Correcto Sasuke! - Lo felicitó Sakura

\- Claro, sólo dices eso por que no querías dejarme ganar - Se quejó el rubio

\- Que no era un pato tonto! ¿Acaso no escuchaste la descripción?

 **\- Jmjm estos chicos -** Pensaba Kakashi entretenido

Faltaba poco para llegar así que Kakashi había sugerido aminorar la marcha, para no gastar mas energía de la necesaria. Desde hace un rato que podía verse la ciudad de Karakura a lo lejos, y cada vez se acercaba más. Sakura había comenzado a hacer adivinanzas para pasar el rato, y Naruto no había logrado dar en el blanco ni una vez.

\- Prefiero los patos - Dijo el rubio con sus brazos detrás de la cabeza

\- Eso es por que son tan ruidosos como tú - Bromeó Sasuke

\- ¿Qué tienes con los patos? - Rió Sakura siguiendo la broma

\- El Patito feo, Pato Donald, Pato Lucas, pato de hule, los patos son mejores - Protestó el rubio

\- Esto no es una competencia entre patos y gruyas - Le aclaró Sakura

\- Si lo fuera ganarían los patos - Refunfuño el rubio

\- Aunque no quiero interrumpir su importante disertación sobre aves - Intervino Kakashi jocosamente - Tengan en cuenta que oficialmente estamos en territorio de Karakura. Nuestra misión acaba de comenzar

\- ¿Qué hacemos sensei? - Preguntó Sakura algo nerviosa, y aunque sus compañeros no dijeron nada probablemente se sintieran igual

\- Pues, lo mejor será no llamar la atención mas de lo debido, oíste Naruto? - El rubio bufó molesto - Cómo hablamos, esta es una misión de reconocimiento. Así que primero ustedes se ubicarán para hacer su parte. Cómo les dije antes, el programa de reclutamiento es algo normal y Konoha lo ha implementado en Karakura por años de modo que no habrá mayores contratiempos en ese sentido. Ustedes simplemente harán su papel en esto - Kakashi se quedó pensando un momento en silencio - Verán, como deben suponer se trata básicamente de un curso de instrucción. Los reclutadores se encargan de conseguir jóvenes interesados en convertirse en ninjas y luego de proveerlos de conocimientos básicos y evaluarlos los más aptos son enviados a Konoha. Así que en este caso Sakura se encargará de impartir los conocimientos teóricos, y Sasuke tu harás la parte de técnicas y destrezas básicas

\- ¿P-pero sensei cómo cree que haré eso? De seguro existen programas de clase y esas cosas, no estoy preparada - Dijo Sakura con nervios

\- No te preocupes Sakura, sabes todo lo que se necesita y más. Además tendrás todo el material que requieras

\- ¿Y qué hay de mí? - Preguntó Naruto

\- Si... tú no harás eso. Tengo otra tarea para ti Naruto, es un poco mas riesgosa, pero no será problema para ti seguro

\- ¿De qué se trata? - Preguntó con desconfianza

\- Tu harás reconocimiento. Eso significa que recogerás información. Deberás infiltrarte entre la población local e intentar averiguar sobre la situación de la ciudad. Escuchar si pasa algo importante, me han llegado rumores extraños y quiero enterarme de qué sucede exactamente

\- ¿Por qué cree que el tonto puede llevar a cabo esa tarea? - Se quejó Sasuke ante aquello. Naruto era asignado a una verdadera tarea mientras que el hacía trabajo de escritorio, era ridículo. Sakura también se veía descontenta pero mas intrigada por la desición

Antes de que Naruto pudiera devolverle el insulto Kakashi habló - Les asigno sus obligaciones según sus capacidades Sasuke. Si lo reconocen o no es irrelevante, pero ustedes dos harán un mejor trabajo en donde los puse. Naruto tiene mas experiencia en inflitración, y además conoce mejor cómo funcionan las calles. Estoy seguro que no le costará averiguar algo releveante si es que lo hay - Dicho aquello dirigió su atención a Naruto - Pero aún así no te confíes mas de lo necesario Naruto, recuerda que aún estas a prueba. Si intentas algo tonto recuerda lo que te espera

\- Claro claro, mi cabeza en una pica - Bufó el rubio - Por cierto, no cree que me lo avisa un poco sobre la hora? - Cuestionó molesto

\- Nunca des nada por sentado en esta línea de trabajo Naruto - Replicó Kakashi a modo de excusa - Esto es lo que haremos, tu entrarás con nosotros pero será mejor que modifiques tu apariencia. Una vez adentro tu irás por tu lado. Toma este mapa, te he marcado el lugar donde estaremos, sé que puedes leerlo. Quiero que te reúnas con nosotros en dos horas, discretamente. Será mejor que te quites todo distintivo de la aldea, y recuerda no llamar atención innecesaria - Le recalcó una vez más

Naruto hizo caso de mala gana y utilizando un henge cambió su aspecto por el de un joven similar pero de cabello castaño y ojos negros. No se molestó mucho en alterar sus rasgos, excepto por ocultar sus peculiares marcas de nacimiento en el rostro.

\- Bien, entonces comenzaremos oficialmente con nuestra primera misión. Cuento con ustedes

Un corto trecho los separaba de la ciudad. Un camino flanqueado por postes de electricidad los guío los últimos kilometros hasta donde los caminos pasaban por debajo de un gran umbral abierto en los muros de la ciudad que funcionaba de entrada.

\- ¿Es que acaso todo el mundo vive entre muros? - Se quejó el rubio con desagrado

\- Como expliqué antes Karakura es una ciudad importante. Al estar localizada entre Konoha y Sunagakure los conflictos entre nuestras aldeas pueden traerle problemas y devienen en luchas armadas. Las pasadas guerras estas tierras fueron un campo de batalla, es por eso que la ciudad esta resguardada. Además, aunque mantenga relaciones estables con aldeas ninja no es muy dada a la confianza

\- Los muros son la primera línea de defensa de una fortaleza - Comentó Sakura

\- Exacto - Asintió Kakashi

La gran puerta de entrada estaba abierta. Había un puesto de guardia allí, y a lo largo de la muralla podían distinguirse otros así como centinelas cada cierta distancia. No eran los únicos en el camino, desde los diferentes senderos llegaban grupos de personas y unos grandes carros motorizados que transportaban grandes cantidades de mercadería se agolpaban sobre la marcha.

\- Qué máquinas - Mencionó Naruto sorprendido

\- Si, Karakura se ha especializado en desarrollar tecnologías útiles en los últimos tiempos. Estos carros han cogido importancia y han empezado a fabricarse en masa. Pronto nos llegarán a Konoha unos cuantos

\- He leído sobre ellos, son diseño del Dr. Faust - Intervino Sakura - Son mucho mas avanzados que su anterior modelo y rinden de manera mucho mas eficiente ya que aprovechan mejor su energía, además soportan mucha mayor carga

\- ¿También sabes de eso? - Naruto preguntó genuinamente sorprendido esta vez

\- No precisamente, sólo un poco - Sakura replicó algo avergonzada y sorprendida por el interés de Naruto - Es sólo que tengo una gran admiración por el Dr. Faust y he leído mucho sobre él y su trabajo

\- Faust... lo he oído antes - Mencionó Sasuke

\- Si, es un gran científico e inventor. Bueno, en realidad es un gran sabio de esta era, no sólo se ha dedicado a la mecánica e ingeniería, también ha sido una autoridad en biología, medicina y muchos otros campos. Incluso ha llegado a investigar el chakra y sus posibles usos en la tecnología - Les explicó Sakura profesando una gran admiración

\- Así es, Arquidemus Faust es responsable de gran parte de la tecnología actual - Corroboró Kakashi - Particularmente su trabajo sobre el chakra ha llamado mucho la atención en el último tiempo

\- ¿A qué se refiere sensei? - Preguntó Sakura captando una nota extraña en su tono

\- Los secretos del chakra son algo que ha estado ligado a la historia de los shinobis y los clanes antes de nuestra era. Cuando un individuo como Faust ha logrado una comprensión tan grande del mismo pues... no le otorga tanta popularidad como creerías. Las Aldeas Ninja lo han tenido en la mira por un tiempo creyendo que podría presentar una eventual amenaza a nuestro sistema

\- ¿Pero por qué? - Sakura estaba desconcertada

\- Por que podría significar un reto al poder de las aldeas - Fue Sasuke quien habló - Si el chakra pudiera ser empleado por civiles, las cosas cambiarían

\- Así es - Asintió Kakashi - Faust es un hombre brillante, si lograra crear una tecnología que pudiera emplear el chakra pues... es imposible imaginar cómo podría acabar eso. Imagínate Sakura si se desarrollaran armas en masa que usaran el chakra como fuente de energía, armas al alcance de todos los países, ciudades, aldeas

\- P-pero eso es imposible...

\- Tal vez... pero tal vez no, y un tal vez es suficiente para generar una alarma. En fin, Faust es una especie de proscrito para las Aldeas Ninja estos días y los rumores son... que está aquí en Karakura

\- No puede ser ¿de veras? - Sakura se sintió emocionada por aquello, más allá de todas las advertencias de Kakashi

\- Entonces esta misión - Sasuke notaba un patrón en todo aquello

\- Rumores y mas rumores, pero son demasiados y encajan en un rompecabezas preocupante - Explicó Kakashi - La desobediencia de Karakura, ninjas desaparecidos, Sunagakure, rebeldes, y ahora Faust... y todo remite a esta ciudad. Es por eso que estamos aquí chicos, para descubrir qué sucede exactamente y ponerle un fin

\- Comienza la misión - Dijo Naruto


	5. Enemigos en las sombras

**N/A: Finalmente le he dado una continuación a esta (¿fabulosa?) historia. Les recomiendo volver atrás y repasar los otros capitulos XD, este viene cargado. Espero poder continuarlo en las proximas semanas. Habrá drama, acción, misterio, todo junto jeje. Espero que me pasen sus opiniones y me recomienden con sus familias y amigos xD, saludos!**

 _FLASHBACK  
_ **P.O.V**

Para ser una simple fachada el trabajo era mas duro de lo que Sakura había pensado. El programa de reclutamiento era bastante serio aunque apenas si había aprendido de él durante la academia. En una ciudad tan grande como Karakura era seguro que un numero grande de personas contaran con la capacidad de chakra necesaria para convertirse en ninjas. El programa tenía el objetivo de reunir a tales individuos e iniciarlos en el camino del ninja para que luego completaran su formación en Konoha. Desde luego se buscaba reclutar a niños y jovenes ya que era necesario que desarrollaran su entrenamiento desde temprano, aún así no esperaba que la mayoría de ellos fueran niños menores de 10 años. Sakura debía admitir que la paciencia no era de sus cualidades mas fuertes, en ciertos casos al menos. Ciertamente podía perder la calma con facilidad ante una situación exasperante, y tener que lidiar con un montón de niños revoltosos sólo podía ser definida como eso: exasperante. Por supuesto no eran todos iguales, entre ellos había varios que se preocupaban mucho por escucharla pero había algunos que le recordaban a Naruto: necios, orgullosos y soberbios. Pero enseñar era algo que encontraba gratificante, después de todo podía darle uso a todos los conocimientos que había adquirido.

\- Bien, entonces como hemos estado diciendo el chakra se compone finalmente de... - Sus ojos recorrieron el salón - Daisuke - Señaló a un joven

\- Energía mental y energía fisica? - Replicó el niño algo inseguro

\- Bien dicho - Lo felicitó Sakura

\- ¿Qué significa eso de todos modos? - Un niño en el fondo bromeó por lo bajo con su compañero

\- Oye tu! El niño del fondo ¿Acaso quieres dar la clase? Mejor deja de hablar si no quieres que le aplique algo de teoría ninja a tu cara - Una vena amenazaba con estallar en su frente - Bien, como decía

Tras ese pequeño incidente nadie se atrevía a respirar mas de la cuenta en su presencia.

Sasuke tampoco lo llevaba mejor. El entrenamiento físico que imponía a los niños era mas severo de lo que debería, con eso descargaba parte de su frustración. La espera lo estaba volviendo cada vez mas impaciente, aquel trabajo lo estaba retrasando y perdía valioso tiempo de entrenamiento. Ahora que había despertado su Sharingan su único interés era entrenar para poder completar el poderoso ojo. Cuando finalizaba su trabajo ocupaba la tarde en un entrenamiento intenso, pero no era suficiente e incluso había llegado a utilizar algunas noches para entrenar duramente hasta el amanecer.  
Sakura había aliviado su agotamiento en ocasiones, pero sabía que no le haría caso a sus recomendaciones de tomárselo con calma. Ella misma dedicaba las tardes a estudiar incansablemente los textos que Rin le había encomendado acerca de medicina y las artes del ninjutsu médico,y particularmente se había interesado en la creación de píldoras de soldado ya que pensaba que podrían ser útiles a sus compañeros.  
Pasados 8 días desde su llegada Sakura comenzaba a preguntarse si se quedarían mucho mas, se había acostumbrado a la rutina en aquella ciudad pero al igual que Sasuke se sentía varada en un limbo, ella también quería avanzar en su camino.  
Casi no habían visto a Kakashi desde que se instalaron allí, tras el primer día desapareció por tres dias completos sólo para aparecerse durante la noche con noticias vagas. Apenas lo vieron los días siguientes. Y Naruto era peor, iba y venía cuando le daba gana aprovechando que Kakashi no estaba alrededor. Sakura no creía que estuviera tomando su misión seriamente y mas que recoger información de seguro andaba perdiendo el tiempo como si estuviera de vacaciones.  
Lo peor había sucedido hace dos noches.

 _\- ¿Kakashi-sensei aún no tiene noticias? - Aquella noche Kakashi había llegado durante la noche al pequeño piso donde el equipo se hospedaba en las oficinas de reclutamiento_

 _\- Nada que pueda confirmar. No he podido dar con nuestros contactos aquí..._

 _\- Que hallan desaparecido debería ser prueba suficiente - Intervino Sasuke_

 _\- Solo para nosotros; para empezar eran espías trabajando encubierto, si acaso fueron atacados no podemos acusar a nadie sin quedar expuestos - Explicó Kakashi_

 _La puerta de entrada se abrió y un bulto entró a tropezones a la sala - ¿Qué hay equipo? - Exclamó Naruto exageradamente acercándose al grupo_

 _\- Naruto qué... ugh, qué es ese olor? - Sakura se echó para atras cubriendose la nariz_

 _Sasuke lo miró con sus ojos abiertos de asombro - Idiota, no me digas que estas_

 _\- ¿Qué les pasa? - Se quejó el rubio molesto - Apenas llegué y ya me están regañando, parecen mi jodida madre que no tengo - Se echó al suelo torpemente a descansar_

 _Kakashi se puso de pie junto a él - Naruto ¿tienes idea de lo grave que es una falta así durante una misión?_

 _El rubio no pudo evitar reír un poco - Vamos Kakashi sabes bien que las tabernas son los mejores lugares para conseguir información. Toda la escoria se junta y habla de más. Sólo estaba mezclándome con el ambiente, tú sabes, consiguiendo información - Bromeó con sarcasmo y eructó sonoramente - Sería sospechoso que alguien caiga a un bar y se quede mirando a todos en un rincón no crees? Sólo me integraba_

 _\- ¿Naruto te volviste loco?! - Sakura lo miró atonita - ¿En serio estas ebrio?_

 _Gracias a los poderes regenerativos de su cuerpo y su acelerado metabolismo eraimprobable que Naruto pudiera retener la cantidad de alcohol necesaria para ponerse ebrio, ya que su cuerpo lo quemaba a una velocidad mucho mayor. Pero aún él tenía sus límites..._

 _Antes de que Sakura continuara habló Kakashi interrumpiéndola - Dime qué sucedió_

 _Los ojos de Naruto se encendieron y una risa confiada se pintó en sus labios - Estaba cumpliendo mi trabajo, el que tú me encomendaste por cierto. Estaba girando por uno de los rincones feos de la ciudad y decidí inspeccionar una sospechosa taberna, tú sabes para asegurarme de que nada malo estuviera ocurriendo y proteger a las personas - Sasuke y Sakura revolearon los ojos - Así que bien, este tipo grandote comenzó a molestarme, iba de "aquí no se permiten niños" así que le dije "cierra el pico gordo, este niño puede beber el doble que tú"... aunque ahora creo que fue el triple. Como sea, le pateé su gordo culo y los deje con la boca abierta, de ahí las cosas siguieron subiendo. Fue una buena noche - Concluyó con una carcajada - A propósito, parece que hubo una pelea entre ninjas hace unos días_

 _\- Dime sobre eso - Se interesó Kakashi_

 _\- Un tipo se estaba quejando sobre los ninjas, dijo que uno de ellos aplastó unos puestos en la calle donde vive_

 _\- ¿De qué aldea eran esos ninjas?_

 _\- Nadie sabe, no tenían ninguna bandana en sus cabezas. Pero por como peleaban era obvio que eran ninjas. Aunque mas que una pelea dicen que fue una masacre, uno de ellos barrió el piso con el otro, seguro lo mató o eso oí - Dijo Naruto bostezando la última parte_

 _\- Cuando sucedió esto_

 _\- ¿Cuando fue...? ¿El miercoles? La semana pasada? No, la otra semana_

 _\- ¿Algo más? - Lo apremió Kakashi_

 _\- Mmmm, que hay mucho trabajo últimamente en las fábricas. Eso he escuchado estos días, las líneas de montaje trabajan casi el doble. Un tipo se quejaba que trabajaban como si estuvieran en guerra - Dijo ya entredormido_

 _\- Naruto! - Sakura le gritó pero el rubio no hizo caso, estaba mas dormido que despierto_

 _\- Hey tonto - Sasuke lo pateó un par de veces pero sólo respondió con ronquidos_

 _Kakashi por su parte estaba pensativo. E_ _n su mente las piezas que había brindado Naruto encajaban tan solo en los extremos de un rompecabezas incompleto, la imagen aún no le era clara pero sus contornos comenzaban a hacerse visibles. Debía investigar a fondo la cuestión y el rubio al menos le había proporcionado algunas coordenadas._

 _\- Les encargo a Naruto, no tardará mucho en despertar de todas formas - Les avisó Kakashi - Sigan normalmente con su trabajo mañana, yo intentaré conseguir mas información mientras tanto - Dicho eso desapareció dejandolos allí._ _El único sonido en la sala eran los sonoros ronquidos de Naruto._

 _\- ¿Tú... tienes algún remedio para esto? - Preguntó Sasuke rompiendo el incómodo ambiente_

 _\- No se si haya alguna clase de técnica médica para esto - Replicó Sakura resignada - Lo mejor será dejar que se le pase. Aún así en serio no puedo creerlo - Ahora estaba visiblemente molesta - Nosotros estamos cumpliendo nuestro trabajo todos los días y Naruto - No pudo reprimir un gruñido - Sólo míralo, no se toma nada en serio - Tuvo que esforzarse por no abofetear al chico inconsciente_

 _\- Sakura desconecta esa bocina - Se quejó el rubio entre sueños_

 _\- Ya está bien - La pelirosa tomó al muchacho y comenzó a sarandearlo - Despierta Naruto_

 _Naruto abrió los ojos por fin - Sakura ¿que mierda... - Se quitó a la pelirosa de encima y a tropezones se arrimó a la ventana descargando el contenido de su estómago - Ha mierda necesitaba eso - Expresó con alivio - ¿Qué son esas caras? - Observó confunido a sus compañeros_

 _\- ¿En serio preguntas? - Sasuke revoleó los ojos con fastidio_

 _\- Naruto te lo había dicho antes ¿verdad? - Sakura habló en un tono sorprendentemente serio - No actúes como un idiota cuando estamos cumpliendo nuestro deber, tómate este trabajo en serio ¿nada te importa cierto? - Le reprochó amargamente_

 _\- Otra vez esta mierda - Se quejó el rubio - Estoy cumpliendo el puto trabajo que me dio Kakashi Sakura ¿no te basta con eso?_

 _\- Ni siquiera tu te crees eso, sólo estas perdiendo el tiempo y flojeando como siempre, acabas de llegar ebrio idiota!_

 _\- Sólo están molestos por que están haciendo de niñeras mientras yo hago algo mas importante - Replicó el rubio con una sonrisa burlona - ¿Quién es el verdadero ninja aquí? - Rió desafiante_

 _\- ¿Qué sabes tu perdedor? Sólo vas por ahí haciendo el idiota, nos vas a terminar causando problemas. Si realmente te da igual quítate de en medio y que nos asignen a alguien menos incompetente - Intervino Sasuke en acuerdo con la pelirosa, la idiotez de Naruto ya le estaba cansando_

 _Naruto los observó un momento en silencio, sus ojos no se despegaron del duo ni un momento - Y yo soy el idiota - Meneó la cabeza molesto - En algo tienen razón, ni me interesaba esta mierda de los ninjas pero qué le vamos a hacer, prefiero usar esa puta cinta a que me corten la cabeza. Pero ustedes... tú Sakura no tienes puta idea de que cómo es este mundo. Sigues creyendo que ser un ninja es lo mismo que ir a la escuela y hacer la jodida tarea para sacar tus putos dieces pero no tienes ni la menor idea de cómo son los ninja_

 _\- ¿Y tú sabrías algo de eso? Sólo eres un vago, irresponsable - La pelirosa ya no podía contener el enojo y se acercó al rubio tomandolo por el cuello de la remera_

 _\- Suficiente - Sasuke intervino antes de que comenzaran a pelear en serio - Ambos están actuando como niños, dejen de pelear - Sakura hizo caso aunque no le fue fácil soltar a Naruto_

 _\- Siempre tan hábil para decir lo obvio Sasuke - Se quejó el rubio acomodándose el cuello_

 _\- Te crees la gran cosa perdedor siempre abriendo la boca de más, pero lo único que haces es mostrar cuan mediocre eres - Replicó Sasuke_

 _\- Qué lindo equipo hacemos verdad? - Rió con malicia el rubio - Ahí se ven bobos - Ninguno intentó detenerlo en su ida_

Desde aquella noche no se habían vuelto a cruzar con Naruto, solamente la noche anterior lo habían oído llegar tarde y escabullirse en su dormitorio pero había desaparecido en la mañana. Sakura se sentía mal por todo lo sucedido, recordaba haberle afirmado a Kakashi que estaban listos para una misión real **¿Acaso a esto se refería el sensei cuando me preguntó si estábamos listos? Nuestras habilidades tal vez sean suficientes, pero no somos un buen equipo...** No podía evitar culpar a Naruto, después de todo era él quien nunca intentaba cooperar con el resto, no escuchaba a nadie y era totalmente egoísta ¿Cómo podían trabajar bien con alguien así?

* * *

La oficina del gobernador era mas amplia que el despacho del Hokage y estaba provista de mayores comodidades, pero no dejaba de ser un despacho. Kakashi se acomodó tranquilamente en uno de los sillones aguardando que el hombre detrás del escritorio lo acompañara. Los ventanales permitían tener una vista panorámica de la gran ciudad desde la torre central.  
Escudriñaba el paisaje pensando que detrás de aquella vista casual se escondía una trama que aún debía develar, antes de que fuera tarde. A lo largo de su vida había aprendido a escuchar su intuición, sus presentimientos tenían la mala fortuna de confirmarse. Y algo le decía que en Karakura estaba pasando algo importante, y que no tenía demasiado tiempo para averiguarlo.

 _-_ Siento la tardanza Hatake-san, hay documentos que requieren mi atención inmediata - El hombre tomó asiento frente a él, separados por una pequeña mesa de vidrio en medio. El gobernador de Karakura era un hombre mayor aunque no demasiado, de seguro estaba en sus 50. Era un hombre de estatura media, corpulento, con un cabello prolijamente cortado que terminaba en una trenza larga y arreglada que caía hasta arriba de su cintura, y una barba frondosa que disimulaba la redondez de su cara. Vestía una túnica lavanda y una pesada capa oscura sobre sus hombros

\- Lo entiendo perfectamente Aizawa-san, los asuntos administrativos no son ajenos a los ninjas - Replicó cordialmente el Jonin

\- Así que, tengo entendido que usted y un equipo de jóvenes Genin se han instalado en Karakura desde hace unos días

\- Así es señor, llegamos a la ciudad hace una semana. Nos hemos instalado en las oficinas de reclutamiento de Konoha - Explicó el Jonin - Confío en que recibió la notificación de Hokage-sama respecto al asunto

\- Si, aprobé la petición de Sarutobi-san - Afirmó el gobernador - Aunque debo decir que me encuentro confundido. Su reputación lo precede Hatake-san, francamente me sorprendió saber que nada menos que el renombrado Ninja Copia se encargaría de una tarea menor como esta

\- Es muy amable - Replicó Kakashi cordialmente - Simplemente me pareció una buena oportunidad para que mis Genin obtengan algo de experiencia en el mundo real, dado que la misión no supone ningún riesgo - Dijo cuidadosamente midiendo la reacción del hombre - Es algo que pueden aprovechar para aprender. Estaremos aquí hasta que Konoha designe un reemplazo efectivo para los agentes de esta zona, no creo que tarden muchos días mas en arribar. Aunque esto nos lleva a tratar el siguiente tema - El hombre escuchaba atentamente las palabras del ninja - Nuestra visita no sería necesaria si las circunstancias no fuera especiales, estoy mas que seguro que está al tanto de la desaparición de nuestros efectivos en esta área. La verdadera razón de mi presencia aquí es para llevar a cabo una investigación preliminar hasta que los equipos de Konoha lleguen, fundamentalmente para averiguar el paradero de nuestros ninjas desaparecidos

\- ¿Puedo ofrecerle algo de tomar antes de continuar nuestra charla?

\- Un té estaría bien, gracias

El gobernador dio aviso a la asistente antes de continuar - Estoy al tanto de la situación presente. Debo decir que las circunstancias me son desconocidas, cómo sabrá el programa de Konoha en esta ciudad es algo en lo que no tengo demasiada injerencia aún como autoridad máxima de Karakura. Mi única participación en el asunto es aprobar la documentación necesaria para que los ciudadanos abandonen esta ciudad para integrarse a las filas de Konoha

\- Aún así, debe admitir que es extraño que nuestro personal desapareciera sin dejar algún rastro

La asistente regresó dejando ambas tazas en la pequeña mesa y se retiró. El gobernador tomó con tranquilidad un sorbo - Se bien lo que debe parecer Hatake-san, así como entiendo las verdaderas intenciones de Konoha. Temo que no puedo demostrar mi inocencia en la desaparición de sus ninja, pero tampoco creo que haya pruebas que aporten culpabilidad. Sólo puedo proveerle con información de estas personas, pero lamentablemente no la fecha de su desaparición. Las conclusiones recaerán en sus capaces manos

\- Bastará con eso para empezar al menos - Aceptó Kakashi

\- Confío en que sus Genin están al tanto de la situación

\- Así es, por eso les he ordenado no salir de las instalaciones durante su estadía aquí

\- Es una buena precaución - Reconoció el gobernador - Aunque debo decir que estoy confundido, creí que los equipos se componían de tres personas

\- Es cierto - Asintió Kakashi - Pero uno de mis subordinados no se encontraba en condiciones de emprender el viaje y no había tiempo para encontrar a un reemplazo, así que sólo traje a dos de ellos

\- Perdone mi curiosidad, pero ¿es cierto que uno de ellos es un Uchiha?

\- Si, Sasuke es miembro del clan Uchiha

\- Así que es cierto. Entonces el debe ser el único sobreviviente de aquella noche - Aseveró el gobernador con interés - Una gran tragedia sin dudas

\- La masacre del clan Uchiha sin duda ha pasado a la historia de Konoha cómo una de sus grandes catástrofes

\- Le pido disculpas una vez más Hatake-san, sé que debe ser un tema delicado pero tengo una pregunta más sobre este asunto

\- Adelante, no se preocupe - Le aseguró Kakashi con calma

\- ¿Es cierto que fue uno de sus propios miembros quien acabo con el clan como dicen?

Kakashi se quedó en silencio unos segundos antes de dar una respuesta - Así es, Uchiha Itachi fue el culpable

 _\- Kakashi estoy seguro que ya estas al tanto de todo - El Hokage lo recibió en su despacho, estaba de pie mirando por el ventanal hacia la noche lluviosa de espaldas al Jonin_

 _\- Si, aún no puedo creerlo..._

 _\- En efecto, es uno de los días mas tristes en la historia de Konoha - Suspiró el anciano con un profundo pesar_

 _\- ¿Es cierto lo que escuché? - No hacía falta aclarar a qué se refería_

\- _Si... esto fue obra de Itachi_

 _\- ¿Cómo puede ser posible? Itachi sería incapaz de cometer un crimen semejante, el no es así_

\- _Sé que es difícil de creer, pero ha sucedido. Itachi destruyó a su propio clan_

 _Todos los ninjas de la aldea conocían a Itachi Uchiha, el niño prodigio del clan mas fuerte de la aldea que a sus apenas 13 años era capitán de escuadrón ANBU. Era un genio nato, un ninja de élite sin igual._

 _-_ _Sasuke es el unico sobreviviente de la masacre_

 _\- ¿El hermano de Itachi? ¿Sólo quedo él?_

 _\- Así es, el pequeño debe estar viviendo un infierno ahora mismo. No sólo perdió a su familia y a todo su clan, sino que el culpable es la persona que el mas admiraba y quería, su propio hermano... Temo que Sasuke sea consumido por el odio y sólo viva pensando en obtener venganza. Ese camino sólo lo guiará a la tragedia. Desde los tiempos de Madara Uchiha se decía que el clan estaba maldito por el odio y que sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que el corazón de un Uchiha cayera en la oscuridad_

\- _Todos pueden caer en la oscuridad Hokage-sama, a diferencia de lo que muchos creen sólo se necesita un pequeño empujón_

 _El Hokage rió amargamente - Tienes mucha razón. Te llamé por que quiero encomendarte algo. A partir de la semana próxima quedas formalmente removido de tus deberes como ANBU_

 _\- ¿Cómo dice? - Kakashi estaba sorprendido_

 _\- Kakashi lo que me dijiste antes es cierto. Tú también has estado en las sombras por mucho tiempo y finalmente has logrado salir. Necesito alguien con tu experiencia para guiar a las próximas generaciones._

 _\- No es sólo por eso, esto tiene que ver con Sasuke cierto?_

 _\- Siempre fuiste increiblemente perspicaz. Tienes razón, en parte tiene que ver con él pero es cierto lo que dije antes. Cuando Sasuke se gradúe de la Academia estará en tu equipo, sólo tú puedes guiarlo por el camino correcto. Hasta entonces quiero pedirte que le eches un ojo de vez en cuando, después de todo ambos tienen algo en común ¿verdad?_

 _Kakashi instintivamente llevó su mano sobre su ojo izquierdo, cubierto por la máscara que usaba - Creo que se lo debo a Obito_

 _\- Es el último miembro del clan Uchiha en esta aldea ¿lo entiendes Kakashi? Sólo tu puedes enseñarle sobre su Sharingan, es preciso que seas tú_

 _\- Lo entiendo - Aceptó con una inclinación respetuosa_

 _\- Bien, me alegra. Entonces es todo por ahora, aún debo lidiar con todo este asunto - Expresó con pesadumbre el anciano. Kakashi se retiró dejandolo solo_

\- Así que es tal como había oído, aún me cuesta creer que semejante barbaridad ocurriera - Expresó el gobernador apenado

\- Como todos nosotros señor - Afirmó Kakashi tomando la tasa de té

* * *

La luz de la luna atravesaba los cristales de las ventana, iluminando con palidez los espacios que las sombras no alcanzaban a cubrir. El gobernador prendió una pequeña lámpara de mesa que desde fuera debía parecer una vela crepitando en lo alto de la torre.  
Se dejó caer con pesadez en uno de los sillones y cerró sus dedos sobre el puente de la nariz con una expresión de cansancio y agotamiento. El hombre sentado en el sillón frente a él tomaba con tranquilidad su té. Una silueta grande y corpulenta descansaba apoyada contra la pared al cobijo de las sombras.

\- Dime, falta poco cierto? - El gobernador tomó la palabra. La gravedad de su voz no alcanzaba a enmascarar el tono de súplica y ansiedad que resonaba en sus palabras

\- Por fortuna estoy cerca de acabar. Sólo necesito unos días mas para afinar algunos detalles, queremos que salga a la perfección después de todo - Replicó con tranquilidad el hombre dejando su tasa de té. La luz de la lámpara alcanzaba a iluminarlo tenuemente. Era un hombre mayor que el gobernador, promediando los 60. Pero irónicamente su rostro seguro y calmo parecía joven en comparación del agotado hombre frente a él, su cabello largo completamente blanco y su prolija barba le daban un aspecto solemne. A través de las gafas, en sus ojos brillaba una vitalidad propia de un hombre en la plenitud de su vida y una inteligencia descomunal que lo hacía parecer mas que un simple humano

\- Cuanto antes sea mejor, Konoha ya esta aquí y no tardarán en hacer averiguaciones. Estos condenados ninjas, siempre metiendo sus narices en todo - Se quejó el gobernador con una nota de temor en su voz - Fue una idiotez el haber atacado a esos ninjas ¿en qué estabas pensando? Sólo has logrado hacer que sospechen - Se quejó con enojo volteando hacia la figura descansando en las sombras

\- Esta ciudad esta llena de espías, era necesario hacer una limpieza - La voz del hombre era grave y ronca, se imponía con facilidad en el ambiente

\- Pero no era necesario atacar a los otros - Exclamó el gobernador - Ahora por tu culpa tenemos a Kakashi Hatake en esta ciudad

El desconocido rió claramente divertido por sus palabras - Descuida, de Kakashi me haré cargo personalmente

\- Señor gobernador, aunque las acciones del señor Nagasawa puedan parecer imprudentes y precipitadas le aseguro que son tácticamente necesarias. Las semillas de la discordia han sido plantadas, sólo necesitamos redirigir esa hostilidad hacia el blanco correcto ¿Qué pasaría si resultara que Sunagakure es la responsable detrás de estas misteriosas desapariciones? - Interrogó con humor el anciano

\- ¿Cómo planeas lograr que crean eso? - Preguntó el gobernador interesado

\- No será muy difícil, después de todo la verdad no es tan atractiva como confirmar nuestras sospechas, es fácil crear una verdad cuando alguien busca creerla - Recitó el anciano

\- Los ninjas de Konoha llegarán pronto, nos queda menos de una semana probablemente - Se lamentó el gobernador

\- Entonces me encargaré de Kakashi. Mas vale que termines tu trabajo pronto anciano - Gruño el hombre desconocido

\- Le aseguró que lo haré señor Nagasawa, después de todo tengo el mayor interés en ponerlo a prueba

\- Será mejor lidiar con esos dos Genin también - Concluyó el gobernador - No podemos arriesgarnos a que envíen un mensaje

\- Servirán como carnada - Replicó el hombre - Pero te equivocas, son tres

\- Pero Hatake dijo

\- Convenientemente - Intervino el anciano - Uno de ellos probablemente halla venido de incógnito y ha estado reuniendo información. Después de todo así es como funcionan los ninjas ¿Lo has encontrado acaso?

Pese a estar cubierto por las sombras era seguro que aquel hombre sonreía - Si, el mocoso anda correteando de aquí para allá

\- Condenados ninja - Murmuró el gobernador - Siempre con sus farsas y engaños. Lo único que les interesa es tener poder sobre todos. Debes encargarte de Hatake, no puedes dejarlo con vida. Aún así mañana cerraré todas las entradas, hay que intervenir toda comunicación. Ningún mensaje puede salir de esta ciudad, nadie puede salir

\- Una buena precaución - Aceptó el anciano

\- Al fin podré realizar este sueño. Esta gran ciudad dejará de estar a merced de esos malditos ninjas, al fin podremos enfrentar a esas condenada Aldeas. No mas opresión, nunca nos volverán a tener en su poder. Ni siquiera esa maldita serpiente. Esta ciudad será mas grande que nunca - El gobernador miró hacia su querida ciudad con determinación, al fin cumpliría el gran objetivo al que había aspirado por tantos años

* * *

Otra jornada llegaba a su fin. Sakura y Sasuke habían cumplido con sus tareas antes de la tarde. Kakashi les había prohibido salir de las instalaciones y adentrarse en la ciudad ya que serían blancos fáciles si efectivamente había algún enemigo oculto. La impaciencia de ambos crecía a cada momento, Sakura en verdad deseaba conocer la ciudad un poco antes de regresar pero no tenía caso mencionarlo, estaban en una misión no en un viaje recreativo.  
Como de costumbre Sasuke había comenzado otro de sus entrenamientos y ella se había encerrado a practicar su jutsu médico y adentrarse en el estudio de la medicina.  
Inesperadamente Kakashi entró en la sala junto al pelinegro.

\- Sakura, veo que no estas desperdiciando tiempo - Observó complacido el Jonin

\- Sensei no creí que vendría hoy

\- Pues sorpresa - Bromeó Kakashi

\- ¿Hay alguna noticia?

Kakashi les contó brevemente su encuentro con el gobernador y algunos detalles más - A propósito ¿Naruto aún no ha vuelto? Me interesaría saber si ha averiguado algo más

\- El tonto no viene hace días. Sólo aparece por la noche para meterse en su habitación - Le explicó Sasuke

\- No tiene remedio... - Kakashi notó la tensión en el ambiente - ¿Está todo bien?

\- S-si, es sólo que... bueno tuvimos una diferencia de opiniones - Dijo Sakura apenada

\- Ya veo... como sea, necesito que lo encuentren. Dirijanse al barrio Inaba en la zona este, allí es donde lo envié. Mientras yo investigaré los alrededores

\- Aguarde sensei ¿cómo lo encontraremos en un área tan grande? - Preguntó Sakura

\- A eso iba, les dejaré una pequeña ayuda - El Jonin tomó un kunai y se hizo un pequeño corte en su dedo. Sakura lo observó confundida cuando la sangre comenzó a brotar de la herida. Antes de que pudiera intervenir Kakashi hizo una serie de sellos y apoyó su palma en el suelo - Kuchiyose no Jutsu

Una nube de humo nubló su visión unos momentos y cuando desapareció en su lugar estaba nada menos que un pequeño canino, un perro extraño con una peculiar expresión de seriedad que le confería un aire humano, vestido con una capa azul y portando una bandana de Konoha

\- Es un perro - Notó Sakura atónita - **Un perro feo -** Añadió su Inner

\- Pakkun. Es una invocación - Le explicó Sasuke

\- No soy una invocación mocoso, soy un Ninken que tiene un contrato de iguales con Kakashi, por lo que le permito solicitar mi ayuda en casos de necesidad de acuerdo a mi propia voluntad - Lo regañó el pequeño animal con una voz grave

\- Habla... el perro habla - Sakura retrocedió sorprendida

\- Soy un Ninken niña ¿qué no escuchaste? - Gruñó el animal

\- Y-yo lo siento, claro, un Ninken. Es sólo que nunca había visto uno, sólo me sorprendí. Ruego su perdón señor Pakkun - La pelirosa se inclinó respetuosamente

\- Valla esta niña me agrada Kakashi - Sonrió el perro satisfecho - Tiene muchos mejores modales que Sasuke - El Uchiha revoleó los ojos

\- Bien, cómo ya sabrás a esta altura Sakura este es Pakkun. Y esta muchacha de por aquí es Sakura - Los presentó Kakashi - Pakkun necesito pedirte que ayudes a Sakura y a Sasuke a encontrar su compañero, el último miembro de este equipo - Solicitó Kakashi

\- Ya veo ¿acaso está perdido? No debe ser muy listo - Se quejó el perro

\- Pues no discuto eso. Pero en realidad Naruto está cumpliendo un encargo, es sólo que necesito que vuelva ahora

\- ¿Naruto? ¿No es ese el chico zo

\- Si, el mismo - Lo interrumpió Kakashi - Refirámonos a él por su nombre ¿de acuerdo? - Le dirigió una mirada que el canino entendió

\- Bien ¿tienen algo que pueda usar para rastrear?

\- Si, aquí esta su bandana - El perro pudo captar su olor tras olisquearla brevemente

\- Bien, ya lo tengo. Sigan a este lindo perrito y lo encontraremos rapidamente - Les ordenó Pakkun dirigiendose a la salida

\- ¿ **Lindo? -** Se preguntó Sakura

\- No se demoren mas de lo necesario y cuidense las espaldas- El Jonin les dedicó una última advertencia antes de desaparecer

Sasuke y Sakura no perdieron el tiempo y alistaron su equipo. Revisando brevemente el mapa con el que contaban siguieron a Pakkun hacia donde suponían era el barrio de Inaba. Avanzaron la mayor parte del camino sobre los tejados de los edificios, evitando el abarrotado tránsito de las calles. Los ejercicios que Kakashi les había hecho practicar para concentrar y moldear su chakra les permitían sortear los diferentes obstáculos y alturas que enfrentaban en su marcha, desafiando la gravedad que empujaba los cuerpos hacia el suelo avanzaban sobre las planas superficies verticales. Sakura se sorprendió de la velocidad y agilidad de la pequeña criatura que avanzaba delante de ellos sin problemas.  
Sasuke parecía llevar el paso mas fácil que Sakura, su agilidad y rapidez le exigían un esfuerzo mayor a su compañera para mantener el paso sin quedar atrás. Últimamente Sakura había dedicado mucho de su tiempo a nutrir su conocimiento sobre las artes medicinales, descuidando el entrenamiento físico en el proceso. Debía aprender a administrar mejor su tiempo para mantener un balance entre ambos, Rin le había mencionado que un ninja médico debe contar con una alta destreza y agilidad ya que debe a toda costa evitar ser herida de lo contrario no sería de utilidad a su equipo.  
Sasuke observaba los alrededores con atención, algo lo estaba molestando desde hacía rato. Se había percatado de la misma sensación cuando estaban viajando hacia Karakura, y hacía unos pocos días lo había notado nuevamente. Ahora escudriñaba hacia todos lados disimuladamente pero creía poder afirmar que alguien los estaba siguiendo desde hace rato.

\- Aquí estamos - Pakkun detuvo la marcha sobre la terraza de un edificio de unos tres pisos de altura - Siento su olor cerca de aquí, aunque es extraño parece que su rastro se separa en dos direcciones diferentes ¿cómo es posible? - Olfateó confundido

\- El Kage Bunshin - Dedujo Sasuke - Ese tonto debe haber creado algún clon que fue en una dirección distinta - Típico de Naruto el complicar cualquier situación - Pakkun ¿hacia donde va ese segundo rastro?

El Ninken olfateó el aire con vehemencia intentando captar el olor claramente - En esa dirección - Le indicó el señalando con su pata uno de los caminos - Es algo complicado de saber pero creo que hace un recorrido así - Le señaló vagamente un camino en el mapa que Sasuke traía - No puedo decirlo con seguridad

\- No importa, yo iré por ese camino. Sakura ve con Pakkun y sigan el otro rastro. Si encuentras a Naruto vuelve aquí y arroja un sello explosivo al aire para darme la señal. Si lo encuentro haré lo mismo.

\- De acuerdo Sasuke, es un buen plan - Reconoció Sakura, reprimiendo el pequeño gramo de inseguridad que le daba el separarse de su compañero

\- Recuerda lo que dijo Kakashi, así que intenten no llamar demasiado la atención. Será mejor mantener la altura si pueden - Les indicó Sasuke observando disimuladamente hacia atrás una última vez - Bien, terminemos con esto - Con rapidez siguió su camino separandose de ellos

\- Ese chico siempre tan impaciente - Murmuró Pakkun - Vamos Sakura, por aquí

El pequeño canino y su acompañante recorrieron los tejados que bordeaban el estrecho camino. El barrio de Inaba era una parte mas descuidada de la ciudad que las otras que había visto, aunque tenía el encanto de los abarrotados mercados ambulantes al aire libre de comerciantes que exponían sus excéntricos productos entre las lucecitas de colores que atravesaban las calles como enredaderas y el constante parloteo de la multitud mixta, el aire imbuido del coro desafinado de voces y los contrastantes aromas de comidas indescifrables junto al perfume de productos aromáticos y flores coloridas.

\- ¿Estamos cerca? - Preguntó la pelirosa despegando la vista del paisaje bajo ella

\- Si, el rastro es cada vez mas fresco. El muchacho está cerca de aquí

Sakura asintió y dirigió su vista al frente. Ahora que lo pensaba se sentía incómoda por el inminente encuentro con el rubio, desde aquella pelea no lo habían vuelto a ver. Honestamente aún seguía molesta por aquello, aunque también era cierto que de alguna forma extrañaba la presencia de Naruto, no por que le agradara particularmente, era sólo que desde que habían formado equipo se había acostumbrado a que estuviera cerca y su ausencia se sentía fuera de lugar. Conociendolo, al verla seguramente haría algún chiste de mal gusto o se burlaría de ella y haría como si nada hubiera sucedido, después de todo ¿alguna vez se tomaba algo en serio?

\- Es por aquí, está cerca de aquí - La voz de Pakkun la devolvió a la tierra

Las multitudes habían quedado atrás hace varias calles, pero aquella zona estaba prácticamente desierta. La calle desembocaba en una especie de callejón cercado por edificios que parecían abandonados y las únicas caras visibles se escondieron detrás de las ventanas maltrechas cuando la vieron pasar - ¿Seguro que Naruto está por aquí? - Preguntó Sakura con cautela

\- Eso no lo sé, pero su olor nos guía hasta aquí - El bullicio había dejado de ser siquiera un rumor distante y sólo oía el sonido del viento y de algún eco moribundo que desaparecía tan rápido como llegaba. Ambos se adentraron por la callejuela con sigilo siguiendo el rastro

\- ¿El rastro sigue? - Pregunto insegura

\- Sí, continúa por aquí

El presentimiento fue tan fugaz que mas que haberse anticipado parecía haber sucedido luego de que la mano cubriera la boca de Sakura y dos brazos se cerraran sobre ella desde atrás, arrastrándola a un estrecho espacio entre dos edificios que era apenas suficiente para que una persona yaciera acostada.  
El grito de la pelirosa murió ahogado en la mano de su captor y el inútil forcejeo no le alcanzó para liberarse. Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de sentir pánico, este desapareció tan fugazmente como la inhabilitó, estaba completamente paralizada.

\- Sakura soy yo - La voz extrañamente familiar la hizo volver de entre los muertos y sintió su corazón palpitar dolorosamente mientras recuperaba su vida - Calmate, no hagas ruido

La mano se despegó de su rostro permitiéndole sentir el frío contacto del aire sobre su sudor. Los brazos aflojaron su agarre pero antes de liberarla la forzaron a voltear

\- Valla susto te pegaste - Bromeó aquel engendro tal y como lo había previsto. Percibiendo el inminente estallido de su compañera su mano cubrió su boca, esta vez con suavidad - Si ya sé, soy un idiota - Rió en voz baja el rubio

\- Oh con que aquí están - Otra voz se unió a la charla

El rubio bajo la vista para encontrarse con el curioso animal - El perro habla, un jodido perro que habla - Observó incrédulo

\- No soy un perro niño, soy un Ninken

Antes de que ambos se enfrascaran en una discusión Sakura tomó la palabra - Está conmigo, deja eso para después ¿Qué diablos estas haciendo aquí Naruto y por que estamos precisamente aquí? - Cuchicheó apremiante señalando el pequeño cubículo oscuro. Sólo entonces reparó en el hilo de sangre que corría por el rostro del muchacho - ¿Qué te pasó?

\- No es nada, ya está sanando - No sólo estaba sangrando sino que estaba agitado y cansado, su ropa estaba arrugada y cubierta de tierra y algunas manchas de sangre

\- Debemos volver Naruto, Kakashi-sensei nos envió a buscarte - Dijo ahora preocupada

\- Sakura escúchame bien. Voy a salir, tu espera unos minutos y luego te vas por donde viniste, ve y busca a Kakashi - El rubio hablo apresuradamente y se notaba cierto nerviosismo en su voz

\- Espera ¿de qué estas hablando?

\- Sakura por esta vez confía en mí, luego me matas, pero si quieres vivir haz lo que te digo

* * *

Sasuke avanzaba con rapidez, pero con cautela. Ya casi había llegado al fin del camino trazado pero no había divisado al rubio en ninguna parte. Se detuvo al borde de un tejado observando hacia abajo donde las calles se entrelazaban entre sí en torno a una pequeña plaza redonda alrededor de la cual se había levantado una feria. Era probable que Naruto estuviera cerca así que decidió bajar y observar mas detenidamente. Hombres, mujeres y niños iban y venían en todas direcciones pero no había señales del rubio.  
Su vista divagaba por los alrededores hasta que una escena capturó su atención abstrayendole del presente. Un joven de su edad cargaba a un niño en su espalda mientras conversaban animadamente. El pequeño señalaba con entusiasmo y emoción hacia diferentes cosas, mientras su hermano con una expresión amena pero amable replicaba sus observaciones. Por un momento su imagen se confundió con la del niño, y un rostro familiar reemplazo el del hermano mayor.

\- Muchacho - Una voz habló a sus espaldas - Por favor acompáñanos

Al voltear se encontró con un hombre uniformado vistiendo una especie de gabardina, una boina y una capa corta. Portaba una espada corta enfundada en su cintura y una cadena enrollada en uno de sus brazos.  
Tres hombres más se aparecieron detrás de Sasuke, estos vestían una armadura ligera, casco y portaban lanzas con ellos.

\- ¿Y por qué haría eso? - Preguntó Sasuke llevando las manos a los bolsillos con calma pero desafiante

\- Son órdenes del gobernador, solicita tu presencia y la de tus compañeros. Ellos ya han sido escoltados

Sasuke lo observó con sospecha **\- Se supone que no saben de Naruto... es extraño. Si utilizó el Kage Bunshin es probable que lo hiciera para despistar a estos tipos.** ¿No son una comitiva algo hostil? - Dijo mirando al uniformado que presumiblemente era el líder - Supongo que no puedo negarme - Se encogió de hombros

\- Síguenos por favor - Le indicó el hombre haciendo caso omiso a su actitud. Los soldados los rodearon por cada lado quedando entre medio los cuatro

De repente el sonido de una explosión se oyó a lo lejos. Desde la plaza había un gran campo de visión abierto y Sasuke pudo distinguir una pequeña nube de humo flotando a lo lejos - **Ese no es el punto de reunión... hay problemas, como lo sospechaba -** Observó de reojo a los hombres a su alrededor. No perdió un segundo mas y de un salto se puso fuera de su alcance.  
Como esperaba reaccionaron al instante y dos de ellos se situaron a ambos lados e intentaron frenarle el paso, no había tiempo que perder y no estaba dispuesto a dejar que lo siguieran así que atacó con rapidez. Barrió agilmente a uno de ellos dejandolo en el suelo, rapidamente giró para esquivar la lanza que venía de atrás y lanzó una patada voladora que impactó a su adversario en la cabeza. El otro guardia ya estaba de pie y junto al otro atacaron, sus golpes eran ágiles y coordinados y Sasuke se vio forzado a retroceder. Antes de poder juntar sus manos para formar los sellos necesarios una cadena atrapó su brazo.

\- Rindete - Le ordenó el oficial que sostenía la cadena. La multitud ya se había dispersado alejándose de la pelea entre gritos y tropezones

Sasuke lanzó un kunai con su mano libre pero el hombre lo evadió. Uno de los soldados aprovechó el momento para atacar, Sasuke evitó el golpe como pudo pero el otro hizo un barrido con su lanza que lo tiró al suelo. Rapidamente los dos soldados apuntaron sus lanzas contra él.

\- Suficiente, estas bajo arresto

Sasuke no pensaba rendirse, se movió en un rapido giro desde el suelo con sus piernas barriendo a ambos hombres. Luego dio un gran salto con vuelta cerrando la distancia con el jefe, de modo que inutilizara el agarre de su cadena. El hombre desenvainó su espada y Sasuke se defendió con su kunai. La colisión de las armas producía una capa de chispas que brillaba en el aire acompañando el sonido del metal chocando.  
El oficial lanzó una estocada y Sasuke aprovechó la oportunidad atrapando su brazo con la cadena y safando el suyo en el proceso. Luego encajó una patada directa en el cuerpo del hombre haciendolo volar hacia atrás y chocar con fuerza contra el suelo. Los tres soldados restantes intentaron ir tras él, pero aprovechando el momento hizo una serie de sellos rápidos - Katon: Hosenka no jutsu - Las pequeñas bolas de fuego hicieron retroceder a los soldados, uno de ellos fue alcanzado por una y comenzó a correr despavorido intentando extinguir el fuego. Las llamas formaron una ligera cortina de humo que Sasuke aprovechó para huir a toda velocidad.  
Escaló la pared mas cercana y corrió sobre los tejados en dirección a la señal.

* * *

\- Entonces debemos volver rápido - Exclamó Sakura con ansiedad - Debemos volver con Kakashi-sensei

\- Espera - Naruto la detuvo otra vez - Ya te dije, yo salgo y tu corres como si te llevara el diablo. Tu perro - Señaló al canino - ¿Puedes llegar con Kakashi?

\- Desde luego - Replicó ignorando el mote - ¿Por quien me tomas?

\- Entonces ve, puedes pasar por ese agujero cierto - En la base de la pared había una pequeña ruptura que parecía suficiente para que el animal pasara

Pakkun le dirigió una mirada antipática - Claro - Se arrastró con facilidad por la abertura

\- ¿Pero no dijiste que derrotaste a esos soldados?

\- Esos inútiles no son el problema Sakura

\- ¿Entonces...

\- Oigan, algo viene - Aviso Pakkun desde el otro lado - Salgan de aquí - Los apremió el perro

Las paredes comenzaron a derrumbarse y ambos saltaron torpemente para evitar ser aplastados por los escombros

\- Ahí estas - Exclamó una extraña voz en tono jovial

\- Ese es el problema - Remarcó Naruto

Sakura se incorporó con torpeza, tosiendo a causa de la nube de polvo y tierra que levantó el derrumbe. Cuando sus ojos se aclararon se dio cuenta del hombre frente a ellos. Era un adulto, un hombre alto, realmente alto, una cabeza mas que Kakashi por lo menos y mucho mas robusto y fornido. Tenía el cabello de un castaño oscuro, corto pero suficiente para agregarle unos centímetros mas de altura. Su rostro estaba decorado por una cicatriz que iniciaba en un extremo de su mentón ,donde se distinguía la sombre de una barba recientemente afeitada, y se extendía hasta la esquina opuesta de su frente, pasando sobre su nariz y rozando su ojo. Vestía un traje negro sin mangas que parecía estar hecho de un cuero endurecido, pantalones del mismo material y unas botas gruesas. Su brazos amenazadoramente fuertes quedaban al descubierto, y en su hombro izquierdo había una marca cicatrizada de una quemadura profunda. Enfundada en su espalda, a la altura de la cintura llevaba una cuchilla de tamaño considerable.  
La presencia de aquel hombre parecía haber vuelto mas pesado el ambiente, su aspecto era intimidante pero era su presencia lo que realmente ponía nerviosa a Sakura.

\- ¿Acaso ya terminamos de jugar? - Dijo con su grave voz en tono de broma - Valla, una mocosa - Notó con curiosidad - Tu eres otro de los Genin de Kakashi

\- Mierda ya nos agarró - Se lamentó Naruto con rabia - Sakura, recuerdas lo que te dije no?

Sakura entendía ahora lo que Naruto había querido decirle. No hacía falta que se lo explicara, ese sujeto era cosa seria. La presión que ejercía su simple presencia era suficiente para que lo supiera. No tenían oportunidad de ganarle, no importaba que fueran dos contra uno, en el mundo de los ninjas la lógica pura y simple no tiene cabida. Eran dos y él era uno, y él tenía toda la ventaja sobre ellos.

 _Los soldados lo rodearon informándole que el gobernador requería su presencia. Naruto no tenía idea de lo que le hablaban ni qué era el gobernador, pero algo que si era mas que evidente para él era que esos tipos estaban ahí para llevarlo esposado. No perdió el tiempo y se dio a la fuga, aprovechando un momento en que pudo esconderse de su vista para crear un clon que los engañó haciendo que fueran tras él.  
_ _Otro grupo lo sorprendió mas adelante, fueron_ _superados por los clones que atacaron por sorpresa. En pocos segundos habían caído derrotados ante la superioridad numérica del Genin. Cuando todo parecía terminado otra persona mas apareció en la escena._

 _\- Mirate nomás, has crecido bastante pequeño monstruo - Las palabras que formó aquella voz gruesa lograron perturbarlo ¿acaso ese tipo lo conocía? En ese preciso instante notó que el hombre no era otro simple soldado - Ustedes, será mejor que se larguen de aquí - Les ordenó bruscamente a los soldados_

 _\- Tenemos órdenes de llevar al muchacho_

 _\- ¿De veras? - El hombre que se había atrevido a contradecirlo salió disparado contra la pared mas cercana cuando el puño hizo contacto con él. Su rostro bajo el casco se había convertido en un bulto sangriento que había perdido toda semejanza con un ser humano - Les daré una nueva orden, lárguense -_ _Los soldados restantes huyeron sin mediar palabra - Veamos cuanto resistes_

 _La resistencia que opuso Naruto fue inútil y se dio cuenta que su única opción era huir y refugiarse en algún escondite. Fue ahí cuando la pelirosa se cruzó en su camino_

\- Naruto no creo que ese sujeto valla a dejarme huir - Advirtió intentando mantener a raya el temor - Además ¿qué chances tienes sin mí? - Dijo riendo nerviosamente

\- Yo lo distraeré, está mas interesado en mí. Manten tu distancia y no te le acerques, cuando veas una abertura corres - No tenía tiempo de razonar sus emociones en aquel momento. Normalmente se preguntaría qué tanto le importaba a él lo que le ocurriera a Sakura, pero la imagen de la pelirosa reducida a un cadáver ensangrentado como aquel soldado lo estaba atormentando en esos momentos

\- Podemos resistir hasta que Pakkun vuelva - Le aseguró Sakura aunque aquellas palabras le sonaron ridículas a ella misma

\- No, sólo moriremos los dos - Le remarcó Naruto. Estaba mas preocupado por que ella escapara, tenía el presentimiento de que ese sujeto no tenía intención de matarlo a él

\- **Si puedo llegar hasta esa torre de allá -** Pensó observando la torre alta que se levantaba al final de la calle - **Si puedo lanzar la señal Sasuke la verá, con su ayuda podremos resistir hasta que Kakashi vuelva**

\- Mocoso en verdad me estás decepcionando - Habló el hombre con molestia - Esperaba que fueras mas fuerte que esto ¿no se supone que eres el arma definitiva? Menudo demonio saliste

\- **¿De qué está hablando ese hombre? ¿Acaso conoce a Naruto? -** Sakura no tenía la mas mínima idea de que significado tenían aquellas palabras

Naruto no respondió nada, sólo dio un paso al frente y unió sus dedos en aquel sello que se había vuelto tan familiar para él. Seis copias exactas se materializaron y corrieron al ataque

\- **Kage Bunshin otra vez, no está mal para un niño manejar una técnica de ese nivel -** Dos clones fueron destruidos al instante por un golpe que impactó como un maso, el resto se apartó subitamente y lanzó varios shuriken. El hombre los desvió con su cuchilla con facilidad y la enfundo nuevamente. Luego enterró sus dedos en el suelo, quebrandolo como si fuera papel y desprendió un gran trozo de roca. Cuando la lanzó esta se desprendió en varios fragmentos que volaron como si hubieran sido disparados por un cañon. Naruto y Sakura esquivaron por poco los fragmentos que impactaron con una fuerza mortal lo que se interpuso en su camino, pero los clones fueron destruidos.

\- Es un usuario de Doton - Dedujo Sakura atemorizada por la fuerza del ataque, si una de esas rocas la hubiera tocado habría perdido con seguridad alguna parte de su cuerpo

El hombre los contempló en silencio unos segundos antes de sonreír. Con una velocidad que parecía impropia de su tamaño se acercó a Naruto en un instante y descargó un pesado puñetazo. El rubio solo atinó a protegerse con sus brazos pero el impacto lo hizo volar hasta chocarse contra Sakura. Ambos cayeron al suelo rodando y adoloridos.

\- Naruto escucha - La pelirosa susurró aprovechando que el rubio la ocultaba de la vista de su enemigo. Naruto asintió imperceptiblemente y murmuró algo en respuesta.

Ambos se pusieron de pie. Sin decir nada Naruto se lanzó al ataque, creando un Kage Bunshin a pocos centímetros de su enemigo. Los gemelos atacaron con todo, pero el hombre no tuvo problemas para defenderse de sus golpes y rapidamente una nube de humo reemplazó al clon y sólo quedo un Naruto. Cuando era evidente que el rubio no podía sostener mas la pelea Sakura atacó kunai en mano. El golpe fue tan predecible que el hombre apenas dio un paso al costado para evadirlo.

\- Ya veo - Dijo riendo tranquilamente - Nada mal - Haciendo rapidamente un par de sellos pisó con fuerza el suelo y un muro de tierra se levantó unos metros a su espalda - Pero no irás a ningún lado niña - La pelirosa con su kunai se evaporó en el aire como un espejismo y apareció junto al muro - No fue una mala idea. Tú muchacho acaparaste mi atención con tus ataques. En el momento en que tu bunshin desapareció tu amiguita aprovechó la oportunidad para enmascarar su presencia con un genjutsu, dejando una imagen ilusoria detras de sí que usó para distraerme mientras intentaba escapar. Tienes una mente ágil niña lo reconozco. Tiene sentido que estén en el equipo de Kakashi - Los felicitó el hombre

\- ¿Tú... eres de Konoha cierto? - Preguntó el rubio mirandolo fijamente **Aprovecha la oportunidad Sakura**

 **\- Naruto... _"bien, seguiremos tu plan. Pero si falla entonces corres cuando te dé la señal, ya sabrás a qué me refiero"_ ¿Qué piensas hacer? - **Pensó la pelirosa meditando las palabras de su compañero

\- Supuse que sería obvio para ti. Era un ninja de Konoha, pero no más - Aclaró con una escalofriante seriedad

Naruto vio su oportunidad - **Es ahora. Después de esto estoy acabado -** Una vez mas se lanzó al ataque dando un gran salto que lo elevó en el aire. Junto sus dedos otra vez, pero en esta ocasión no apareció un puñado de réplicas, sino que el enemigo se enfrentó con una lluvia de Narutos que caía en picada sobre él. Facilmente mas de veinte clones se precipitaron en caída libre como enormes gotas de lluvia.

\- Ahora - Sakura no perdió tiempo y corrió sobre la pared de roca y continuó su camino haciendo uso de todas sus fuerzas. Volteó la cabeza instintivamente pero el muro evitaba que viera lo que sucedía del otro lado - Por favor Naruto... no te atrevas a morir


	6. Intermedio

**Hola lectores, este no es un nuevo capitulo sino una línea que olvidé anexar al último capitulo. Hubo un par de inconvenientes y subi un archivo que no iba de otra historia xD pero espero que no hallan llegado a verlo asi que si reciben que fue actualizado varias veces es por eso.  
Esta parte originalmente iba al final del capitulo anterior pero la dejo aquí como una especie de intermedio. Espero actualizar pronto, pero mientras tanto les dejo este pequeño fragmento. **

La luna llena se asomaba tímidamente entre las densas nubes oscuras que vagaban sin rumbo en el cielo nocturno. En medio de la oscuridad el desierto se asemejaba a un océano donde las dunas se alzaban como olas petrificadas. El calor abrasador del día se intercambió con intenso frío nocturno, no había termino medio en aquel mundo de arena.  
La cadena de montañas rocosas que se extendían en torno a la acentuada depresión había sido trabajada meticulosamente para dar forma a los imponentes muros. Allí se erigía como un oasis en medio del desierto Sunagakure, la Aldea escondida en la arena. La luz de la luna encontró un recoveco entre la masa de nubes y pudo iluminar la tierra por unos momentos. El dibujo de la aldea consistía en millares de edificaciones que parecían hechas de la misma arena donde se apoyaban, alineadas en anillos concéntricos que convergían en la gran esfera construida en el medio del terreno. Desde la misma se extendían como hilos de arena una serie de puentes que dividían el plano en diferentes secciones.

\- Valla que es grande - Flotando en lo alto la joven observaba impresionada el paisaje - A Yuka-chan le encantaría esto seguro, cuando se lo cuente no lo va a creer. Ahora bien ¿donde estas hermano? - La sonrisa inocente dio paso a una mirada curiosa, la muchacha oteaba el terreno intentando localizar su objetivo - Desde aquí arriba no logro ver nada - Suspiró frotándose la cabeza - Será mejor dar un paseo - La joven cesó su aleteo y comenzó a descender al abrigo de la noche, lentamente se acercaba a tierra ayudada por sus alas que se valían del aire para controlar su velocidad. Hizo pie en la cima de una alta torre sin llamar la atención y bajo a tierra rapidamente - Guau, de veras que es lindo este lugar, así que esto es una aldea ninja. Si todo parece estar hecho de arena - La joven rió genuinamente maravillada

\- ¿Qué le sucede a esa chica? - Un hombre murmuró a sus compañeros con desconfianza viendo a la extraña chica pasar frente a ellos. Las calles estaban prácticamente desiertas por esas horas -

\- De seguro está loca - Rió otro con desprecio

\- Parece extranjera - Añadió con interés el último

En efecto la apariencia de la joven desentonaba con el de la gente del lugar. Su piel morena y su extraño cabello no eran rasgos comunes, y su vestimenta ligera y reveladora no era propia de la ropa gruesa acostumbrada en la aldea para cubrirse de la luz del sol y el frío de la noche.  
Se detuvo unos momentos y observó a los hombres con curiosidad.

\- ¿Qué quieres mocosa? - Gruñó uno de ellos, un hombre alto de gesto severo con una espesa barba

\- Vamos no seas así, quizá la pobre niña esté perdida - Intervino otro con calma - ¿Cómo te llamas cariño? - Preguntó con condescenendencia sonriendo amablemente, aunque sus gestos parecían en extremo impostados. Los otros dos hombres rieron por lo bajo en complicidad

\- Soy Fu - Exclamó la joven - Pero no estoy perdida señor, solo estoy buscando a mi hermano

\- Pues aquí no está pequeña, aunque podríamos ayudarte a encontrarlo ¿verdad amigos? - Preguntó sugerentemente a sus acompañantes - ¿Cómo se llama tu hermano pequeña? - Preguntó poniendo una mano insistente en el hombro de la chica

\- Eso no lo sé, aun no lo conozco - Replicó con naturalidad la joven sonriendo

\- ¿Q-qué? ¿Acaso me estas tomando el pelo mocosa? - La expresión del hombre cambió y su tono expresó irritación

\- ¿Por qué haría eso? - Fu replicó aún sonriendo

\- Te dije que estaba loca - Se quejó su compañero

\- ¿No eres de por aquí verdad? - Preguntó el hombre, su agarre se había vuelto mas agresivo

\- Ni cerca - Replico Fu sin dejar de sonreir

\- Ya veo, entonces parece que tendremos que enseñarte cómo manejamos a las mocosas impertinentes por aquí ¿verdad amigos? - La expresión retorcida del hombre reveló sus verdaderas intenciones - Será mejor que no intentes resistirte niña... aunque pensándolo mejor me gusta mas cuando lloran y patalean

\- A mí tambien!- Exclamó con júbilo la chica

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos la mano que la sujetaba fue separada del cuerpo de sus propietario cuyo brazo se transformó en una manguera que regaba sangre sin control. El hombre retrocedió gritando desesperado y sus acompañantes se quedaron estupefactos ante el espectáculo.

\- Señor, me parece que esto es suyo - Fu rió divertida y le lanzó la mano a su dueño

\- T-tú maldita perra - El hombre de la barba se lanzó sobre ella

Miembros monstruosos que terminaban en extremidades afiladas como guadañas con dientes emergieron de la espalda de la muchacha. Antes de poder acercarse su atacante se separó en pedazos que cayeron amontonados en una grotesca parodia de ser humano.  
Fu ignoró el montón de carne y se acercó al hombre con una sola mano que se arrastraba con pánico dejando un rastro rojo. Se inclinó de rodillas quedando a su altura.

\- Jodida puta, eres un monstruo - El hombre intentaba escapar inutilmente. La joven cubierta de sangre lo miraba impasible

Fu atravesó su pierna con una de sus extremidades, clavandolo al suelo. Los gritos del hombre ampliaron la sonrisa de su cara - Te dije que me gusta cuando lloran y patalean - Repitió Fu, su sonrisa desapareció bajo una expresión dura como la roca y su tono jovial se convirtió en una voz grave y amenazante - ¿Sabes cuantos pervertidos como tú he destrozado en pedacitos? - Atravesó su otra pierna arrancándole un quejido desgarrador - ¿crees que dejaría a otra basura como tú ponerme una mano encima? - Empaló su mano restante - ¿sabes cuantos idiotas como tú he tenido que soportar que me toquen, con sus repugnantes manos, su asquerosa saliva, su desagradable juguetito entrando y saliendo? - Sus ojos brillaron con rabia antes de atravesar la garganta del hombre destrozándolo por completo - Oh, lo siento, la luna llena me pone muy inquieta - Volvió a reír infantilmente

El tercer hombre había salido huyendo de la escena con terror de aquel monstruo, pero de repente se vio elevado en el aire a metros del suelo - No habíamos terminado de hablar - La chica flotaba a su alrededor, sus alas se agitaban manteniendola estable

\- ¿Qué clase de monstruo eres? - El hombre emitió un quejido aterrado, aquella mocosa parecía menos humana a cada momento. Una corriente de viento lo mantenía girando sin poder resistirse

\- ¿Tú conoces a mi hermano por casualidad? Yo no lo conozco, pero estoy segura que se parece a mí - Preguntó la joven ignorando sus protestas

\- No sé de que hablas maldita loca déjame ir o ya verás como te atrapan los ninjas, ya deben haber notado tu presencia - El hombre exclamó intentando asustar a la muchacha pero esta no parecía ni registrar lo que decía

\- Supongo que no sabes quien es, ni modo - Las cuchillas asesinas se movieron hacia él

El hombre entró en pánico - E-espera ya sé, es el chico verdad? - Fu se detuvo y lo observó interesada - El monstruo, Gaara, de seguro estas buscándolo a él! - Exclamó el hombre frenético lo único que se le ocurrió - Es un monstruo como tú

\- ¿De veras? - Los ojos de Fu brillaron del entusiasmo - ¿Donde lo encuentro?

\- Al sur, allí es donde lo encierran, ve hacia el jodido sur hay un bunker enorme allí esta el monstruo, ahora déjame ir por favor - Suplicó el hombre

\- Gaara allí voy - Fu agitó sus alas y se movió en la dirección indicada, el viento cesó y el hombre cayó al suelo produciendo un quejido estrepitoso cuando hizo contacto

No tardó en dar con el lugar, con solo acercarse supo que estaba allí. El edificio se hallaba separado del resto, contra el muro de piedra. Las torres mas cercanas estaban a muchos metros. Parecía un refugio abandonado y venido a menos.

\- Hola hola ¿estás ahí? - Su voz animada y alegre resonó por las paredes huecas del lugar. Fuu se había colado por una abertura en el techo que dejaba entrar la luz de la luna. Por dentro no había nada mas que el suelo arenoso, las gruesas paredes formaban una cúpula vacía - Vamos, no esas tímido y ven a saludarme! - Gritó con una sonrisa

Un silencio mortal se tragó el eco de su voz. Por unos momentos el aire se volvió tan denso que podía cortarse con un cuchillo. Un ligero movimiento se escuchó antes de que se desatara una tormenta de arena que sacudió el interior. Una masa de arena la atrapó y la estrelló con fuerza contra la pared inmovilizandola

\- Jaja ¿así tratas a tu querida hermana? - Rió Fuu estrepitosamente

La tormenta se calmó y sobrevino otro silencio mortal. Esta vez fue roto por unas pisadas irregulares que resonaron por los oscuros rincones- ¿Por qué siento tantos deseos de matarte? - Habló una voz rasposa y perturbada desde las sombras - Quiero despedazarte, matarte una y otra vez ¿por qué? - Su dueño sonaba perturbado y confundido - He matado muchas personas ¿por qué no puedo matarla? - La voz parecía estar hablando consigo misma. Su dueño salió de la oscuridad y fue bañado por la luz de la luna. El joven tenía una maraña de cabello rojo desprolijo y alborotado cayendo casi sobre sus ojos verdes, donde se adivinaban marcas de insomnio y un brillo de locura muy similar al de la chica. Su piel pálida se acentuaba con el resplandor lunar

La presión de la arena se intensificaba, pero aún así Fu no parecía perturbada

\- Aplástala, despedazala ¿por qué no lo haces? - El joven se llevó sus manos a la cabeza confundido y perturbado - Quiero ver su sangre!

\- Ya deberías saber que no puedes hacerme nada así que por qué no vienes y me das un abrazo - Exclamó jovial la chica

La arena la liberó y comenzó a agitarse violentamente golpeando los muros sin control. El muchacho cayó de rodillas sujetando su cabeza con dolor. Fu se quedó de pie observándolo con curiosidad mientras la arena pasaba sin tocarla.

\- ¿Terminaste? - Preguntó inocentemente al ver que la arena se calmaba y comenzaba a caer al suelo - Eso fue aterrador jaja eres realmente aterrador hermano - Rió animada - ¿Es la luna llena verdad? Te entiendo, a mí me sucede igual, quieres aplastar todo, ese fuego te consume y no sabes que hacer jaja. No tengo idea por qué pasa eso

\- ¿Qué quieres? - El pelirrojo pareció calmarse, su voz sonaba estable y su mirada estaba centrada

\- Quiero que vengas conmigo hermano, seremos una familia. Tú, yo, Yuka-chan y el resto ¡Haremos lo que queramos!

\- Ya veo... por eso no puedo matarte - Reconoció el joven sin inmutarse

\- Ya verás que no tendrás ganas de hacerlo. Haremos lo que se nos de la gana, tomaremos todo lo que queramos de este mundo, aplastaremos a quien se nos interponga - Exclamó encantada agitando sus brazos - ¿No te suena genial? No escucharemos mas a esos patéticos humanos, nos tendrán terror y les probaremos que somos superiores

\- Suena interesante

 ** _Continuará..._**


End file.
